I'm Beside You to Protect You
by KyuWoon
Summary: LAST CHAP UPDATE/ Cerita Brothership antara KyuSung/YeKyu Slight : WonSung/Yewon - Yechul/ Re-publish dari FF I'll Protect You/ Yesung Centric/ Yesung merupakan Hyung kesayangan Kyu & Siwon juga dongsaeng kesayangan Heechul. Apa yang terjadi saat Ia pergi ke Jepang?/ Ga pinter bikin summary, Read & Review yaa..
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE : I'm Beside You to Protect You**

**…**

CAST : Main YEKYU/KYUSUNG

YeWon/WonSung - YeChul

OTHER CAST : Other Member SJ

GENRE : Brothership/Family

* * *

Annyeong…^^

Ini _Re-publish_ FF ku yang judulnya **I'll Protect You**. Aku coba ganti judul karena di judul sebelumnya FF ku selalu dihapus padahal aku udah _Re-publish_ berkali-kali. Ya semoga kali ini ga dihapus lagi ma admin-nya.. T_T. Kalau dihapus lagi aku mau _Re-publis_h lagi ah.. hehe..Sorry ya min aku mau nakal.. :DD

Oke deh, semoga masih ada yang mau membaca FF anehku ini..^^

* * *

_Happy Reading! _

**_Don't Like… Don't Read… No Bash Please…!_**

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

**OTHER POV**

_Seoul, April 2011_

Sinar matahari mengintip dibalik pepohonan yang bergoyang tertiup oleh semilir angin yang berhembus lembut menambah indahnya pagi yang hangat dikota Seoul. Terlihat banyak para pejalan kaki yang hilir mudik ditrotoar jalanan untuk memulai aktivitasnya masing-masing serta kendaraan-kendaraan yang ramai lalu lalang disalah satu jalan di Kota Seoul.

...

.

.

Seorang namja, memakai kaos berkerah V warna biru tua yang dipadukan dengan jeans hitam dan topi hitam bergambar tengkorak yang melekat dikepalanya baru saja turun dari mobil Renault Samsung hitamnya. Wajahnya terlihat cerah dan menampakkan sebuah senyuman yang hangat sama seperti cuaca pada pagi ini.

Tangan kanannya sibuk dengan ponselnya sedangkan tangan kirinya memencet tombol untuk mengunci mobilnya. Masih dengan senyuman, namja itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah apartemen mewah dengan mata tetap tertuju pada _I-Phone-ny_a. Setelah memencet tombol ia masuk kedalam lift dan sesaat kemudian ia sudah sampai pada lantai yang ia tuju.

Lantai 11.

Segera ia masukkan ponsel yang sejak tadi tak lepas dari tangannya, saat tubuhnya berada didepan salah satu pintu apartement. Dia tersenyum kembali setelah memencet kode untuk membuka pintu apartement tersebut.

"Annyeooong….."teriak namja itu -Yesung- setelah pintu tertutup.

Hening. Tak ada satupun suara yang membalas sapaannya.

"Aiish.. anak-anak ini.."ia melirik jam tangannya kemudian menghela nafas dalam.

"Ckckck…ini sudah jam 9 mereka belum bangun juga…? gumamnya lagi

Kemudian tanpa pikir panjang iapun langsung masuk keruangan yang paling dekat dengan pintu masuk. Terlihat 2 orang namja yang lebih muda darinya itu sedang pulas tertidur. Yesung hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati ranjang salah satu dari mereka.

…

"Kyuuuuuuu…banguuuuuunnn…aku datanggg…"teriaknya disamping seorang namja yang tengah tertidur pulas itu. Namun namja itu -Kyuhyun- tidak bergeming sama sekali. Ia pun mempout bibirnya karena teriakannya tak berhasil membuat namja itu bangun.

"Aiishh _Hyung_.. jangan teriak-teriak kami masih mengantuk sekali…"ucap namja lain diseberang ranjang Kyu –Sungmin- .

"Sungmin-ah..ayooo banguuunn…"ucap Yesung sambil menuju tempat tidur sungmin kemudian menarik-narik tangannya.

"Aaah _Hyung_,biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi.. kami baru pulang jam 3 dinihari tadi.."ucap sungmin yang masih bertahan ditempat tidurnya dengan mata yang setengah tertutup. Akhirnya Yesung kembali mempout bibirnya dan melepaskan tangannya. Kemudian ia kembali beralih pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, ayo banguuuun... kita sudah sebulan lebih tak bertemu kau tidak rindu padaku..?"ucapnya sambil menarik-narik tangan Kyu. Kyuhyun hanya bergeming sedikit sambil melepaskan tangannya dari tarikan Yesung dan menarik selimutnya lagi.

"Aiish Kyu.. aku rindu padamu..aku sengaja datang kesini pagi ini karena ingin bertemu kalian…."rengeknya, sekarang ia mulai menggoyang goyangkan badan Kyu.

"Yaaaaaaa... _Hyung_..berisik sekali..aku ngantuk!" kesal Kyu sambil menutupi telinganya dengan bantal yang ia tiduri.

"Kyuuuu…" ucap Yesung dengan nada memelas. Namun Kyuhyun masih tetap tidak bergeming. Dan lagi-lagi ia mempout bibirnya itu dan akhirnya menyerah untuk membangunkan sang _magnae_ dan berjalan lemas keluar dari kamar tersebut.

...

Diruang tengah ia juga tak melihat siapapun. Lagi-lagi ia kembali menghela nafasnya dan berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil botol air minum didalam kulkas dan meminumnya.

_Krieeet…_

Terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka. Ia melongokkan kepalanya kearah suara pintu.

"Siwon-ah…!"panggilnya semangat memperlihatkan senyum teeermanisnya saat ia menemukan Dongsaengnya yang lain didepan pintu kamarnya sendiri. Siwon terlihat terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian ia langsung menghambur kearah Yesung.

"Hyuuungie..! kau disini..! "panggil Siwon yang tak kalah antusiasnya dan langsung memeluk erat _Hyung-_nya itu.

"Akh Siwon aku kira aku sendirian disini.."ucap Yesung sambil membalas pelukan erat Siwon

"aku tadi kekamar Kyu-min tp mereka masih tidur lalu aku kekamar Hyuk yang juga masih asyik dengan mimpinya..aku tak melihat kamarku sendiri karena aku yakin tak ada siapapun disitu.."ucapnya cepat sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kemudian mengambil minuman dikulkas. Kemudian mereka duduk dimeja makan..

"Tumben kau menginap disini, Siwon-ah.."Tanya Yesung

"Iya, semalam aku lelah sekali _Hyung_, tak sanggup kalau harus menyetir pulang kerumah jadi kuputuskan menginap dikamarmu _Hyung_..hehe.."ucapnya tersenyum yang menampakkan lesung pipitnya.

Yesung mengangguk kepalanya. "Ya ya ya..aku mengerti kalian pasti lelah, tapi aku benar-benar tak sabar ingin bertemu kalian makanya aku kemari pagi ini. Tapi apa yang kudapat? Hanya suara ngorok dari Kyu dan Hyuk yang masih betah dengan mimpi-mimpi anehnya itu… tapiiii beruntung ada kau Woniie.."ucap Yesung bersemangat.

"Haha.. _Hyung_ kau ini seperti anak kecil saja.."ucap Siwon tertawa mendengarkan perkataan Yesung.

Yesung hanya mendengus pelan sambil mempout bibirnya membuat Siwon semakin rindu dengan tingkah laku _Hyung_nya itu.

"_Hyuuuuuuungie_…._Bogoshipooo…" _Manjanya sambil memeluk Yesung erat dari samping. Yesung hanya tertawa "_Nado Nado Bogoshipo _Wonnie-ah"

Akhirnya mereka mengobrol panjang lebar. Siwon menceritakan tentang aktivitas SJ-M selama di China dan sesekali keduanya bercanda dan tertawa diruang tengah.

"_Hyung_, kita lanjut ngobrol dikamar _Hyung_ saja ya.. sebenarnya aku masih mengantuk tapi _Hyung_ tau kan aku tidak bisa bangun terlalu siang.."ajak Siwon sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Yesung.

"hmm..baiklah..baiklah _kajja_.."

Merekapun akhirnya melanjutkan obrolan mereka didalam kamar dan tak lama kemudian merekapun jatuh tertidur.

**…**

**.**

**.**

_5 Jam kemudian._

"Huaaaahh…eeh kenapa Yesung _Hyung_ tidak ada? Apa dia sudah pulang..? _aiiish_ kenapa tak menungguku bangun siih..? atau aku bermimpi Yesung _Hyung_ datang?" batin Kyu setelah melihat ruang tengah tidak ada orang yang dicarinya.

"Sungmin _Hyung_, bukankah Yesung _Hyung_ tadi pagi kesini..?"Tanya Kyu pada Sungmin yang tengah makan bersama Hyuk.

"Hmm..sepertinya tadi pagi _Hyung_ kemari, tapi entahlah mungkin sudah pergi atau mungkin didorm atas..? aku juga tidak tau Kyu"jelas Sungmin

"Ooooh..memangnya Yesung _Hyung_ kemari ya..?"Tanya hyuk dengan datar sambil terus asyik mengunyah makanan dimulutnya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Akh tidak.. tidak mungkin _Hyung_ sudah pulang, dia pasti akan menungguku.."batinnya lagi. Kemudian ia menoleh kekamar Yesung.

"Siwon _Hyung_ masih disini..?"tanyanya

"Entahlah aku belum mengecek kamar itu.."jawab Sungmin mengankat bahu.

"hmmm… barangkali Yesung _Hyung_ disitu..?"gumamnya sendiri. Kemudian dengan langkah cepat ia membuka pintu dan tersenyum namun seketika itu juga senyumnya langsung menghilang saat melihat dua orang namja yang tengah tertidur..

"_Aiish_, kenapa kalian tidur berdua disini sih..kenapa harus sama Siwon _Hyung_..?"kesalnya. Kemudian dengan cepat ia menghampiri ranjang Yesung kemudian loncat dan tidur disamping Yesung. Memeluknya erat. Yesung terlonjak kaget saat menyadari seseorang dan tengah memeluknya erat.

"Haii _Hyuuungie_.."ucapnya pada Yesung yang terlihat sangat terkejut dengan tampang bangun tidurnya yang menurut Kyu sangat bodoh.

"Pppphhhwwaahaahhahhaa.._Hyung_…bisakah kau tidak bertampang bodoh begitu..hahaha.."tawa Kyu meledak dikamar Yesung

Setelah sadar dari sadar dan langsung memukul kepala Kyu.

_Plaaaak.._

_"_Yaaaaa.. dasar bocah tidak punya sopan santun, tidak bisakah membangunkan orang lain dengan cara baik-baik dan satu hal lagi TANPA MELEDEK..Huh..? "kesal Yesung

"Hahaha…sudah lama aku tak melihat tampang bodohmu itu _Hyung_..hahaha.."

"Yaaa..berhentilah menertawakanku..kau ini.."kesal Yesung dan membekap mulut Kyu dengan tangan mungilnya. Bukannya diam Kyu makin berontak dan terus tertawa puas membuat Siwon yang tertidur diseberang ranjang Yesung terbangun.

"_Aiish_ Kyu..kau ribut sekali.."kesal Siwon kemudian ia duduk dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang.

Sesaat setelah mendengar suara Siwon, Kyu langsung terdiam, dan menatapnya tajam.

_"Hyung,_ kenapa kau belum pulang..?"Tanya Kyu dingin

Siwon menguap kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Kyu dengan datar.. "Karena aku masih ingin disini…bersama Yesung _Hyungie_ tentunya.."seringai Siwon menatap tajam kearah Kyu.

Kyu hanya mendengus kemudian membalas seringai Siwon dengan senyum yang menakutkan. Yesung yang merasa suasana berubah mistis langsung menjitak kepala Kyu.

_Plaaak_

"Yaaa.._Hyung_ kenapa memukulku lagi..aku kan tak menggodamu..?"kesal Kyu

"Kau bau, mandi sana.. Lihat ini sudah jam berapa? ckckck...Kau ini kalau sudah tidur lupa waktu…"omel Yesung

"Hei _Hyung_…Aku kan baru pulang dinihari tadi _Hyung_, wajar kalau aku baru bangun sekarang"balas Kyu

"Alasan saja..sudah sana cepat mandi kau bau..kau juga Siwon.."ucap Yesung sambil menutup pura-pura menutup hidungnya dan mendorong tubuh Kyu menjauh darinya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum. Kyu mendengus kesal sembari turun dari kasur.

"Baiklah baiklah, Yaaa..Siwon _Hyung_ kau juga mandi sana.." usir Kyu lalu Ia berjalan keluar kamar, tapi kemudian ia berbalik "_Hyung_, habis mandi kita makan diluar yaa..kita ke H & G..oke _Hyung_.."ajak Kyu

Siwon yang baru beranjak dari duduknya langsung menyela ucapan Kyu.

"Tidak bisa, _Hyung_ sudah janji akan makan denganku sore ini.."ucap Siwon cepat

"Aku tidak peduli, kan janji denganmu sore _Hyung_, berarti sekarang Yesung _Hyung_ bebas..iya kan _Hyung_..?"ucap Kyu tajam menatap Siwon kemudian beralih menatap Yesung lembut.

"Tidak tidak tetap tidak bisa.. lihat, sekarang sudah siang menjelang sore, jadi Yesung _Hyung_ akan pergi denganku.."balas Siwon cepat

"Pokoknya tidak bisa, aku akan tetap mengajak Yesung _Hyung_ pergi sekarang.."balas Kyu tak mau kalah

"Tiiii-.."belum sempat Siwon membalas perkataan Kyu. Yesung dengan cepat melerai pertengkaran mereka.

"Yaaaaa.. Kalian ini kenapa sih, hal kecil seperti ini saja diributkan.. yang penting kalian mandi dulu sana. Setelah itu aku putuskan pergi dengan siapa.. cepat sana..mandi mandi.."ucap Yesung tegas sambil mendorong tubuh keduanya keluar kamar.

Setelah itu Siwon dan Kyu hanya saling melemparkan pandangan tajam akhirnya mereka memalingkan muka dan menuju kamar mandi. Yesung menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah mereka.

**…**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyuung/Hyuuung_"panggil Siwon dan Kyu bersamaan.

Kemudian mereka saling bertatapan dengan tatapan tak suka kemudian dengan cepat memalingkan muka mereka dan tersenyum pada sosok _Hyung_ yang menatap mereka bingung.

"Ayoo _Hyung_/Ayo _Hyung.._"lagi-lagi mereka mengucapkannya bersamaan dengan Kyu menarik tangan kanan Yesung dan Siwon menarik tangan kiri Yesung. Dan lagi-lagi mereka saling melemparkan tatapan kesal.

"Aiish, Hae ayo kita pergi juga.."ajak Hyuk yang sedari tadi menonton adegan tarik-tarikan didepan mereka mereka.

"ckckck..kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja.."lanjut Hae lagi

"Aku bukan anak kecil/ Aku bukan anak kecil.." Dan lagi-lagi mereka mengucapkannya bersamaan.

"Oooh.. ya ya ya…_Kajja_ Hyukkie, _Hyungie_ kami pergi dulu..selamat mengasuh anak kecil ini.." ledek Hae

"Yaaaaa _Monkey_/Yaaaaa _Fishy_" teriak Won-Kyu bersamaan

"Sudah kukatakan aku bukan anak kecil"teriak Kyu kearah Eun-Hae. Siwon hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

EunHae hanya cekikikan dan menjulurkan lidah mereka bersamaan. Membuat Kyu semakin ingin menerjang mereka kalau tidak ditahan oleh Yesung.

"Sudah sudah ayo kita pergi juga..jangan dengarkan mereka"ucap Yesung yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan merangkul bahu Kyu dan Siwon. Kemudian Kyu melepaskan rangkulan Yesung dan menatapnya

"Kau pergi dengan siapa _Hyung_..?aku kan..?"Tanya Kyu

"Tentu saja aku, _evil magnae_..iya kan _Hyung_?"ucap Siwon dengan senyumannya dan menatap Yesung meminta jawaban.

Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya. "Tentu saja dengan kalian berdua. Kita pergi bertiga..Ne.._Kajja.._?"ucap Yesung sambil merangkul kembali bahu mereka. Kyu langsung melepaskan rangkulan Yesung.

"_Hyung_, tidak bisa.. pilih salah satu diantara kami.."kesal Kyu

"Iya _Hyung_, tidak bisa..kau pergi denganku saja ya _Hyung_.. kan kita sudah lama tak keluar bersama seperti ini.."ucap Siwon lagi

Kyu hanya melemparkan pandangan kesalnya pada Siwon.

"Tidak..! _Hyungie_ akan pergi bersamaku aku juga sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya..sebulaan..SEBULAAAN"balas Kyu dengan penuh penekanan dikata-katanya.

"bukan hanya kau _evil magnae, _aku juga sama!" balas Siwon lagi

"Pokoknya tiii-"

"Yaaa..kalau kalian berantem terus seperti ini kapan kita perginya..sudah sudah mau tidak mau, suka atau tidak suka kita keluar bersama.. aku kan sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan kalian juga..K_ajja_..jangan membantah lagi.."tegas Yesung yang sudah mulai jenuh melihat pertengaran mereka sambil menarik tangan mereka.

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa mereka pun menuruti perkataan Yesung. Mereka kembali berdebat saat bingung akan menggunakan mobil siapa.

"Pakai mobilku saja _Hyung_.."tawar Siwon

"Tidak. Mobilku saja _Hyung_, bensinnya full kok.."balas Kyu yang menatap tajam Siwon. Lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya mereka saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

Yesung hanya menghela nafas. "Sudah selesai tatap-tatapannya..? pakai mobilku saja.."ucap Yesung yang membuyarkan aksi tatapan Won-Kyu.

...

Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang akhirnya mereka menghabiskan hari itu dengan makan di kafe milik Yesung _H & G _dan mampir ke kafe _Kona Beans_. Setelah itu mereka berencana akan menghabiskan malam ini dengan menonton di bioskop. Walaupun tak jarang Kyu dan Siwon selalu bertengkar untuk hal-hal kecil dan membuat Yesung sedikit kewalahan melihat tingkah mereka akan tetapi selebihnya mereka Nampak menikmati hari ini. Mereka selalu tertawa dan bercerita tentang hal-hal yang mereka anggap menarik.

Lewat tengah malam akhirnya mereka kembali ke dorm dengan senyum masih menghiasi wajah ketiganya. Walaupun Kyu dan Siwon terlihat lebih sering bertengkar tapi mereka bukan saling membenci melainkan hanya berusaha untuk selalu bisa dekat dengan _Hyung_ kesayangan mereka. Setelah sebulan yang lalu SJ-M sibuk dengan kegiatannya di China akhirnya mereka bisa kembali bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu seperti ini bersama Yesung.

...

"_Hyungie_, malam ini kau menginap di dorm kan..?"Tanya Kyu saat perjalanan pulang.

"Entahlah, hari ini aku belum bertemu dengan Heebongie _Hyung_.."ucap Yesung yang duduk disebelah Siwon yang sedang mengemudi. Tak lama kemudian ponsel Yesung berbunyi.

"Yaaa.._Rabid Dog _kau dimana..?"ucap Heechul dengan nada setengah berteriak membuat Yesung harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Ah Heebongie _Hyung_ aku dijalan pulang ke dorm bersama Won-Kyu..ada apa _Hyung_?" jawabnya

"Yaaa..kau bersama bocah-bocah aneh itu sekarang..? hmm..baiklah sudah dulu ya…hati-hati dengan para bocah itu..!" ucap Heechul

"Iya _Hyung_, Tapi ada a-" belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan pertanyaannya Heechul sudah memutuskan sambungan telfon mereka.

Yesung hanya menatap ponselnya bingung. "Dasar _Hyung _yang aneh..ckckck…"gumamnya

"Itu Heechul Hyung…?"Tanya Siwon sambil terus menatap kearah jalan. Yesung hanya mengangguk.

"Sudah kuduga..pasti hanya menanyakan kau dimana kan _Hyung.._?" tambah Kyu. Yesung kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tanpa Yesung sadari ternyata Won-Kyu memasang ekspesi yang sama yakni "kesal"

…

"Jadi bagaimana _Hyung_..? Kau menginap kan..?" ulang Kyu melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Menginap saja _Hyung_..kan sudah lama _Hyung_ tidak menginap didorm.."ucap Kyu lagi

"Pulang saja _Hyung_, kasihan Jongjin kalau harus tidur sendiri.."kekeh Siwon

"Yang tak bisa tidur sendiri itu bukan Jongjin tapi Yesung _Hyung_..hal seperti ini

saja kau tidak tau _Hyung_.."sinis Kyu. Siwon hanya mendengus.

"Kalau _Hyung_ menginap, aku juga akan menginap lagi di dorm _Hyung_.."ucap Siwon. Kyu membelalakkan matanya.

"Hmm. Ide bagus Woonie, kita bisa bercerita sampai pagi.."ucap Yesung senang membuat bola mata Kyu semakin membulat sempurna.

"Maksudnya kalian berduaaa..? "Tanya Kyu menunjuk Yesung dan Siwon

"Tentu saja disana kan hanya ada 2 kasur Kyunnie..."jawab Yesung

"Tidak…tidak… berarti malam ini kita tidur bertiga.."ucap Kyu cepat..

"Mwooo..?" kaget Siwon. "Hmmm…kalau begitu kau tidur dilantai Kyu.. "kekehnya

"Tentu saja tidak, Kasur Yesung _Hyung _bisa muat untuk dua orang kok. Dan seperti biasa aku akan tidur diranjang YANG SAMA dengan Yesung _Hyung_. Iya kan _Hyung_..?"Tanya Kyu dengan senyum evilnya. Mendengar ucapan Kyu, Siwon lagi-lagi harus mengalah untuk hal yang satu ini.

"Haha..kalian ini.." tawa Yesung

"Lihat saja Siwon _Hyung.._kali ini aku akan menang"batin Kyu sambil menampakkan senyum evilnya.

...

.

.

Sesampai didorm mereka akhirnya melanjutkan obrolan mereka dikamar Yesung. Mereka tampak menikmati kebersamaan mereka dengan Yesung. Walau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 dinihari tapi mereka terlihat masih asyik mengobrol dan bercanda. Akhirnya setelah lelah bercanda, Siwon tertidur duluan. Hanya tersisa Kyu dan nampak masih asyik mengobrol.

"Kyunnie..lusa aku akan pergi ke Jepang"

"Mwoo..?_Hyung_, kita baru saja bertemu tapi kau sudah berangkat lagi..?"Tanya Kyu yang tidur disamping Yesung sambil bermain dengan tangan mungil Yesung.

"Hmm…Lagipula hanya 2 hari dibandingkan kau sebulan.."ucap Yesung sambil menatap atap kamarnya.

"Hmm..benar juga. Tapi untuk apa kau pergi kesana _Hyung_, kau tidak ada jadwal..?"Tanya Kyu penasaran

"Menemani Jongjin, ia akan mengambil sekolah Seni di Jepang. Manager _Hyung _sudah mengatur kembali jadwalku jadi tak ada masalah" jelas Yesung

Kyu hanya mengangguk sambil terus masih melakukan _hobby_-nya yakni memainkan jari-jari mungil Yesung. _"_Tapi kenapa harus Jepang? Kenapa tidak diKorea saja..?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti Kyunnie, Itu semua kemauan Jongjin. Aku hanya mendukungnya saja..."

"akh benar juga, kapan sih kau bisa mengerti sesuatu dengan cepat _Hyung_..ckckck.."

"Yaaa.. jangan mulai meledekku lagi.."

"Haha...aku tidak akan berhenti meledekmu _Hyung_"

Yesung hanya mempout bibirnya. Tak lama kemudian mereka pun tertidur dengan posisi Kyu yang masih menggenggam tangan Yesung.

**OTHER POV END**

**…**

**.**

**.**

**YESUNG POV**

_Osaka, Jepang, 2011_

Aku tak henti-hentinya mengagumi keindahan Kota Osaka ini. Bunga sakura yang tengah bermekaran menambah kecantikan disetiap sudut kota ini. Rasanya tak puas jika harus berada disini hanya dengan waktu 2 hari. Aku terus memotret setiap objek yang aku kira menarik untuk difoto dengan kameraku. Aku tiba di Osaka kemarin pagi namun sayang, besok aku sudah harus kembali ke Seoul. Manager H_yung_hanya memberi waktu 3 hari padaku. Itupun aku sudah sangat beruntung. Bukan tidak pernah kemari. Aku dan member lain sudah sering menginjakkan kaki kami disini untuk melakukan konser tapi aku belum pernah melakukannya untuk berlibur. Aku kemari bersama Jongjin, adikku dan Leo, sepupuku. Sementara Jongjin tengah sibuk dengan pendaftaran sekolahnya . Aku dan dan Leo tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu kami hanya dengan menunggunya. Kami berkeliling dan sesekali mencicipi makanan baru. Atau sekedar memotret diri dan pemandangan sekitar.

Aah aku jadi ingat untuk membelikan member oleh-oleh terutama Kyu. Dia itu bawel sekali dan ada-ada saja permintaannya. Minta dibawakan _Geisha_lah minta dibawakan Kuil yang ada di Osaka lah.. Entah hal-hal aneh apalagi yang ia minta.

Untuk member lain tentu aku tak perlu repot-repot. Siwon pasti akan menerima apapun yang kuberikan padanya. Berbeda dengan anak itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyu. Dia pasti akan selalu menggerutu saat aku memberikan sesuatu padanya. Ada saja alasannya. Tidak baguslah. Kampungan lah. Aneh lah. Kuno lah. Ah.. anak itu selalu saja membuatku kesal. Tapi _toh_ pada akhirnya ia akan menerima juga hadiah dariku. Omongannya saja yang tajam tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Dan satu lagi yang berbeda. Heechul _Hyung_. Dia orang yang sangat unik jadi aku selalu berusaha memberikan barang yang menurutku unik juga walaupun pada akhirnya dia mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh padaku.

Setelah mendapatkan barang-barang yang kumaksud. Kami menghabiskan malam terakhir kami di Osaka dengan menikmati semua tempat yang menarik disini. Besok pagi kami sudah harus kembali.

...

Pagi ini aku, Jongjin dan Leo tengah menunggu mobil yang akan membawa kami ke bandara. Mataku tak lepas dari ponselku. Melihat pesan yang masuk dari Kyu, Siwon, juga Heechul Hyung. Mereka terus menanyakan kabarku. _Aiissh_..aku kan bukan anak kecil yang harus terus dipantau. Bahkan _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ saja tidak seperti ini padaku.

"Jongjin-ah, kenapa mobilnya belum datang juga..? kau yakin sudah menghubungi supirnya lagi..? ini sudah hampir setengah jam kita menunggu. Sudahlah kita naik taksi saja..Nanti kita malah ketinggalan pesawat. Lihat ini sudah jam berapa"ucapku agak kesal.

"Ne.._Hyung_.. tunggu 5 menit lagi. Kalau tidak datang juga kita pakai taksi saja.."ucap Jongjin

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya mobil yang kami tunggu datang. Dengan sedikit kesal aku naik kedalam mobil diikuti Jongjin dan Leo.

"Ahjussi tolong cepat sedikit ya.. pesawat kami berangkat satu jam lagi.."ucap Jongjin

"Ne..maafkan Saya terlambat.. saya terjebak macet saat menuju kemari.."ucap orang itu yang ternyata juga orang Korea

"mmm..ya sudahlah tidak apa-apa Ahjussi…cepat sedikit.."balas Jongjin.

...

Dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi Ahjussi mengendarai mobilnya.

Tanpa diduga hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya saat kami memasuki kawasan bandara.

"Aneh sekali, kenapadi musim semi seperti ini bisa turun hujan..?"gumamku sendiri

_Kriing.. Kriiing.._

"Yoboseo Kyu..ada apa..?"

"…"

"_Aiish.._kau ini, oleh-oleh saja yang kau tanyakan.. bukankah barusan kau sudah mengirimiku pesan kenapa menelpon lagi..?"

"….."

"….."

Aku mendengar suara-suara teriakan para member lain diseberang sana. Aku hanya tersenyum. Baru saja aku akan berbicara pada Kyu. Aku melihat sebuah mobil yang jaraknya tak jauh dari mobil kami tiba-tiba berhenti secara mendadak. Kemudian aku berteriak.

"_Ahjussi _awaaaaas…."

Tapi terlambat karena kecepatan mobil kami cukup tinggi, membuat _Ahjussi_akhirnya membanting stir kekiri dan sesaat kemudian aku merasakan tubuhku berguncang guncang.

_Bruuk Bruuk Bruuuk_…

"Aaaakkkhhh…."

Tubuhku sangat sakit. Aku membuka mataku yang sedari tadi kututup. Kepalaku serasa berputar-putar. Aku kembali menutup mataku dan membukanya ini kudengar Jongjin berteriak memanggilku. Dan aku menyadari bahwa mobil kami terbalik.

"_Hyuuung_, kau baik-baik saja..?"teriak Jongjin disampingku. Ia berusaha membuka _Selt belt_-nya. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya terdiam lemas. Tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan. Aku merasakan aliran hangat turun dipelipisku. Aku merasakan kepalaku sangat sakit. Sesaat kemudian aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Semuanya gelap.

**YESUNG POV END**

**…**

**.**

**.**

**KYUHYUN POV**

"Aiish bosan sekali" batinku. Sesekali aku kembali berkutat dengan PSP ku tapi lagi-lagi aku mempause game ku dan kembali mengambil ponselku saat ponselku berbunyi. Aku tersenyum.

"Kyu..tumben sekali kau sudah bangun..?" Tanya Sungmin Hyung padaku saat aku berada diruang tengah.

"Apa salah aku bangun pagi _Hyung_"aku berbalik bertanya padanya

"Oh..Tidak tidak, tapi ya tumben saja.. baguslah.. aku tak perlu repot-repot membangunkanmu..hehe"ucapnya sembari berjalan kedapur.

Aku hanya diam kemudian jariku kembali memencet tombol-tombol diponselku .Aku kembali tersenyum saat ada pesan masuk dari Yesung _Hyung_ . Setelah itu aku kembali pada PSP ku.

"Aaaaaaaaaakhh.."teriakku saat melihat tulisan _Game Over _di layar PSP-ku. Yang membuat Hyuk _Hyung_ terlonjak kaget dan melempar bantal yang daritadi dipeluknya kemukaku.

"Yaaaa…"teriaknya juga

"Apa..?"ucapku datar sambil menatapnya tajam.

"_Aiish_ kau ini..dasaar.."

Akhirnya kulempar PSP-ku kekursi disampingku dan kembali mengambil ponselku. Aku berniat menelpon Yesung _Hyung_ tentunya.

Setelah ia pindah dari dorm ini, dorm memang terasa begitu membosankan. Dulu saat Yesung _Hyung_ masih disini, aku selalu kesal karena ia benar-benar orang yang tidak bisa diam. Cerewet. Selalu mengomel tak jelas. Namun terkadang selalu melakukan hal bodoh. Dan semua itu menyenangkan menurutku. Sekarang semenjak 2 bulan yang lalu Yesung _Hyung _memutuskan pindah dan tinggal bersama orang tuanya aku merasa dorm semakin membosankan. Makanya tak jarang jika sedang tak ada kegiatan aku selalu menyempatkan waktuku untuk bertemu dengan _Hyung_-ku itu. Atau terkadang jika kami memiliki kesibukan masing-masing tak jarang aku sekedar mengirim pesan atau menelponnya.

...

Akupun memencet _Speed Dial _no. 1 diponselku.

"…."

"_Hyungie_…jangan lupa oleh-oleh pesananku..."ucapku saat Yesung _Hyung_menjawab telponku.

"…"

"Tentu saja, aku tau kau orang yang pelupa..makanya aku menelponmu lagi untuk mengingatkanmu _Hyung_.."ucapku lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Kyu, katakan pada Yesung H_yung_ oleh-oleh untukku juga.."teriak Hyuk _Hyung_disampingku

"aku juga…"teriak Shindong & Sungmin _Hyung_dari dapur

"Aku jugaaaaaaaa…" teriak Siwon _Hyung_ yang baru datang.

"….''

"Haha…._Hyung_ ka-.."belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat saat aku mendengar Yesung _Hyung_ berteriak pada seseorang sesaat kemudian aku mendengar dentuman yang sangat keras dan semakin membuat jantungku serasa akan berhenti saat kudengar teriakan dari…. –Yesung hyung-

"_Hyung_…? "panggilku pelan aku terlalu takut. Saat tak ada jawaban apapun aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak beres terjadi.

"_Hyung…Hyuuung..Hyunng_ ada apa.._Hyung_ jawab aku…"teriakku panik saat aku tak mendengar suara Yesung _Hyung_ yang mampu menenangkanku sekarang. Sontak semua member yang berada disini melihat kearahku. Menatapku ingin tahu. Aku hanya terdiam saat aku mendengar suaraaaa..-Jongjin- berteriak memanggil Yesung _Hyung_.

"Kyu..ada apa..? ada apa dengan Yesung _Hyung_..?"Tanya Siwon yang sudah berdiri didepanku. Aku menatap kosong dengan ponsel yang masih menempel ditelingaku mencoba mendengarkan suara apapun dari seberang sana. Namun nihil. Terakhir suara yang kudengar adalah suara teriakan Jongjin.

"_Hyung_.."panggilku lirih.

"Kyu ada apa cepat katakan..!"teriak Siwon dan mengguncangkan bahuku. Aku hanya menggeleng. Kurasakan suasana berubah menjadi tegang. Aku tersadar dan melihat member sudah berdiri didepanku menatapku ingin tahu. Aku menatap mereka –Sungmin, Hyuk, Shindong, Siwon- _Hyung_ kemudian aku hanya menggeleng ke mereka.

…

.

.

**TBC**

Bagaimana..? Bagaimana..? Maaf kalau jelek dan mengecewakan para _Reader_ sekalian yaaa. _Mind to Review.._? Apapun akan aku terima kok..^^ Thank you….


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE : I'm Beside You to Protect You**

…

CAST : Main YEKYU/KYUSUNG

YeWon/WonSung - YeChul

OTHER CAST : Other Member SJ

GENRE : Brothership/Family

* * *

Warning : Cerita ga mutu. Abal-abal. Bahasa aneh dang a baku. Typo. Tapiiii satu hal yang penting, ini ide semua keluar dari otakku sendiri… Sueeer deh…^^

Sebelumnya aku mohon maaf kalau masih ada yang bingung dengan bahasa penulisanku disini. Maklum masih butuh belajar lagi..^^ Semoga kali ini lebih baik… Yowes deh…ga banyak bacot lg…

* * *

_Happy Reading! _

_**Don't Like… Don't Read… No Bash Please…!**_

_Previous Chapter…_

…_._

_._

"_Hyung…Hyuuung..Hyung_ ada apa.._Hyung_ jawab aku…"teriakku panik saat aku tak mendengar suara Yesung _Hyung_ yang mampu menenangkanku sekarang. Sontak semua member yang berada disini melihat kearahku. Menatapku ingin tahu. Aku hanya terdiam saat aku mendengar suaraaaa..-Jongjin- berteriak memanggil Yesung _Hyung_.

"Kyu..ada apa..? ada apa dengan Yesung _Hyung_..?"Tanya Siwon yang sudah berdiri didepanku. Aku menatap kosong dengan ponsel yang masih menempel ditelingaku mencoba mendengarkan suara apapun dari seberang sana. Namun nihil. Terakhir suara yang kudengar adalah suara teriakan Jongjin.

"_Hyung_.."panggilku lirih.

"Kyu ada apa cepat katakan..!"teriak Siwon dan mengguncangkan bahuku. Aku hanya menggeleng. Kurasakan suasana berubah menjadi tegang. Aku tersadar dan melihat member sudah berdiri didepanku menatapku ingin tahu. Aku menatap mereka –Sungmin, Hyuk, Shindong, Siwon- _Hyung_ kemudian aku hanya menggeleng ke mereka.

…

.

.

* * *

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**KYUHYUN POV**

**.**

"Lalu ada apa Kyu? kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu memanggil Yesung _hyung_?" Tanya Hyuk _hyung_ yang terlihat panik. Lagi-lagi aku hanya menggeleng. Tanpa memikirkan apapun aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan langsung masuk kamar. Aku bisa merasakan para member menatapku bingung. Dikamar aku langsung mengganti bajuku, mengambil jaketku serta tasku. Setelah semua yang kurasa sudah kusiapkan aku keluar kamar dan berlari menuju pintu _Dorm_.

"Hei Kyu..kau mau kemana..?!"teriak Shindong _hyung_ melihatku berlari keluar kamar. Tak kupedulikan panggilan Shindong _hyung_ dari ruang tengah. Aku menutup pintu _Dorm _dengan kasar dan terus berlari menuju lift.

.

_Tiiing_.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama pintu lift terbuka. Aku memasuki lift dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku tak bisa diam saja. Sesuatu pasti terjadi dengan Yesung _hyung_. Yang ada dipikiranku saat ini adalah bertemu dengannya. Pikiranku kacau sedangkan tanganku tak lepas dari ponselku dan terus menerus men-_dial _tombolno.1. Namun nihil tetap tak ada jawaban dari ponsel milik Yesung _hyung._

...

"Kyu~!" teriak seseorang. Tanpa kupedulikan panggilannya, aku tetap masuk kedalam mobilku. Tapi orang itu lebih cepat dariku. Sedetik kemudian orang itu yang ternyata Siwon _hyung_, sudah duduk didalam mobilku.

Aku hanya diam menatapnya.

"Kau mau kemana..?"Tanya Siwon _hyung_ padaku.

"Jepang.."ucapku singkat

Dia terlihat terkejut namun dengan yakin ia berkata "baiklah..aku ikut, kita ke Jepang sekarang.."ucapnya

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala dan memacu mobilku menuju bandara. Aku tau apa yang dirasakan Siwon _hyung_. Tanpa harus aku menjelaskan padanya apa yang terjadi dengan Yesung _hyung_, Siwon _hyung_ pasti mengerti ada sesuatu yang tak beres terjadi pada _hyung_ sampai aku harus bertingkah seperti ini.

"_Hyung_, coba telpon Jongjin atau Leo _Hyung_.."ucapku

"Hah..Jongjin..? aku tak punya no Jongjin ataupun Leo"

"Pakai ponselku …"ucapku sambil menyerahkan ponselku dan tetap fokus menyetir.

Kemudian Siwon _hyung_ mulai disibukkan dengan aktivitasnya menelpon Jongjin ataupun Leo _hyung_ yang sama sekali tak menjawab panggilan kami. Aku semakin yakin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi disana. Setelah bersusah payah mendapatkan tiket ke Osaka secepatnya akhirnya kami mendapatkannya. Setengah Jam menunggu terasa begitu lama untuk kami mengingat kekhawatiran meliputi diri kami berdua. Tak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara. Aku masih terus mencoba menghubungi Jongjin dan Siwon _hyung_ mencoba menghubungi Leo _Hyung_.

...

.

.

"Jongjin _hyung_..! akhirnya kau mengangkat telponku.."teriakku yang membuat Siwon _hyung_ langsung menghampiriku.

"apa yang terjadi..? ada apa dengan Yesung _hyung_..?"tanyaku langsung

"..."

"Apaaa? kalian di RS mana? 2 jam lagi aku akan sampai disana…"ucapku

"..."

"Tidak! aku akan tetap kesana. Aku sudah dibandara. Pastikan sesampai aku di Jepang kau mengangkat telpon dariku _hyung_"

"..."

Aku menatap Siwon _hyung_ yang sedari tadi menatapku meminta penjelasan. Baru akan membuka mulutku panggilan untuk menuju pesawat membuatku menunda perkataanku.

"aku ceritakan didalam pesawat _hyung_.._Kajja_.."ajakku menarik tangan Siwon _hyung_

_._

**KYUHYUN POV END**

...

**.**

**.**

**OTHER POV**

**.**

"Jungsoo~~~ Jungsoooo~~~! "teriak Heechul saat ia keluar dari kamarnya .

"Jungsooo~~~~~~~~~! " Heechul kembali berteriak keras saat orang yang dipanggilnya tak juga menyahut.

"_Aiiish…_ _hyung_ ini masih pagi kenapa teriak-teriak sih..kau mau membuat kami tuli _hyung_?"ucap Donghae yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi

"Mana Jungsoo..?!"Tanya Heechul tak sabaran

"Mana aku tau aku kan baru selesai mandi. Mungkin di _dorm _11. Ada apa sih _hyung_.."Tanya Hae sambil berjalan kedapur dan mengambil botol minuman dikulkas.

"Jongwoon kecelakaan..!"teriaknya panic

_Bruuuuuusssshh __**….**_Donghae menyemburkan minuman didalam mulutnya.

"Uhuk..Uhuk..Uhuk….ma-maksudmu apa_ hyung_..?"Tanya Donghae yang ikut panik. Dengan cepat ia mengelap mulutnya dan meletakkan botol minum yang ada ditangannya ke atas meja.

"Aku juga tidak tau bagaimana, Soo Bin (Manager) _hyung_ baru saja menelponku dan dia sedang dibandara sekarang. Katanya Jongwoon mengalami kecelakaan mobil saat akan perjalanan kebandara kembali ke Seoul."jelas Heechul cepat

"A-apa..? bagaimana keadaan Jongwoon sekarang?!"ucap seseorang yang baru masuk kedalam _dorm_. Ia terlihat shock saat mendengar perkataan Heechul barusan.

"YA! Park Jungsoo! aku mencarimu daritadi, kau darimana huh..?! Soo Bin _hyung_ menelponmu tapi kau tidak mengangkat telpon darinya"ucap Heechul dengan nada yang amat kesal.

"Maaf, aku kebawah sebentar, ada barangku yang tertinggal dimobil. Lalu sekarang bagaimana keadaan Jongwoon?"Tanya leeteuk cepat dan mendapat anggukan dari Hae.

"YA! Mana aku tau! Soo Bin _hyung_ hanya mengatakan akan mengabari kita lagi setelah ia sampai Osaka. Aaakh~~~~! aku akan gila jika aku tidak mendapat kabar tentang Jongwoon secepatnya.. "teriak Heechul frustasi.

"Kita berkumpul di dorm bawah, Hae bangunkan Wookie.. cepat susul kami dibawah…"ucap Leeteuk setengah berlari menuju pintu yang diikuti Heechul dibelakangnya.

...

_Dorm_ 11

.

"A-a-apaaa…? Jadi Kyu tau..? Sekarang dia dimana..?" kaget Leeteuk

Hyuk mengangguk. "Sepertinya ia pergi dengan Siwon. Sudah sejak 2 jam yang lalu kami menelpon mereka tapi ponsel mereka sibuk." jelas Hyuk

"Ke-kemana mereka.."Tanya leeteuk. Para member hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Bodoh..! Tentu saja mereka ke Osaka Jungsoo~~~"ucap Heechul membuat semua member terkejut.

"_Aiiish_.. bocah-bocah itu..andaikan aku juga berada disini, aku pasti juga akan ikut mereka"gerutu Heechul pada dirinya sendiri

"A-apa yang kau katakan _hyung_, kau yakin mereka menyusul Yesung _hyung_ begitu?"Tanya Wookie

"Hmm…Aku pasti tidak salah..! Aaaaakh~~~~ aku terlambat!"teriak Heechul lagi.

"Lalu apa apaan ini mengapa tidak ada satupun kabar tentang Jongwoon..membuat kesal saja!" lanjutnya. Heechul hanya terus mondar mandir diruangan dan menatap ponselnya.

"Telp Kyu dan Siwon lagi"ucap leeteuk

"Setengah jam yang lalu Aku sudah menelpon mereka, tapi masih tidak aktif, _hyung_ .."ucap Sungmin.

"co-coba lagi _hyung_.."ucap Hae yang sudah hampir menangis.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

"Kyuuunnie..! akhirnya…"teriak Sungmin saat Kyu menjawab telponnya. Leeteuk langsung merebut ponsel Sungmin dan Heechul yang sedari tadi mondar mandir langsung berdiri disamping Leeteuk

"Kyu kalian dimana?" Tanya Leeteuk

"..."

"APA?! kenapa kalian bertindak sendiri seperti ini..?"ucapnya agak marah

"YA! Park Jungsoo gunakan loudspeakernya, aku juga ingin mendengarnya.."ucap Heechul.

Leeteuk pun memencet tombol loudspeaker dan semua member focus mendengarkan suara Kyuhyun diseberang sana.

"Maaf _hyung_ kami tidak mengatakan hal ini padamu, kami sangat panik tadi.."ucap Kyu

"YA! Bocah _Evil _kenapa tid—"

"Sssssttttt..dengarkan Kyu dulu Chullie"ucap Leeteuk. Heechul hanya mendengus pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana Yesung _hyung_ Kyunnie.."Tanya Wookie dengan nada khawatir

"Syukurlah _hyungie_ tidak terluka parah tapi menurut dokter Yesung _hyung_ harus melakukan _city scan_ akibat benturan keras dikepalanya.. tapi selebihnya dia baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit memar dibagian wajah serta badannya.."jelas Kyu.

"Lalu kapan _hyung_ bisa kembali ke Seoul?"Tanya Hyuk

"Sementara ini _hyungie_ harus berada dirumah sakit akibat gegar otak ringan yang di alami. Sekarangpun _hyungie_ masih tertidur. Siwon _hyung_ sedang berkonsultasi dengan dokter" jelasnya lagi

"Syukurlah... Terus beri kabar kami tentang keadaan Jongwoon, Kyu.."ucap leeteuk lagi. "oh iya, apa kalian sudah bertemu Soo Bin _hyung_?"

"Hmm..aku mengerti..Apa Soo Bin _hyung_ juga kemari?"Tanya Kyu

"Iya, justru kami mendapat kabar Jongwoon kecelakaan dari Soo Bin _hyung_, bukannya dari kalian"

"Aku terlalu panik _hyung_. Ah iya, Hei.. Kim Heechul! Kau disitu kan..?"panggil Kyu

"YA! Dasar bocah _evil _sopanlah sedikit! Panggil aku _hyung_! ada apa..huh?" Tanya Heechul kesal

"Bisakah kau ketempat Omma dan Appa Yesung _hyung_..? Setelah Jongjin memberi kabar mereka kecelakaan Omma terus menangis dan ingin menyusul kemari. Tapi rasanya itu tak perlu. Katakan pada Omma dan Appa kami yang akan menjaga disini dan katakan juga Yesung _hyung_ sudah baik-baik saja sekarang.."

"Hmm…Kalau saja bukan demi Jongwoon, aku tak akan menurutimu Bocah _evil_..!" ucap Heechul yang langsung bergegas meninggalkan _dorm_ menuju rumah Yesung.

"Hei bocah_ evil_ terus kabari aku tentang perkembangan Jongwoon"teriak Heechul keras sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu. Sontak semua member bersamaan menutup telinga mereka.

"_Aiiish_.." Gerutu Kyu. "Sudah dulu ya _hyungdeul_..aku akan mengabari perkembangan Yesung_ hyung_ disini"lanjutnya

"Baiklah Kyu, kami selalu menunggu kabar darimu.."ucap Leeteuk yang kemudian menutup telponnya.

Semua member menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nafas bersamaan.

"Syukurlah Yesung _hyung_ baik-baik saja…lega rasanya..haaaahh.."ucap Hae yang langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa. Semua memberpun mengangguk dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka tadi kecuali Leeteuk, Wookie dan Hae yang lebih memilih tinggal di _dorm_ 11.

...

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

_Osaka, Jepang_

**.**

"_Hyungie_ kau sudah bangun..? bagaimana perasaanmu _hyung_."Tanya Kyu cepat saat melihat Yesung bangun dari pingsannya.

Yesung hanya mengerjapkan matanya perlahan kemudian meringis saat merasakan sakit dikepalanya.

"Dimana yang sakit _hyung_..? aku panggilkan dokter ya..?ucap Siwon yang juga sudah berada diruangan.

"Oh..Tidak perlu Wonie, hanya sedikit pusing saja"ucapnya. Siwon hanya mengangguk sambil terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Yesung.

"Wajar saja kalau pusing _hyung_, kau kan kena gegar otak ringan"jelas Kyu dan mendapat anggukan dari Siwon.

"Ah iya, Jongjin dan Leo dimana..? mereka baik-baik saja kan..?"ucap Yesung panik yang teringat keadaan 2 orang yang bersamanya. Ia pun berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. Kyu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menahan tubuh Yesung.

"Tenang _hyung_, mereka baik-baik saja. Hanya menderita luka kecil. Sekarang mereka sedang bersama Soo Bin _hyung_ dikantin. Yang paling parah diantara kalian kaulah _hyung_, kenapa kau tidak memakai _seat belt _sih..? kalau kau kenapa-kenapa bagaimana_ hyung_..?!"ucap Kyu agak kesal.

"Sudah Kyu..yang penting Yesung _hyung_ sekarang baik-baik saja. Hmm.. _Hyung_ lapar tidak..?"ucap Siwon.

Yesung hanya tersenyum. "Iya~~, maafkan aku. T-tapi… kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh ya...?" bingungnya.

"apa yang aneh _hyung_?" Tanya Kyu. Yesung terdiam menatap Kyu dan Siwon bergantian tiba-tiba matanya membulat.

"YA! Kalian berdua kenapa bisa ada disini..?! Kalian kan harusnya di Seoul kenapa tiba-tiba berada di Jepang?"teriak Yesung yang membuat Won-Kyu menutup telinga mereka.

"Hei hei ini dimana..? atau aku sekarang sudah berada di Seoul" teriak Yesung lagi. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan kemudian kembali menatap Kyu dan Siwon bingung. Siwon dan Kyu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah _hyung_-nya itu

"haha…._hyung_ kenapa bodohmu itu tak bisa hilang sih..?"ucap Kyu disela tawanya. Siwon pun ikut tertawa melihat wajah Yesung.

"YA..! aku bertanya kenapa kalian malah tertawa.."kesal Yesung melihat _dongsaeng_-nya puas menertawakannya.

"Akh.. _hyung_ nampaknya benturan dikepalamu itu membuat kau semakin bodoh _hyung_..haha..bagaimana kau baru menyadarinya kami ada disini..?hahaha…"ledek Kyu

"YA..! CHO KYUHYUN..!"teriak Yesung lagi.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya terus tertawa kemudian bersamaan memeluk Yesung erat"_hyungiiiiiiiee~~~_"

"Lepaskan aku!"teriak Yesung

"Tidak akan _hyung_..! Haha…"ucap Kyu tertawa

"CHO KYUHYUN…! CHOI SIWOOON LEPASKAN AKU~~~~~"

...

.

.

_Keesokan harinya._

_._

_Gimpo Airport. Seoul._

_._

"_Hyung_, apa masih pusing..?"Tanya Kyu saat mereka baru turun dari pesawat. Wajah Yesung terlihat masih pucat. Dipesawat ia tak banyak bicara, ia hanya terus memejamkan matanya. Kyu yang duduk disampingnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Sedikit Kyu.. tapi tenang saja tak apa-apa..lebih baik kita cepat pergi dari sini sebelum ada wartawan yang melihat kita.."ucap Yesung. Ia memakai masker untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan jaket dengan penutup kepala untuk menutupi balutan perban dikepalanya. Untung saja kabar ia kecelakaan tak ada wartawan yang tau. Kalau sampai berita kecelakaan ini menyebar pasti sekarang dibandara, diRS, ataupun di _dorm_ akan dipenuhi para wartawan. Beruntung Manajer hyung bisa mengatasi masalah ini dengan manajemen SM Ent.

.

Mereka mempercepat langkah mereka saat ada seorang remaja yang berteriak memanggil nama Siwon yang berjalan dibelakang Yesung dan Kyu. Dan tentu saja mereka langsung berteriak histeris saat melihat Siwon tanpa penyamaran apapun seperti Yesung dan Kyu.

"Aaaaaaaaa… Siwon Oppaa…"teriak seorang remaja putri.

Yesung dan Kyu pun langsung semakin mempercepat langkah mereka menuju mobil yang menjemput mereka sedangkan Siwon? Sial untukknya, ia langsung dikerubuti para gadis-gadis itu. Kyu menengok kebelakang melihat Siwon yang tengah berusaha keluar dari gerombolan para gadis-gadis yang tiba-tiba jumlahnya membengkak itu. Siwon menatap Kyu memohon pertolongan tapi Kyu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan membuat Siwon mendelik.

Setelah Kyu dan Yesung sampai di mobil mereka mencoba mengatur nafas mereka yang sedikit tersengal karena kelelahan. Setelah menunggu 15 menit akhirnya Siwon datang bersama Jongjin, Leo dan Manager _hyung_.

"YA! Kyu apa maksudmu tadi, kau meledekku karena serbuan fans tadi..?"kesal Siwon saat masuk mobil.

"Salahmu sendiri". Kyu hanya tertawa puas membuat Siwon semakin kesal.

"Nah Jongwoon, sekarang bagaimana..? kau mau pulang kerumah atau ke_ Dorm_..?"Tanya Soo Bin.

"Ke _dorm _saja " ucap Kyu cepat

Yesung hanya tersenyum."Hmm. Iya _hyung, _lebih baik aku ke _dorm_ saja.

"Tapi apa tidak lebih baik kalau kau istirahat dirumah saja.."ucap Soo Bin lagi

"_Aiish_.. Soo Bin _hyung_! biarkan Yesung hyung pulang ke _dorm_"ucap Kyu

"Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Jongjin-ah kau pulang duluan katakan pada Omma aku di _dorm_. Nanti malam aku pulang.."ucap Yesung

"Hmm.. baiklah. Nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu di _dorm hyung_..."ucap Jongjin

"Aku saja yang mengantar Yesung _hyung_ pulang nanti. Kau dirumah saja.. Bukankah tanganmu masih terkilir?"ucap Kyu cepat

"Tidak apa-apa Kyu, aku akan menjemput Jongwoonie _hyung_.."ucap Jongjin lagi

"Tidak perlu, aku dan Kyu yang akan mengantar Yesung _hyung_ pulang lagipula kau juga harus istirahat.." Tambah Siwon yang mendapat delikan dari Kyu.

"Hmm..baiklah kalau begitu, aku titip Jongwoon _hyung_" ucap Jongjn pada akhirnya.

...

.

Mereka pun sampai didorm. Baru saja mereka membuka pintu, Yesung terkejut saat sebuah tubuh menubruknya dengan keras dan memeluknya erat.

"Hae.."panggil Yesung pada orang yang tengah memelukknya. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung Donghae yang sepertinya kini tengah menangis dipelukannya.

Kyu yang melihat Donghae yang tengah memeluk Yesung langsung buru-buru melepaskan pelukan mereka. "YA! Hae _hyung, _Lepaskan _hyungie_.. dia butuh istirahat" ucap Kyu sambil terus berusaha melepaskan pelukan Donghae. Namun Donghae pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Kyu makin kesal.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa Jongwoon, syukurlah..kami khawatir sekali.."ucap Leeteuk yang berada didepannya.

"YA! Hae _hyung_, sampai kapan kau memeluk Yesung hyung seperti itu..? biarkan dia istirahat didalam.."teriak Kyu.

Akhirnya Hae melepaskan pelukannya dan sudah diduga ia menangis.

"Hae, kenapa menangis..? aku kan baik-baik saja.."ucap Yesung tersenyum menatap Hae yang terlihat seperti anak kecil. Donghae hanya menggeleng.

"Sudah kita masuk dulu kedalam.."ajak Leeteuk sambil menarik tangan Yesung.

...

"Benarkah kau baik-baik saja Jongwoon..? lebih baik kau istirahat saja kau pucat sekali.."ucap Leeteuk khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung, tidak apa-apa..sungguh.."ucap Yesung meyakinkan padahal nyatanya ia masih pusing sejak berada didalam pesawat tadi. Kyu hanya diam menatap _hyung_-nya itu.

"_hyung_, minumlah dulu.."ucap Wookie seraya menyodorkan minuman untuk Yesung

"Terima kasih Wookie.."

"Heebongie _hyung_ mana?" Tanya Yesung saat ia tak melihat sosok Heechul

"Ah..aku lupa, dia kan masih di ru-"

.

_Brak!_

_._

"Mana Jongwoon..! Jongwoon! Jongwoonn! Jongwoon..!" teriak Heechul saat ia baru membuka pintu dorm.

"Jongwoon..?!"panggilnya lagi. Saat matanya menemukan orang yang dicari dia langsung berlari dan memelukknya erat

"_Aiish_, kau hampir membuatku gila, Jongwoon..!" ucap Heechul cepat sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"YA! kalian semua" Tunjuknya pada semua member. "Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku kalau Jongwoon pulang ke _dorm_? Dengan bodohnya aku menunggu dirumahnya tapi hanya Jongjin yang muncul.."teriaknya. Yesung dan semua member hanya tertawa.

"Ya itulah kau _hyung_, saat kita semua menunggu disini kau sendiri yang lebih memilih menunggu dirumahnya,dasar aneh.."ucap Hyuk

"YA! jangan katakan aku aneh..kalian lebih aneh lagi.. Diantara mereka hanya kita berdua yang normal.. benarkan _Rabid Dog_..? haha.."ucap Heechul. Semua member mendelik.

Ia pun menggeser posisi Kyu yang sedari tadi duduk disamping Yesung dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya dan merangkul bahu Yesung.

"YA!, Heechul _hyung_!seenaknya saja, itu kan tempatku"kesal Kyu

"Oh, seperti ada yang berbicara..tapi kenapa orangnya tidak ada ya..?"cueknya.

"Hahahahaha…"semua member tertawa membuat Kyu semakin kesal.

"Dasar AB Couple yang aneh..lebih baik aku membantu Wookie didapur"ucap Sungmin

...

.

.

Para member SJ tengah bersiap-siap dibelakang panggung. Terlihat Yesung tengah asyik memainkan ponsel-nya dan duduk diapit oleh Kyu sibuk dengan PSP-nya dan Siwon yang sibuk dengan _i-pad-_nya. Sedangkan disudut lain Heechul sibuk dengan kaca ditangan-nya yang terus merapikan tatanan rambutnya dan _make-up _nya. Leeteuk dan Hae yang sibuk dengan dunia mimpinya. Disudut lainnya nampak Hyuk dan Shindong yang asyik dengan cemilan mereka. Sedangkan Wookie dan Sungmin terlihat sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Sebuah suara membuat mereka tersadar dari dunia mereka masing-masing saat seorang Manager _hyung_ memanggil mereka untuk tampil.

...

.

"_Bye.._ _hyungie_…"ucap Kyu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"_Bye_…kalian hati-hati ya.."balas Yesung

Yesung berjalan kedalam apartemennya. Ia terlihat sangat lelah. Sesekali ia menggoyangkan lehernya kekanan dan kekiri.

"Jongwoonie kau sudah pulang _nak_..? bagaimana _perform_-nya?" tanya Omma Yesung.

"Kenapa Omma belum tidur, ini sudah larut. Semuanya lancar.."jawab Yesung

"_Aiigoo.._anakku pasti lelah sekali. Sudah sana cepat tidur"

Yesung hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia langsung meletakkan tasnya dan mengganti bajunya.

"aakh.."rintihnya

Yesung memegangi kepalanya. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia sering merasakan sakit kepala yang hebat setelah kecelakaan yang ia alami sebulan yang lalu. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya menahan sakit dikepalanya.

"aku tidak apa-apa…"gumamnya

**OTHER POV END**

...

**.**

**.**

**YESUNG POV**

**.**

_Flashback_ : On

.

"_Maaf Yesung Ssi. Ada gumpalan darah beku __di Otak anda_ atau menurut bahasa kedokterannya yakni **Intracranial hematoma **. Hal yang membuat anda sering mengeluhkan sakit kepala anda.."

"_Ap-apa maksudnya dok..?"_

"_Bukankah Anda baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan mendapat Gegar Otak ringan saat itu…?"_

"_I-Iya tapi bukankah dokter mengatakan saat itu tak ada hal yang dikhawatirkan.."_

"_Maafkan kami Yesung Ssi, ternyata kami salah. Dalam kasus ini bisa saja terjadi dan efeknya baru diketahui setelah beberapa minggu atau beberapa bulan setelah seseorang mengalami benturan keras dikepalanya. Dan hal ini yang terjadi pada Anda. Saya sangat menyesal mengatakan hal ini.."_

"_Lalu bagaimana dok..?"_

"_Tidak ada cara lain, anda harus dioperasi. Karena jika dibiarkan hal ini akan semakin memburuk mengingat gumpalan darah itu terletak disyaraf penglihatan anda. Dan dilihat dari hasil ini, Tingkat kesulitan operasi anda cukup tinggi. Keputusan ada ditangan anda Yesung ssi.."_

"_Apa anda menjamin operasi ini akan berhasil..?"_

"_Maafkan kami, saya juga tidak bisa memprediksikan berapa persen keberhasilan itu. Tapi kami akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk membuat operasi ini berhasil.."_

"_lalu, jika operasi ini gagal..?aku akan mati begitu..?"_

"_saya tidak mengatakan seperti itu…saya hanya-"_

"_Lalu kenapa anda menyarankan operasi ini, jika anda sendiri tak yakin hal itu..?!"_

"_kami sebagai dokter hanya berusaha untuk menyelamatkan hidup pasien kami.. "_

" _Anda sendiri yang mengatakannya dokter, jika gagal berarti aku akan mati.. kalau begitu aku tak menyetujui operasi ini.!"_

"_tapi Yesung Ssi, anda juga harus memikirkan diri anda sendiri. Anda akan mengalami kebutaan permanen jika tak melakukan operasi ini.."_

"_aku lebih memilih menjadi buta daripada aku harus mati didalam kamar operasi itu.!"_

"_saya mengerti masalah anda, namun cobalah mengerti Yesung ssi ini bukan hanya tentang kebutaan, tapi ini tentang hidup anda selanjutnya.. rasa sakit itupun perlahan akan bisa membunuh anda.."_

"_apa lagi maksudmu dokter..? apa lagi..? apa kau mau mengatakan walaupun aku tak dioperasi aku tetap akan mati..?!"_

"_maafkan saya Yesung ssi, inilah kenyataannya.."_

.

_Flashback : Off_

_._

Kata-kata itu masih saja terngiang dibenakku. Aku akan mati. Dengan atau tanpa operasi itu aku tetap akan mati. Aku menghela nafas berat. Kini aku berada didalam mobilku. Tanpa berniat sedikitpun beranjak dari sini. Aku hanya duduk dengan tatapan kosong. Aku masih berada diparkiran RS. Aku tak bisa berpikir lagi. Pikiranku kacau saat ini. Tentu saja bagaimana tidak kacau saat kau tau kau akan mati. Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan. Membiarkan aku perlahan mati atau membiarkan aku mati diruang operasi terkutuk itu..? Apa tak ada pilihan lain yang bisa membuatku lebih baik..?

"AAAAAAAAKKKHHH…"teriakku frustasi. Aku memukul _dashboard_ mobilku dengan keras.

.

_Kriing..Kriing..Kriing.._

_._

Aku mengangkat ponselku yang sedari tadi berdering dan tak kuperdulikan. Dengan setengah marah aku mengangkatnya..

"Ada Apa..?!"ucapku ketus.

"..."

"Kyu, maafkan aku.. aku tidak apa-apa Kyu..ada apa..?"

"..."

"tidak sungguh tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang kesal.."

"..."

"Hmm..baiklah aku kesana sekarang.."

Aku menutup ponselku dan mengemudikan mobilku ketempat yang Kyuhyun katakan tadi. Walau pikiranku masih kacau sekarang tapi aku tak akan membiarkan member SJ mengetahui hal ini. Tidak. Aku harus menutupinya. Aku akan baik-baik saja.. pasti! akan ada cara yang membuatku tetap hidup.

...

.

.

"_Hyungie_…disini…"panggil Kyu.

"_Hyung_ kenapa kau pucat, kau sakit..?"lanjut Kyu sambil terus memperthatikan wajahku

"Tidak, hanya sepertinya aku akan flu.. hal apa yang ingin kau diskusikan denganku?"

"Tidak ada hal apapun yang ingin kukatakan, aku hanya sedang bosan saja. Makanya aku menelponmu untuk menemaniku..hehe.."cengirnya

"YA!..kau mengerjaiku lagi..aku bukan pengasuhmu.."kesalku

"Haha..deritamu _hyung_, kenapa begitu mudah dibodohi olehku..haha"

Aku hanya mengacak rambutnya pelan. Mungkin dengan begini kesedihanku akan berkurang walau kata-kata dokter itu masih menari-nari dibenakku.

...

Aku kembali kerumah dengan langkah gontai. Aku melihat Omma dan Appaku yang tengah asyik menonton TV dan sesekali tertawa. Aku terdiam ditempatku berdiri menatap mereka.

"Omma, Appa.. apa aku akan mati..? Tolong aku Omma. Aku tak mau mati sekarang. Aku belum membahagiakan kalian sepenuhnya. Aku belum jadi anak yang membanggakan kalian..aku selalu meyusahkan kalian.." batinku. Airmataku mengalir begitu saja.

"_Hyung_, sedang apa disini kenapa tidak masuk?"panggil Jongjin dibelakangku

Dengan cepat aku menghapus air mataku dan tersenyum berbalik menghadapnya.."Jongjin-ah kau dari mana..?"

Jongjin mengerutkan keningnya. "kau kenapa _hyung_, aneh sekali..?"

"Apanya yang aneh..? aku kan bertanya padamu..?"

"Yang aneh itu kenpa kau daritadi hanya berdiri disini sambil menatap Omma dan Appa..Ada apa _hyung_..?"

Aku gelagapan mencari alasan.. "mmm..Ti-Tidak, hanya senang melihat Omma dan Appa berdua seperti itu.."ucapku menunjuk Omma dan Appa.

"Oooh..aku kira ada apa.."

Aku menghela nafasku. Aku tak boleh membiarkan tawa mereka memudar karena aku. Tak boleh. Walaupun aku harus mati, aku akan mati dengan terus melihat senyuman mereka.

Maafkan aku…

Omma… Appa…. Jongjin…..

**YESUNG POV END**

...

**.**

**.**

**KYUHYUN POV**

**.**

Aneh. Satu kata yang selalu kukatakan pada Yesung _hyung_. Tapi kali ini bukan aneh karena kebodohan dan kelakuannya. Akhir-akhir ini dia sangat aneh. Tidak lebih tepatnya Sebulan terakhir ini. _Hyungie _terlihat seperti tidak baik-baik saja. Aku sering mendapatinya melamun dan bahkan aku sendiri tak percaya melihatnya.

Dia menangis..!

Aku mendengarnya terisak dikamarnya. Aku ingin menanyakannnya tapi selalu saja jawaban yang kudapat darinya hanya sebuah senyuman. "aku baik-baik saja Kyu..?" atau "memangnya aku kenapa..?".

Ya sudah 2 minggu ini Yesung _hyung_ kembali ke-_dorm_. Inipun sudah membuatku aneh. Biasanya dia lebih memilih tinggal di apartemennya sendiri bersama orang tuanya dibandingkan disini tapi kali ini ia lebih memilih dan menghabiskan waktunya di _dorm_. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Dia tak pernah seperti ini. Dan satu lagi aku dan Heechul _hyung_ sering sekali mendapati Yesung _hyung_ yang tiba-tiba saja tidak focus saat mengerjakan sesuatu entah itu membaca, memainkan PSP nya atau berjalan. Ini bukan Yesung_ hyung_ yang kukenal.

.

"YA! _Rabid Dog_, kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa..? kau ini kenapa sih, sering sekali tersandung seperti ini.."ucap Heechul _hyung_ saat membantu Yesung _hyung_ yang lagi-lagi terjatuh saat kami sedang berjalan.

"_Hyung, _lebih baik kalian duluan saja, aku tunggu disini saja ya..aku sedikit pusing"ucap Yesung _hyung_

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa _hyung_?" tanyaku. Ia hanya mengangguk kepalanya "Ya sudah _hyung _tunggu saja disini ,kami akan kembali secepatnya.."ucapku khawatir

"Kyu, kau saja yang kedalam aku akan membawa Jongwoon kembali ke mobil.."ucap Heechul hyung. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa,_hyung.._ hanya sedikit pusing saja. Aku tunggu kalian saja disini. Kyu, tolong ambilkan _schedule_ untukku juga ya.."ucapnya sambil duduk disalah satu kursi di gedung SM ini.

"kau yakin Jongwoon..?"Tanya heechul _hyung _tak yakin.

"Iya _hyung_. Tenang saja.."ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Aku dan Heechul _hyung_ hanya saling menatap kemudian mengangguk dan meninggalkan Yesung _hyung_.

.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**...**

**.**

**YESUNG POV**

Kepalaku terasa amat sakit. Aku menatap punggung Heechul _hyung_ dan Kyu yang berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku pasti membuat mereka khawatir. Tentu saja sejak aku masuk kegedung SM ini aku selalu terjatuh. Saat rasa sakit itu datang tiba-tiba, pandanganku pun ikut mengabur. Apa ini artinya keadaanku memburuk…? Dan ini sudah seringkali terjadi. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan operasi itu. Tak peduli Dokter Han yang memaksaku untuk memikirkannya lagi. Aku tak mau mati diruang terkutuk itu. Tidak. Aku akan terus berjuang dan bertahan sendiri sampai akhir. Aku tak akan menyerah. Ini keputusanku.

...

Hari ini kami akan _perform_ di Busan semuanya baik-baik saja sampai akhir konser. Namun tidak saat ini. Kami tengah bercanda disebuah Restoran. Kebiasaan kami jika selesai _perform_ kami selalu menyempatkan waktu kami untuk makan bersama. Semua member terlihat senang begitupun denganku. Aku sangat bahagia memiliki mereka. Aku tak akan menyesal bersama mereka. Walaupun aku harus berakhir disini aku bahagia karena.. mungkin disisa hariku aku masih bisa bersama para member.

"_Hyung_.. "panggil Kyu disampingku saat kami selesai makan dan berjalan menuju bis kami.

"Hmm.."aku menjawab tanpa menoleh padanya

"_Hyung_…"panggilnya lagi

"Ada apa Kyu..?"ucapku tersenyum menoleh kearahnya.

Dia hanya tersenyum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar..terus saja menggodaku.."kesalku sambil merangkul pinggangnya.

.

_DEG…_

_._

Tubuhku menegang, aku melepaskan rangkulanku pada Kyu. Pandanganku. Mataku. Kabur. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun dengan jelas. Aku mengerjapkan mataku mencoba untuk menormalkan penglihatanku namun nihil pandanganku tetap kabur.

"_Hyung_, ada apa..?"Tanya Kyu mengguncangkan badanku. Terdengar dari nada suaranya yang panik.

Aku tersadar. Jangan biarkan Kyu tau. "Tidak, Ayo cepat kita ke mobil.."aku berusaha untuk tetap merasakan langkahku. Tapi sangat sulit rasanya. Aku merangkul pinggang Kyu erat, bisa kurasakan Kyu menoleh kerahku dia pasti bisa melihat kejanggalan. Tapi kali ini aku sangat takut. Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum. Kemudian Kyu merangkul bahuku erat. Terima kasih Kyu setidaknya aku merasa nyaman karena kau disampingku sekarang. Aku masih mengerjapkan mataku berulang-ulang namun , aku mengerjapkan mataku lebih dalam dan…

"Aaaakh…!"teriakku.

"_Hyung_, ada apa..?!"Tanya Kyu panik.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa..hehe.."ucapku bahagia karena pandanganku kembali normal. Ya, semuanya kembali normal. Kyu hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kau mengerjaiku _hyung_..?!"

"Sesekali aku mengerjaimu tidak masalah kan Kyu..?"ucapku padanya

"YA! _hyung_.. tidak lucu..!"ucapnya kesal. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya. Kami pun melanjutkan langkah kami menuju bis yang akan membawa kami ke Seoul.

...

.

.

_Flashback : On_

_._

"_Yesung Ssi, apa anda tidak bisa memikirkan lagi tentang operasi anda..?"_

"_Sudah kukatakan dok, jika operasi itu tetap tidak menghasilkan apapun, aku tidak mau..!"_

"_Tapi, bagaimana anda tau jika kita belum mencobanya..? setidaknya jika anda menjalani operasi itu, anda masih memiliki harapan dibandingkan dengan apa yang anda lakukan sekarang ini.. kondisi anda sudah semakin memburuk Yesung lagi."_

"_Jika anda pun belum yakin dengan benar tentang keberhasilan operasi ini..apa gunanya anda memaksa saya?"_

_._

_Flashback : Off_

_._

Lagi-lagi kata-kata dokter Han kembali terngiang saat aku kembali memeriksakan keadaanku tadi. Aku rasa memang benar keadaanku semakin buruk. Rasa sakit itu yang semakin sering datang dan menyiksaku. Seperti saat ini. Keringat dingin mengucur dari keningku. Aku mencoba menahan rasa sakit. Tuhan berikan aku kekuatan.. Berikan aku kekuatan sampai _perform_ kali ini selesai Tuhan.. Batinku. Aku memejamkan mataku mencoba mengalihkan sakit yang kurasakan.

"_Hyung_, kau sakit..?" ucap Kyu khawatir menepuk pelan bahuku.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit lelah Kyu…"bohongku masih tetap menutup mataku.

"Kau bohong _hyung_, lihat wajahmu itu.. kau sakit _hyung_.."ucap Kyu lagi sambil memegang keningku. Aku membuka mataku dan menepis pelan tangannya. "Sungguh, Aku tidak apa-apa Kyu.."ucapku tersenyum padanya.

Dia hanya menatapku tajam, kemudian Kyu duduk disampingku dan mengambil tas ranselku yang berada dibawah kakiku.

"Cari apa Kyu..?"tanyaku

"Kotak obat _hyung_. Kita _perform_ masih 1 jam lagi, Minum obat dan tidur lah sebentar.."ucapnya tanpa menatapku sambil mencari kotak obat didalam tasku.

"Aku sudah minum obat tadi Kyu, hmm.. aku akan mencoba tidur sebentar.. bangunkan aku.."ucapku sambil menutup mataku lagi. Menahan rasa sakit.

"Kau yakin sudah minum obat _hyung_?"tanyanya tak yakin. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pelan. Aku bisa mendengar helaan nafas Kyu. "Baik, tidurlah _hyung_".ucapnya pada akhirnya.

Aku tak benar-benar tertidur saat aku mendengar suara para member yang bergantian menanyakan keadaanku. Syukurlah rasa sakit dikepalaku berkurang saat kami akan _perform_.

.

"Jongwoon bangunlah.."panggil Heechul hyung mengguncang bahuku pelan . Aku membuka mataku dan tersenyum padanya.

"_Aiiissh_.. lihatlah _Rabid Dog_ kita ini.. benar-benar terlihat seperti _baby_..haha.."ucap Heechul _hyung _sambil mencubit pipiku pelan.

"YA!..Heebongie _hyung_…"aku mempout bibirku. Heechul _hyung _hanya tertawa.

"Ayo bersiap-siap _dongsaengdul_, kita naik kepanggung 5 menit lagi.."ucap Leeteuk.

"_hyung_, sudah baikkan..?"bisik Kyu disampingku saat kami sudah berada diatas panggung. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya.

...

Kami membawakan 4 buah lagu. Tapi tiba-tiba di detik-detik akhir lagu terakhir rasa sakit itu kembali menyerangku. Pandanganku kabur. Sangat sakit. Aku menguatkan diriku untuk tetap fokus.

'Jangan. Kumohon jangan sekarang. Bertahan Kim Jongwoon.. Kau bisa..'batinku

Beruntung aku bisa menyelesaikan _part_ terakhirku dengan baik. Dengan masih rasa sakit dan pandangan kabur aku berjalan sedikit terhuyung kebelakang panggung. Aku menggengam erat lengan seseorang disampingku saat pandanganku semakin gelap.

"_Hyung_! _hyung_ kau kenapa..?". Ternyata seseorang yang disampingku ini Siwon..Ia merangkul bahuku erat. Menopang tubuhku.

"Wonie, kepalaku pusing sekali.."ucapku pelan

"H_yung_..kau baik-baik saja kan? lebih baik kau istirahat dulu disini.."ucapnya khawatir membawaku kemudian mendudukkanku disebuah kursi. Aku menutup mataku rapat. Sangat sakit.

"Wonnie, kenapa Jongwoon..?"Tanya Heechul _hyung_ panik saat melihatku.

"Entahlah, sepertinya Yesung _hyung_ sedang sakit. Saat turun dari panggung tiba-tiba saja Yesung _hyung_ seperti mau jatuh.."jelas Siwon

Aku hanya samar-samar mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Aku masih berusaha untuk menahan sakitku. Aku masih terus memejamkan mataku. Tak berselang lama sepertinya aku tertidur atau pingsan. Entahlah. Yang pasti, sekarang aku tak bisa mendengarkan suara apapun disekitarku.

.

**YESUNG POV END**

...

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Moga FF ku ga didelete lagi..hehe.. masih adakah yang membaca..? Review Please..^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE : I'm Beside You To Protect You**

...

.

**Cast** : Main KyuSung/YeKyu Slight YeWon/WonSung - YeChul

**Other Cast** : Other Members SJ

**Genre** : Brothership/Family

.

**Warning** : Cerita ga mutu. Abal-abal. Bahasa aneh dan ga baku. Typo. Tapiiii satu hal yang penting, ini ide semua keluar dari otakku sendiri… Sueeer deh…^^

.

* * *

_Happy Reading!_

_**Don't Like… Don't Read… No Bash Please…!**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

_Previous Chapter…_

_._

_._

"_Hyung_..! _hyung_ kau kenapa..?". ternyata seseorang yang disampingku ini Siwon..Ia merangkul bahuku erat. Menopang tubuhku.

"Wonie, kepalaku pusing sekali.."ucapku pelan

"_hyung_..kau baik-baik saja kan..? lebih baik kau istirahat dulu disini.."ucapnya khawatir sambil mendudukkanku disebuah kursi. Aku menutup mataku rapat. Sangat sakit.

"Wonnie, kenapa Jongwoon..?"Tanya Heechul _hyung_ panic saat melihatku.

"Entahlah, sepertinya Yesung _hyung_ sedang sakit. Saat turun dari panggung tiba-tiba saja Yesung _hyung_ seperti mau jatuh.."jelas Siwon

Aku hanya samar-samar mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Aku masih berusaha untuk menahan sakitku. Aku masih terus memejamkan mataku. Tak berselang lama sepertinya aku tertidur atau pingsan. Entahlah. Yang pasti, sekarang aku tak bisa mendengarkan suara apapun disekitarku. Gelap.

.

.

.

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

...

_**.**_

_**.**_

**OTHER POV**

**.**

"Kenapa dengan Yesung _hyungie_, Wonie…dia terlihat pucat sekali.."Tanya Hae saat melihat Yesung yang tengah tertidur.

"_Hyungie _sepertinya sakit Hae"jawab Siwon.

"Jongwoon selalu saja memaksakan keadaannya, jika sakit maka katakanlah sakit..jika seperti ini kan semakin membuat khawatir saja.."ucap Heechul sambil menatap Yesung.

Leeteuk mengiyakan ucapan Heechul. "Aku bahkan tak pernah melihatnya seperti ini, dia kan orang yang sangat sensitive, bagaimana dia bisa tertidur dalam suasana seperti ini.."ucap Leeteuk pelan yang juga menatap Yesung.

Kemudian semua member terlihat sibuk membereskan barang-barang mereka kecuali Heechul yang sedari tadi hanya duduk disamping Yesung.

"Kyu, jangan lupa bereskan barang Yesung _hyung_"ucap Hyuk. Kyu hanya mengangguk singkat. Raut wajahnya datar namun tersirat sebuah kekhawatiran yang amat mendalam disana.

"_Dongsaengdeul_~ sudah selesai semua..?"tanya Leeteuk pada member. Mereka hanya mengangguk kemudian pandangan mereka bersamaan menatap Yesung yang masih tertidur.

"Bagaimana? aku tidak tega membangunkan Yesung _hyung_.."ucap Siwon pelan

"Tidak usah dibangunkan, aku yang akan menggendong _hyungie_ kemobil, kalian duluan saja.."ucap Kyu cepat.

"Tapi diluar banyak fans Kyu, bagaimana bisa kau menggendong Yesung _hyung_..?"ucap Wookie yang mendapat anggukan dari semua member.

"Lalu, apa kalian tega membangunkan _hyungie_..?"tegas Kyu. Para member hanya menggeleng.

"Tapi, apa kalian yakin Jongwoon tidak apa-apa..? kenapa dia tidak terbangun..? dia tidak pernah seperti ini. Dia bukan orang yang mudah tidur seperti ini, Jungsoo.."ucap Heechul yang masih duduk disamping Yesung.

"Aah, _hyung_.. kau membuatku semakin khawatir saja. Kalau begitu bangunkan Yesung _hyung_ saja.. jadi kita tau dia baik-baik saja atau tidak.."ucap Siwon

"Hmm..mungkin lebih baik seperti itu Chullie.."tambah Leeteuk

Akhirnya Heechul pun membangunkan Yesung.

"Jongwoon-ah, bangunlah..kita pulang.."ucap Heechul mengguncang bahu Yesung pelan. Namun Yesung tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Jongwoon-ah~"panggil Heechul lagi, ia pun memegang pipi Yesung. Namun nihil. Yesung tetap tidak bergeming, membuat wajah para member berubah menjadi kepanikan.

"_Hyung.._! _Hyung.._! bangunlah…!"ucap Kyu agak keras. Dia sekarang berjongkok didepan Yesung dan memegang tangannya. Semua member semakin panik, dan mendekat kearah Yesung bersamaan.

"_Hyung_~~!"teriak Kyu lagi kini ia memegang erat tangan Yesung.

"Telp manager _hyung_.."teriak Leeteuk panik

"nggg~~~" Yesung membuka matanya perlahan. Kemudian ia menatap bingung ke semua member yang tengah menatapnya khawatir. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aah, maaf sepertinya aku ketiduran…apa kalian menungguku..?"ucap Yesung sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"YA! Jongwoon-ah~ kau menakutiku…!"teriak Heechul

"Eh..? kenapa aku menakutimu _hyung_..?"tanya Yesung polos

"Kau tau berapa lama kami membangunkanmu? Ini bukan kau Jongwoon..?"ucap Heechul cepat. Semua member hanya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Benar _hyung_, kau yakin tidak apa-apa.. aku antar kau ke dokter sekarang yaa..kau terlihat sangat pucat _hyung_, kami pikir kau pingsan.."lanjut Siwon.

"Iya _hyung_, aku dan Wonie akan mengantarmu kedokter.."tawar Hae

Yesung hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum pada mereka. "Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku hanya benar-benar lelah. Tidak usah Wonie,Hae aku istirahat di _dorm_ saja sudah cukup kok. _Kajja_~ kita pulang" ucap Yesung sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"YA! _hyung_..! tidak lucu..jangan bercanda seperti ini.."teriak Kyu tiba-tiba didepan Yesung membuat Yesung mencondongkan tubuhnya kebelakang karena teriakan Kyu.

"aku tidak bercanda Kyu..memangnya aku bercanda apa…?" Tanya Yesung polos. Namun Kyu hanya menatapnya tajam kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar ruangan dan membanting pintu.

"YA! bocah _evil_! sangat tak punya sopan santun.."teriak Heechul

"Eh..? aku ? memangnya aku kenapa? aku salah apa..?"Tanyanya lagi sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah _hyung_, tak usah dipikirkan. Bocah itu hanya khawatir berlebihan padamu _hyung_.."ucap Siwon yang kini merangkul bahu Yesung.

"Wajar saja Kyunnie seperti itu, _hyung_ memang hampir membuat jantung kami copot"ucap Hyuk sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Sudah.. sudah, ayo cepat kita pulang. Kalau kau memang tidak perlu kedokter, istirahatlah di _dorm_, kebetulan besok kan kita tidak ada jadwal.."Ucap Leeteuk pada Yesung.

"Hmm..maafkan aku _hyung_"ucap Yesung singkat. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum.

...

Mereka pun akhirnya keluar dari gedung menuju mobil yang menjemput mereka dan sudah dipastikan banyak para fans yang menunggu hanya untuk melihat mereka. Sesampai didalam mobil, terlihat Kyu sudah duduk dikursi paling belakang dengan matanya focus pada PSP-nya tak memperdulikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan para _hyung-_nya. Yesung pun duduk disebelahnya.

"Kyu, kau marah padaku? Sungguh maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud begitu.."ucap Yesung menatap Kyu yang sedang asyik dengan PSP-nya.

Kyu hanya diam saja. "Kyu~~ dengarkan aku.. aku minta maaf.."ucap Yesung memelas.

Tapi Kyu masih tetap diam. Yesung hanya mempout bibirnya. Kemudian ia merebut PSP dari tangan Kyu. Kyu menatapnya kesal. "YA! _hyung_, kembalikan.."teriaknya

"Tidak akan, katakan dulu kalau kau memaafkanku.."ucap Yesung

"Apa yang harus dimaafkan? cepat kembalikan PSP ku?"ucap Kyu kesal sambil berusaha mengambil PSP-nya

"Kau marah padaku kan, ayolah Kyu~ jangan marah" bujuk Yesung yang sambil berusaha menghindar dari Kyu yang tengah berusaha mengambil kembali PSP-nya.

"Baiklah! kalau tidak mau kembalikan PSP-ku, aku bisa tidur.."ucapnya datar sambil menutup matanya.

"Hei! kalian mau ribut sampai kapan..?" ucap Heechul yang duduk didepan mereka.

"_Hyung~~~ _Kyu marah padaku~~"ucap Yesung manja menunjuk Kyu.

"Haha…Our baby Jongwoon..jangan berekspresi seperti itu membuatku ingin mencubitmu.."ucap Heechul tertawa.

Yesung hanya mempout bibirnya. Akhirnya dia mengembalikan PSP kepangkuan Kyu.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang tidak mau memaafkanku"ucap Yesung pelan. Kemudian tanpa Yesung sadari senyuman _evil_ mengembang dibibir Kyu.

"_Hyung_, aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi ada syaratnya"ucap Kyu dengan senyuman khas _evil -_nya. Yesung hanya menatap Kyu heran. "Hmm..kau bukan mau mengerjaiku kan Kyu?"tanya Yesung.

"_Aiiish.._YA! Bocah _evil_! Kalau kau berani mengerjai Jongwoon. Aku jamin malam ini kau tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang" Ucap Heechul yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Kyu hanya mendengus kesal. "Siapa yang takut denganmu _hyung_?"ucap Kyu datar. Heechul hanya melemparkan _deathglare_-nya pada Kyu. Kyu pun tak mau kalah ia membalas tatapan Heechul.

.

_Plaaak!_

_._

"YA! _hyung_! Kenapa kau memukulku?" protes Kyu saat Yesung memukul kepalanya. Heechul hanya tertawa puas.

"Cepat katakan apa syaratnya?!"tanya Yesung tak sabaran.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau _hyung _ menang tanding _game _denganku. Jika _hyung_ kalah, _hyung _harus membersihkan kamarku"seringai Kyu.

Yesung hanya tersenyum "Baiklah, siapa takut.."tantangnya.

"Hei Kyu, biarkan _hyungie_ istirahat. Jangan mengerjainya.."ucap Siwon. Heechul mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Siwon.

"Aku tidak mengerjainya kok _hyung_.."ucap Kyu singkat

"Wonnie..Heebongie _hyung,_ Aku tidak apa-apa kok"ucap Yesung tersenyum.

Siwon dan Heechul hanya menggeleng kepala.

.

Mereka pun bertanding dan akhirnya Yesung yang memenangkan permainan mereka.

"Haha.._Yes!_ aku menang Kyu~, berarti kau harus memaafkanku sekarang..okeh?"ucap Yesung senang

"_Aaargh_, kenapa aku bisa kalah, kau pasti curang kan _hyung_.."kesal Kyu

"YA! curang bagaimana.. mengaku saja kalau kau kalah kali ini..haha..Kurasa kemampuanku bermain _game _sudah meningkat..haha "ucapnya bangga

Kyu hanya mendengus. "Hah…baiklah! aku biarkan kali ini kau menang _hyung_, lagipula baru kali ini kan kau menang dariku..haha.."

"YA!" Kesal Yesung

Tanpa Yesung sadari, Kyu bukanlah kalah tapi ia memilih mengalah untuk Yesung. Jika boleh jujur, disini dialah yang harusnya meminta maaf pada Yesung, karena ia tadi membentak Yesung tanpa alasan. Kyu hanya tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan. Dia hanya ingin mengatakan ia sungguh khawatir dengan keadaan _hyung-_nya tapi entah mengapa yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya sebuah bentakan kepada Yesung.

...

.

Sesampai didorm.

.

"Jongwoon, istirahatlah. Besok tidak usah kemana-mana dulu. Bangunkan _hyung_ kalau butuh apa-apa, oke?"ucap Leeteuk sebelum ia meninggalkan _dorm_ 11.

"Ne, _hyung_.._Gomawo_.."ucap Yesung singkat.

"Selamat tidur _Rabid Dog_!"ucap Heechul sebelum akhirnya Leeteuk dan Heechul menghilang dibalik pintu _dorm_. Kemudian Yesung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tapi langkahnya berhenti dan berbalik.

"Kyu, maukah kau tidur denganku malam ini?"Tanyanya pada Kyu yang baru akan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"_Aiishh_ _hyung_, aku tak mau menjadi sasaran _Syndrome Philtrum_-mu itu.."ucap Kyu

Yesung mempout bibirnya."baiklah kalau begitu"ucapnya dengan nada sedikit kecewa. Kemudian ia berbalik dan kembali berjalan lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Kyu hanya bingung dan menatap punggung Yesung sampai menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"_hyungie_, kau sebenarnya kenapa..?"bisiknya pelan sebelum ia sendiri masuk kedalam kamar-nya.

.

**OTHER POV END**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**KYUHYUN POV**

**.**

Setelah berganti pakaian tidur, aku mengambil ponselku dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar Yesung _hyung_. Aku hanya bercanda saat aku mengatakan tidak mau tidur dengannya. Bukankah selama ini aku memang sering tidur disana dan menemani Yesung _hyung_. Kenapa dia percaya begitu saja dengan perkataanku. Ah, dasar _hyungie_ payah. Tanpa mengetuk kamarnya aku langsung masuk kedalam. Ia terlihat terkejut. Akupun tak kalah terkejutnya saat melihat bekas air mata dipipnya. Lagi. Ya, untuk kesekian kalinya lagi aku melihatnya menangis. Dengan cepat ia menghapus airmatanya.

"_Hyung_! ada apa?!"tanyaku cepat dan langsung menghampirinya yang tengah duduk dipinggir kasurnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja sepertinya mataku kelilipan..hehe.."ucapnya tersenyum.

Aku tau Yesung _hyung_ berbohong. Aku tak tau apa yang _hyung_ sembunyikan tapi ia memang terlihat semakin aneh semenjak kepindahannya kembali ke _dorm_.

"_Hyung_, kumohon jangan berbohong padaku. Ceritakan padaku. Kau bisa mempercayaiku..?"tawarku menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Haha..sejak kapan seorang _evil_ Cho Kyuhyun bisa dipercaya..Huh..?"ledeknya

"YA! _hyung_! walaupun aku _evil_, tapi setidaknya aku tak seperti Leeteuk ataupun Kang in _hyung _yang suka membeberkan rahasia orang.."kesalku. Ia hanya tertawa. Aku kembali menatapnya tajam. Ia terlihat canggung saat melihat tatapanku.

"YA! jangan menatapku seperti itu.. sungguh bocah _evil_.. "ucapnya.

"Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa Kyu. Hanya sedih saat kau mengatakan kau tadi tidak mau menginap dikamarku.."ucapnya dengan wajah pura-pura bersedih.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk menginap disini kok _hyung_, tadi hanya kebetulan mau kedapur saja.."ucapku meledeknya. Aku pun berpura-pura berdiri meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia hanya mendengus dan mempout bibirnya.

"Baiklah.. jangan menyesal jika besok kau tak bertemu denganku lagi.."ucapnya kesal

"YA! _hyung!_ apa yang kau katakan..?"ucapku keras

"Tentu saja, karena aku akan pulang kerumah lagi.."ucapnya tersenyum.

Aku hanya memukul kepala besarnya. Ia meringis.

"Coba saja kalau kau pulang tanpa pamitan denganku, aku tak kan memaafkanmu _hyung_.."

Ia hanya mengelus kepalanya dan tersenyum.

.

Akhirnya seperti biasa kami pun mengobrol sepanjang malam. Aku sudah menyuruhnya meminum obat dan segera tidur tapi tetap saja matanya tak mau menutup. Dia terus saja mengajakku berbicara. Bukannya aku tidak suka mengobrol seperti ini, tapi ayolah, lihatlah sekarang wajahnya sudah semakin pucat. Aku hanya khawatir.

"_Aiiish_.._hyung_..tidurlah. Ini sudah jam 2.. istirahatlah.."ucapku akhirnya.

"Sebentar lagi Kyu~~, aku belum mengantuk.. ya ya ya.."Mohonnya.

"_Hyung, _tapi aku mengantuk, apa kau tidak lelah?"aku pura-pura menguap.

"Haah~, Baiklah~~, Selamat tiduur~~~~ Kyu~~~"ucapnya.

Akupun menutup mataku. Aku belum benar-benar tertidur saat aku mendengar suara Yesung _hyung_ turun dari kasurnya. _Aiish_.. bandel sekali sih..

"_Hyung,_ kau mau kemana..?"tanyaku saat ia hendak membuka pintu kamar.

"Oh Kyu, aku kira kau sudah tidur. Aku mau ketoilet dulu.."ucapnya tersenyum.

"Cepat kembali dan tidur.."ucapku tegas.

"Iya~~, kau pikir aku mau kemana..huh?"ucapnya sambil tertawa dan keluar kamar. Aku pun menghela nafas.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**.**

**.**

**YESUNG POV**

**.**

Sial! Lagi-lagi Kyu melihatku menangis! Tapi syukurlah ia tidak bertanya apapun lagi. Dia pasti mengerti, dia tak akan memaksaku untuk bercerita jika bukan aku yang memulai. Entahlah sesungguhnya rasa sakit ini belum hilang sama sekali sejak aku pulang tadi. Obat penghilang rasa sakit itu hanya bekerja beberapa jam saja.

Dan sebenarnya mataku sudah mengantuk tapi aku tak mau tidur. Aku takut jika kau tidur aku tak akan bangun lagi. Aku takut. Sangat takut makanya aku meminta Kyu menemaniku malam ini tapi sepertinya ia juga lelah. Aku menoleh kearah Kyu yang sepertinya sudah tertidur, aku menatapnya lama. Aku sangat menyayanginya seperti adikku sendiri. Jika ia tau rahasiaku ini aku yakin dia akan sangat marah padaku karena tak menceritakan hal ini. Maafkan aku Kyu, aku harap kau mengerti. Tak terasa airmataku kembali mengalir. Segera kuhapus airmataku dan bangun dari kasurku.

"_Hyung_..kau mau kemana..?"Tanya Kyu tiba2 mengagetkanku saat aku akan membuka pintu

"Oh Kyu, aku kira kau sudah tidur. Aku mau ketoilet dulu.."ucapku

Cepat kembali dan tidur.."ucapnya

"Iya~~, kau pikir aku mau kemana..huh?" ucapku tertawa mendengar perkataan Kyu.

.

Beberapa menit akupun berjalan kembali kekamar. Saat aku akan membuka pintu kamarku lagi tiba-tiba saja kepalaku sangat sakit. Seperti tertimpa ribuan jarum. Aku menahannya, aku memegangi kepalaku yang sangat sakit. Tapi aku sungguh tak kuat ini sangat sakit. Akhirnya teriakan yang ingin kutahan, keluar begitu saja.

"_Aaaarrrghhh_…"teriakku didepan kamar. Sesaat kemudian aku jatuh berlutut sambil masih memegangi kepalaku. _Aaaarrrghhh_ … sakkiiittt!

.

**YESUNG POV END**

**.**

**.**

**KYUHYUN POV**

Aku memainkan ponselku sambil menunggu Yesung _hyung_ kembali kekamar sampai aku mendengar suara Yesung _hyung_ didepan pintu"_Aaaarrrghhh_…"

Tapi kenapa dia berteriak.

_Bruukk.._

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur saat aku mendengar seperti suara orang jatuh. Dengan cepat aku membuka pintu dan sangat terkejut mendapati Yesung _hyung_ berlutut sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"_Hyung_! _hyung_! kau kenapa _hyung_!."ucapku panik sambil memegangi kedua tangannya yang mencengkram kepalanya.

Ia hanya menggeleng pelan.

"_Hyung_! Katakan! jangan seperti ini…"teriakku

"_Aaarrrghh_!Sakiiit Kyu~~. Sakiiiit…!"ucapnya parau masih sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kita ke-RS sakit _hyung_.."ucapku cepat sambil membantunya berdiri.

.

_Tess..Tees..tesss…_

_._

Aku melihat kelantai dan ada tetesan darah segar disana. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatap Yesung _hyung_ yang masih memegangi kepalanya. Terlihat darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya.

"_Hyung_…"lirihku

Sesaat kemudian tubuhnya ambruk. Aku mencoba menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh tapi sia-sia, kakiku tiba-tiba lemas saat melihat wajahnya yang sudah pucat pasi dan darah yang tetap mengalir dari hidungnya. Aku meletakkan kepalanya diatas pangkuanku. Aku mengusap darahnya. Tiba-tiba airmataku mengalir begitu saja. Akupun tersadar dan langsung berteriak.

"Hyung~~~~~~~~~!"teriakku mengguncangkan tubuhnya keras.

"Bangun _hyung_! bangun..!"teriakku.

"Hyuk _hyung~~~~_! Sungmin _hyung~~~~_! Siapapun tolong aku! Tolong Yesung _hyung_..!"teriakku.

"_Hyung~~~~~_"

"_Aiiiishhh_….YA! CHO KYUHYUN BERISIK! Kenapa teri-, YA! Yesung _hyung_ kenapa..?" ucap Hyuk _hyung_ yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya dan mengucek matanya tapi kemudian membulat sempurna saat melihat tubuh Yesung _hyung_ tergeletak dipangkuanku.

"Tolong, bantu aku. Bawa Yesung _hyung_ ke RS sekarang..!"ucapku. Hyuk _hyung _dengan cepat mengangguk.

"A-aku ambil kunci mobil dulu.."ucapnya panik dan masuk kekamarnya.

Aku berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh Yesung _hyung_.

"Kyu~~ ada a-, Yesung _hyung_ kenapa?!" teriak Sungmin _hyung_ yang melihat aku menggendong Yesung _hyung_.

"Ayo Kyu, cepat..!"ucap Hyuk yang berlari kearah pintu.

"Sungmin _hyung_, kami ke RS dulu.. tolong bersihkan darah Yesung _hyung_.."ucapku menunjuk kearah lantai dengan daguku. Ia hanya terkejut dan menutup mulutnya saat melihat darah itu kemudian mengangguk.

Hyuk _hyung_ mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kami tak bicara apapun. Aku hanya fokus pada tubuh yang berada dipangkuanku sekarang ini. Aku terus mengguncangkan tubuhnya membangunkannya tapi nihil. Ia tak bergeming sama sekali. _Hyung_..bertahanlah _hyung_.. kumohon.. batinku

Sesaat kemudian kami sudah berada di RS. Aku dan Hyuk _hyung _tak bisa duduk dengan tenang saat menunggu Yesung _hyung_ diperiksa.

Ponsel Hyuk _hyung_ berdering, aku menoleh pada hyuk. "Ne.. _Hyung_..". jawab Hyuk

"….."

"Kami di Seoul _International Hospital_, _hyung_..masih menunggu Dr memeriksa Yesung _hyung_.."

"….."

"Ne..aku tau"ucap Hyuk sambil menutup ponselnya. Kemudian ia menoleh padaku seolah-olah mengerti arti tatapanku.

"Eeteuk _hyung_, dia akan segera kemari.."ucapnya. Aku hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali menatap pintu UGD yang masih tertutup. Aku sangat cemas. Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Aku sungguh takut. Kuharap tak terjadi apapun dengan Yesung _hyung_. Kumohon Tuhan lindungi Yesung _hyung_. Batinku. Aku terus meremas tanganku gelisah. Hyuk _hyung_ hanya diam disampingku. Kami langsung berdiri begitu pintu UGD terbuka dan menampakkan dokter yang memeriksa Yesung _hyung_.

"Bagaimana Dok..? Yesung _Hyung_ baik-baik saja kan..?"ucapku cepat. Tapi raut wajah sang dokter membuatku semakin cemas.

"Maafkan aku, bisakah aku berbicara dengan keluarganya..? orangtuanya..?"ucap sang dokter

"Kami keluarga Dok, kami _dongsaeng_-nya..katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Dok.."ucap Hyuk _hyung_. Aku hanya mengangguk menatap sang Dokter yang masih belum juga mengatakan keadaan _hyungie_.

"Mari ikut keruangan saya, tapi sebelumnya saya harap salah satu dari kalian mengurus administrasi-nya agar Yesung _Ssi _dipindahkan keruang rawat.."ucap sang Dokter.

Aku dan Hyuk _hyung_ saling menatap. "_Hyung_, tolong urus adminstrasinya, jika sudah selesai temani Yesung _hyung_ dikamarnya.."ucapku akhirnya. Dia menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk.

Akupun mengikuti dokter masuk keruangannya.

"Katakan Dok.."ucapku penasaran.

.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**OTHER POV**

**.**

"Maaf jika saya harus mengatakan hal ini.. Tapi keadaan Yesung _Ssi _memburuk.."

"Maksud Dokter buruk? Aku tak mengerti. Tolong katakan dengan jelas Dok. A-apa maksud anda..?"tanya Kyu bingung.

Sang Dokter menghela nafas. "Saya sudah berkali-berkali mengatakan pada Yesung _Ssi_ untuk melakukan operasi tapi beliau terus bersikeras menolaknya. Apa anda bisa membantu membujuknya, agar Yesung _Ssi _ mau dioperasi..?"tanya Sang Dokter. Kyu hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Hmm..Sebentar. Sebentar Dok. O-operasi? Operasi apa..? Saya sungguh tidak mengerti maksud Anda..!"Tanya Kyu. Dia menatap tajam kearah sang dokter. Sang dokter pun ikut menatapnya bingung.

"Apa Yesung _Ssi _tidak menceritakan keadaannya pada Anda..?"sang dokter balik bertanya. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Sang dokter pun kembali menghela nafas. "Yesung _Ssi_ mengalami pembekuan darah diotaknya. Atau disebut _**Intracranial hematoma**._ Hal ini diakibatkan oleh kecelakaan yang beliau alami sebelumnya. Benturan keras dikepalanya yang mengakibatkan hal ini terjadi. Sebelumnya kami memang sudah memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja pasca kecelakaan empat bulan yang lalu, kemudian beliau kembali datang 3 bulan yang lalu kemudian mengeluhkan sakit kepala dan pandangannya yang sering kabur tiba-tiba. Akhirnya kami kembali memeriksakan keadaannya dan kami temukan gumpalan darah tersebut diotaknya. Dan keadaan ini sangat berbahaya. Saya sudah berulang kali membujuk Yesung _Ssi _untuk melakukan operasi itu tapi sayangnya beliau selalu menolak"jelas sang Dokter

Kyu terlihat sangat _Shock_. "La-lalu berapa persen kesembuhannya jika ia dioperasi..?"Tanya Kyu cepat. Terlihat diwajahnya raut cemas.

"Itulah yang membuat Yesung S_si_ menolak operasi ini,karena kami tim Dokter juga tidak bisa memastikannya. Operasi ini terbilang sangat rumit mengingat letak gumpalan darah tersebut terletak disalah satu syaraf penglihatannya.."jelas sang dokter sambil menunjukkan kepada Kyu foto _city scan_ Yesung.

Kyu tampak sangat _Shock_ dan wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat pucat.

"Kami pasti akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk pasien kami tentunya, setidaknya apabila Yesung _Ssi_ mau dioperasi, dia akan memiliki kesempatan untuk terus melanjutkan hidupnya.."

"A-a-apa..maksudnya?"Tanya Kyu gagap seolah ada yang menghalangi tenggorokannya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Dia akan mengalami kebutaan, dan bisa saja …maaf untuk mengatakan hal ini, tapi.. bisa saja ia meninggal.."

Kyu tersentak saat sang dokter mengatakan hal itu. Seolah apa yang barusan dia dengar menusuk jantungnya.

"Me-meninggal..?"ulangnya dengan suara parau. Terlihat dari matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sang Dokter hanya mengangguk. "Oleh karena itu saya meminta kepada keluarganya untuk membujuk Yesung _Ssi_ melakukan operasi ini sebelum semuanya menjadi terlambat. Kita tak akan pernah tau bagaimana hasilnya jika kita belum mencoba. Dan saya pastikan kami kan berjuang keras untuk kesembuhan Yesung _Ssi_.."

Kyu tertunduk dengan airmata yang coba ia tahan. Ia meremas tangannya. Masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Dilihat dari kondisinya sekarang, ini sudah semakin memburuk…"ucap sang dokter pelan.

"Saya mengerti apa yang Anda rasakan Kyuhyun _Ssi_, berdolah yang terbaik untuk Yesung _Ssi_.."lanjut sang dokter

"Sa-saya mengerti Dok, terima kasih saya akan berusaha membujuk Yesung _hyung_.."ucap Kyu pelan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan.

Dengan langkah gontai dan wajah yang masih terlihat _Shock_, Kyu berjalan tanpa tujuan. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia melihat pintu dengan tulisan "Tangga Darurat". Ia membuka pintu dan kembali menutup pintunya sesaat kemudian tubuhnya merosot kelantai. Airmata yang sejak tadi coba ia tahan mengalir begitu saja dengan derasnya. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dikedua lututnya.

"_Hyungie~_"lirihnya disela isakan tangisnya.

...

.

.

"Lee Hyukjae! bagaimana keadaan Jongwoon..?"Tanya Heechul setengah berteriak didepan kamar Yesung.

"Chullie, tenanglah.."ucap Leeteuk yang berada disampingnya menepuk pundak Heechul.

"YA! bagaimana aku bisa tenang Jungsoo! Bagaimana keadaannya Hyuk..?"Heechul mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku juga belum tau _hyung_, Kyu masih mengobrol dengan Dokter Han"jawab Hyuk dengan suara parau. Ia habis menangis.

Kemudian Heechul masuk kedalam kamar Yesung diikuti Leeteuk dan Hyuk. Dia berjalan mendekati _bed _Yesung dan langsung menggenggam erat tangannya. "Ada apa denganmu _Rabid Dog_.."ucapnya pelan menatap _Dongsaeng_-nya. Leeteuk pun berdiri disamping Heechul.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Minnie hanya bercerita dia melihat Jongwoon pingsan?"Tanya Leeteuk pada Hyuk. Ia mengajak Hyuk duduk disofa sedangkan Heechul lebih memilih duduk disamping _bed_ Yesung mendengarkan penjelasan Hyuk tetapi masih dengan terus menatap sendu kearah Yesung yang masih belum sadar.

"Aku juga tidak tau _hyung_, aku sedang tidur tapi terbangun saat aku dengar Kyu berteriak..Saat aku membuka pintu kamar kulihat Yesung _hyung_ sudah pingsan dipangkuan Kyu, kemudian kami langsung membawanya kemari. Ye-yesung _hyung_ sangat pucat, di-dia pasti kesakitan.."ucap Hyuk pelan dan tertunduk saat ia mengingat keadaan Yesung. Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas dan memeluk Hyuk. Hyuk pun kembali menangis.

"Aku susul Kyu saja, O ya Chullie, tolong kabari Omma Jongwoon.."Ucap Leeteuk sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tidak, aku yang akan menyusul Kyu, kau yang menghubungi Omma.."ucap Heechul cepat kemudian ia bergegas keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

"Hei Kyu, kau darimana saja. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Bagaimana? apa kata dokter katakan..? Hei! kau kenapa..?"Tanya heechul saat ia melihat Kyu keluar dari pintu tangga darurat. Kyu hanya diam kemudian airmatanya kembali mengalir. Dengan cepat Heechul menarik tangan Kyu mengajaknya kembali masuk kedalam.

"Katakan ada apa..?"Tanya Heechul tajam. Merasa tak ada jawaban dari Kyu Heechul mengulang pertanyaanya dengan tak sabar.

"YA! Katakan Kyu…!"teriak Heechul..

"Aku bingung menceritakannya _hyung_, aku takut.."lirih Kyu yang diikuti airmatanya yang kembali mengalir deras. Heechul memeluknya erat dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Ceritakan padaku.."ucapnya pelan.

Akhirnya Kyu menceritakan semuanya pada Heechul. Heechul Nampak sangat terkejut sama seperti ekspresi Kyu saat dokter mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. Lama mereka terdiam kembali sibuk dengan pikran masing masing sampai disadarkan oleh dering ponsel Heechul.

"Kyu, kita kekamar Jongwoon, Jungsoo bilang Jongwoon sudah sadar. Dan ingat jangan katakan apapun dulu pada mereka. Tentang Jongwoon biarkan kita dulu yang mengetahuinya. Aku akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya kepada semua member nanti di _dorm_. Dan kita sama-sama tau kalau Jongwoon tak akan suka jika kita berlebihan khawatir padanya, anggap saja kita belum tau apa-apa. Kau mengerti..?"

"Ta-tapi"

"Sudah, kali ini dengarkan perkataanku"

Kyu akhirnya hanya mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya.

"Ayo.."ajak Heechul menepuk bahu Kyu.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa Jongwoon..? Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang..?"Tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku baik-baik saja _hyung_, jangan khawatir berlebihan. Aku hanya kelelahan. Maaf telah merepotkan kalian"ucap Yesung tersenyum lemah.

"Hei, kau ini. Selalu saja memaksakan diri. Jika sedang sakit katakan padaku. Syukurlah jika kau merasa baik-baik saja sekarang. Dan apanya yang merepotkan? Tak ada kata repot didalam sebuah keluarga bukan..?"ucap Leeteuk lagi. Dia tersenyum tulus sambil mengelus pelan rambut Yesung

"_Hyung_… kau benar-benar berhasil membuatku takut. Eh, tapi kenapa Kyu dan Heechul _hyung_ belum kembali ya?"ucap Hyuk

"Mereka kemana..?"Tanya Yesung

"Kyu sedang bicara dengan dokter, Heechul _hyung_ tadi menyusul.."ucap Hyuk

"A-apa Kyu ada di ruangan dokter..? Aku harus menyusul mereka?" ucap Yesung cepat sambil berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur..

"YA! Kim Jongwoon! apa yang kau lakukan? Sebentar lagi mereka juga pasti kembali. Kau tenang saja. Cukup diam dan istirahat. Dengarkan hyung sekali ini saja"ucap Leeteuk tegas sambil menahan tubuh Yesung yang hendak turun dari kasur. Hyuk hanya mengangguk sambil memegangi tangan Yesung.

"Tidak bisa _hyung_, aku harus menyusul mereka.."ucap Yesung lagi sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya

"_Hyung_, kau ini aneh sekali.."ucap Hyuk.

"Tid-"

Pintu kamar terbuka, mereka menoleh dan menemukan Kyu dan Heechul disana.

"Hei.. hei.._Rabid Dog_ kau mau kemana..Huh?"Tanya Heechul dan langsung menghampiri Yesung.

"_Hyung_. Kyu. A-apa yang Dr. katakan..?"Tanya Yesung.

"Tidak ada, dia bilang kau kelelahan.. hanya butuh lebih banyak waktu istirahat. Iya kan Kyu.."ucap Heechul santai.

"Ne.._hyung.."_ucap Kyu singkat dan menundukkan kepalanya. Yesung menatap Kyu yang berdiri jauh dari dirinya dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan. Heechul menatap Yesung yang tengah menatap kearah Kyu yang tertunduk.

"_Rabid Dog_.. kau mau makan apa..? aku akan belikan untukmu..bagaimana? Jarang-jarang kan aku mau membelikan untukmu.."ucap Heechul yang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Yesung.

"Tidak usah _hyung_, aku tidak lapar. Aku boleh pulang sekarang kan..?"ucapnya sambil melirik Kyu yang tetap diam.

"Hei! Kau ini. Baru sadar sudah memikirkan mau pulang saja. Tidak boleh. Istirahatlah dulu disini, Dokter pun juga belum mengijinkanmu pulang.."ucap Heechul tegas

"Tapi _hyung_.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Kim Jongwoon, Chullie benar.. Istirahatlah.."tambah Leeteuk

"Iya _hyung_~~ Istirahatlah, aku akan terus dsini menjagamu"ucap Hyuk yang entah sejak kapan sudah menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa dan menguap.

Yesung hanya mengangguk dan diam. Sesekali matanya melirik kearah Kyu yang masih membisu.

"Jungsoo, ayo kita cari makan dulu. Aku lapar. Hei bocah _evil_, jaga Jongwoon sebentar.."ucap Heechul dan berbalik menghadap Kyu yang masih tetap berdiri ditempatnya dan menepuk pundak Kyu pelan. Kemudian matanya beralih kesofa kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.."YA! Dasar monyet dimana saja bisa tidur dengan nyenyak"ucap Heechul saat melihat Hyuk yang sudah tertidur damai disofa.

Heechul dan Leeteuk pun keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Yesung dan Kyu. Yesung terus menatap Kyu yang masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri dan terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kyu…"panggil Yesung pelan.

Kyu masih diam. "Kyu.."panggil Yesung lagi

"Oh.. _hyung_..a-ada apa? kau butuh sesuatu? Ka-katakan. Akan aku ambilkan.."ucap Kyu cepat saat tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Kyu, apa kau tau..?"Tanya Yesung pelan.

"T-tau apa _hyung_..?"ucap Kyu tersenyum canggung.

"Jangan berbohong, kau pasti tau. Dokter sudah mengatakannya padamu bukan?"tanya Yesung. Ia pun tersenyum. Namun terlihat senyuman itu adalah senyuman penuh kepedihan.

Kyu menatap Yesung lama, kemudian ia mulai berjalan pelan mendekati Yesung.

.

_Sreeettt_

_._

Kyu langsung memeluk erat Yesung. Menumpahkan segalanya dan menangis dipelukan Yesung. _Hyung_ yang paling disayanginya.

"_Hyung~ _Kumohon. Kumohon operasilah. A-aku sungguh tak mau kehilanganmu _hyung_."isaknya.

Yesung hanya tersenyum miris dan mengelus punggung Kyu.

"Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Kyu, dioperasi ataupun tidak aku tetap akan mati bukan?"ucapnya pelan.

Kyu tersentak dan melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya yang merah menatap tajam kearah Yesung.

"H_yung!_ apa yang kau katakan..?"ucap Kyu tajam

"Ya, waktuku kini tak banyak Kyu. Aku akan mati. Dan aku tak mau mati diruang operasi terkutuk itu.."ucapnya pelan dan tertunduk menyembunyikan airmatanya.

"_Hyung_! apa kau Tuhan..?! Bagaimana kau tau kau akan mati diruang operasi itu Hah..?!"marah Kyu.

Yesung hanya tersenyum menatap Kyu.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana kau tau kalau kita belum mencoba. Kumohon _hyung_.. Kumohon jangan menyerah seperti ini. Mana Yesung _hyung_ yang kukenal yang pantang menyerah itu?"lirih Kyu. Airmata kembali mengalir dikedua pipinya.

Yesung menarik Kyu kedalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Kyu menangis dibahunya. Kyu memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku Kyu.. Sungguh maafkan aku.. Andai aku punya pilihan..".ucap Yesung yang kini airmatanya ikut mengalir.

"Kau punya pilihan _hyung_, dan pilihan itu adalah operasi. Aku yakin kau kan sembuh jika kau mau menjalani operasi itu _hyung_.."isaknya masih dalam pelukan Yesung.

Yesung hanya diam dan terus mengelus punggung Kyu. Setelah lama menangis, akhirnya Kyu tertidur dipelukan Yesung. Yesung hanya tersenyum pedih melihat Kyu. Dia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit dan menidurkan Kyu disampingnya dan mengelus sayang rambutnya.

"Maaf Kyu..aku juga tak mau seperti ini.."batinnya. Ia menghapus jejak airmata dikedua pipi Kyu. Lalu menghapus airmatanya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Omma, Appa dan Jongjin. Raut wajah mereka terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Omma, Appa, Jongjin-ah"panggil Yesung pelan

"Jongwoonie kau baik-baik saja sayang..? apa kata dokter..? kenapa tidak mengatakan pada Omma kau sakit..?"Tanya Omma memeluk anaknya.

"Hmm.. aku baik-baik saja Omma, jangan khawatir. Hanya kelelahan.."ucap Yesung tersenyum.

"Syukurlah sayang, Omma khawatir sekali saat Teuki menelpon Omma.."lanjut Omma sambil terus mengelus sayang rambut Yesung.

"_Hyung_, Kyunnie habis menangis..?"Tanya Jongjin yang melihat wajah Kyu tidur disamping _hyung_-nya.

"Haha..dia hanya khawatir berlebihan…"jelas Yesung tertawa

"Oh..

...

.

.

"A-a-apa..?"kaget Leeteuk

"Hmm.. aku ingin kau menceritakan hal ini pada member lainnya.. Aku dan Kyu akan mencoba membujuk Yesung agar mau menjalani operasi itu.."jelas Heechul.

"A-aku sungguh tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa Jongwoon bisa menyembuyikan hal ini pada kita..? Anak itu benar-benar. Dia anggap kita apa?!"ucap Leeteuk dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Tak ada gunanya memikirkan hal itu sekarang Jungsoo, kau tau bagaimana Jongwoon kan..? yang terpenting adalah kita harus bisa membujuk Jongwoon, bagaimanapun caranya, apapun caranya dan yang pasti secepatnya. Keadaannya sudah memburuk Jungsoo.."ucap Heechul pelan

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk.

"_Aiish_…aku yakin aku akan gila kalau sampai anak itu menolak operasinya!"ucap Heechul frustasi mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kita kembali kekamar, hubungi semua member suruh mereka berkumpul di _dorm_ 11 sekarang. Tak ada waktu lagi. _Kajja_!"ajak Heechul

Mereka berdua masuk keruang rawat Yesung dan melihat Omma, Appa dan Jongjin yang sedang duduk disofa. Sedangkan terlihat Yesung dan Kyu yang tengah tertidur di _bed_ yang sama.

"_Aiish_ dasar bocah _evil_, kenapa dia tidur disitu..?"ucap Heechul kesal saat melihat Kyu dan hendak membangunankan sang _magnae_.

"Tidak apa-apa Chullie-ah,Jongwoonie yang menyuruhnya tidur disitu.."ucap Appa Yesung

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya berat kemudian membuka suara. "Omma, Appa, Jongjin ada yang ingin kami katakan pada kalian. Penting.."ucap Leeteuk pelan menatap dalam ketiga orang yang diajaknya bicara.

"Katakan saja sayang, kami akan mendengarkan.."ujar Omma Yesung yang diikuti anggukan Jongjin.

"Tidak disini Omma, kita bicara di _dorm_ dengan semua member. Biarkan Kyunnie yang menjaga Jongwoon disini.."tambah Heechul

Omma, Appa dan Jongjin mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa _hyung_..? tentang..?"lanjut Jongjin.

"Kita akan bicarakan di _dorm_.. "ucap Leeteuk sambil merangkul pundak Omma dan Jongjin mengajak mereka keluar kamar.

Heechu hendak mengikuti Leeteuk namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Eunhyuk yang masih tengah terlelap dengan damainya disalah satu sofa. Dengan kasar ia memukul kepala Hyuk membuat si empunya mendadak bangun dan mengusap kepalanya tak rela.

"YA! _hyung_ tidak bisakah membangunkanku baik-baik..?"ucapnya kesal

"_Aiiish_..berisik! cepat pulang monyet.."ucap Heechul

"Kenapa, Yesung _hyung_ bagaimana..?"tanyanya dengan muka polos.

"Kita pulang, ada Kyunnie yang menjaganya..K_ajja_.."ucap Heechul lagi sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

Eunhyuk hanya memasang wajah begonya sambil terus berpikir kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"_Aiiiisshh_.. YA! Heechul_ hyung_ tunggu aku! "ucapnya setelah tersadar Heechul sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

.

**OTHER POV END**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**...**

* * *

**Haaah...selesai juga Chapter ini. Maaf ya kalau semakin membosankan..Hehe..Makasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca dan review cerita aneh ini..^^. Moga masih ada yang mau baca. Review Please..^^ **

**. **

**Big Thanks To :**

**LalaClouds, sjflywin, Jisaid, Magieapril, kaka cloud24  
**

**.**

**And :**

**Little dandelion :** Hehe.. Aku juga suka loh kalau liat Yesung menderita..#Plaak. Thank you udh mau baca dan review..^^. Ini udh update.. :)

**kyusung shiper :** Makasih udh mau baca..^^. Hmm.. banyak-banyak berdoa aja ya mudahan Yeye ga mati...#Plak. Thank you...^^

**Yefit clouds** : Hmm.. Yeye bakal mati ga ya? Liat aja deh..hehe... Thank you...^^  
**aKYU CLOUD **:Heechul beringasan? hehe... Aku emang bikin karakternya gitu sih...hehe... Heenim maaf ya..:D. Thank you udh mau baca. Ini udh dilanjut..^^. Review lagi ya..#maunya. hehe

...

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE : I'm Beside You To Protect You**

...

.

**Cast** : Main KyuSung/YeKyu Slight YeWon/WonSung - YeChul

**Other Cast** : Other Members SJ

**Genre** : Brothership/Family

.

**Warning** : Cerita ga mutu. Abal-abal. Bahasa aneh dan ga baku. Typo. Tapiiii satu hal yang penting, ini ide semua keluar dari otakku sendiri… Sueeer deh…^^

* * *

_Happy Reading!_

_**Don't Like… Don't Read… No Bash Please…!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**KYUHYUN POV**

**.**

Aku membuka mataku, rupanya aku tertidur tadi. Kualihkan pandanganku dan kulihat Yesung _hyung_ tengah tertidur juga disampingku. Wajahnya masih sangat pucat. Aku memiringkan tubuhku dan dengan pelan aku memeluknya. Aku mulai merasakan airmataku kembali mengalir. Kusembunyikan wajahku dilengannya.

"_Hyung_.. aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilanganmu _hyung_, bertahanlah _hyung_. Kumohon.."batinku.

Aku benar-benar marah pada diriku sendiri karena aku tak bisa menjaganya. Hatiku benar-benar hancur saat aku mendengar perkataan Dokter Han tadi. Apa yang aku rasakan selama ini, melihat keanehan Yesung _hyung_ yang menurutku tak biasa itu seharusnya aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak beres terjadi. Aku marah karena aku tak bisa membuat Yesung _hyung_ mempercayaiku, tak bisa membuatnya bercerita padaku tentang penderitaannya. Aku marah karena disaat ia tau hidupnya tak lama lagi, ia malah lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan semuanya dari kami. Menanggung penderitaannya sendiri. Dan aku sangat marah pada diriku sendiri ketika aku selalu mengabaikannya dan mengerjainya habis-habisan dan dia hanya tersenyum tanpa melawanku. Kau tau kan _hyung_ aku melakukan itu karena aku sangat menyayangimu melebihi sayangku pada _hyung_ yang lain.

.

Aku masih menangis dalam diam sampai kurasakan sebuah tangan mengelus punggungku pelan. Aku tau tangan siapa itu, tangan yang selalu memberikan kasih sayangnya pada semua _dongsaeng_-nya. Tangan yang sangat kurindukan jika aku tak menggenggamnya sehari saja. Tangan yang selalu berhasil membuatku tidur saat aku merasa gelisah. Tangan yang selalu menenangkanku. Aku sungguh tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan tangan ini. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu _hyung_.

"Kyu.."panggilnya lembut. Aku tetap tak mengangkat wajahku membiarkan wajahku terbenam dilengannya.

"Kyu.. jangan seperti ini..kalau kau seperti ini aku sangat sedih.."ucapnya pelan.

Aku hanya diam, mencoba menahan perasaanku yang semakin tak karuan. Aku tak tau kenapa airmata ini tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

"Kyu..sungguh maafkan aku.. apa yang harus kulakukan Kyu.. aku juga tak ingin begini..aku juga sangat takut Kyu..sangat takut.."ucapnya pelan. Kudengar isakan kecil dibibirnya. Aku tau dia juga menangis. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. Kemudian aku mengangkat wajahku yang sudah penuh dengan airmata, kemudian mengusapnya dengan kasar, kemudian aku bangun dan duduk disampingnya menatapnya tajam

"Kalau begitu operasi _hyung_, lakukan operasi itu _hyung_. Demi aku, demi Omma, Appa Jongjin dan semua member _hyung_.."ucapku tegas.

Dia hanya tertunduk berusaha menyembunyikan airmatanya. Aku memegang kedua tangannya erat.

"Semuanya pasti ingin kau melakukan operasi itu _hyung_, semuanya tak ingin kehilanganmu _hyung_. Demi kami _hyung_, lakukan.."ucapku menatapnya.

"Tapi Kyu.. "ucapnya ragu

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian.. lakukan karena aku yakin kau akan sembuh _hyung_.. percaya padaku…"ucapku mantap tak ada keraguan.

Dia hanya menunduk tanpa mengatakan apapun.

.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**OTHER POV**

**.**

Terlihat wajah-wajah _shock_ dari beberapa member disebuah ruangan. Beberapa member terlihat menangis dan menundukkan kepala mereka. Tak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara saat mereka selesai mendengarkan cerita Leeteuk, sang leader. Yang terdengar hanya suara isakan dari Omma Yesung, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Begitu burukkah keadaan _hyungie_?" Tanya Siwon. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan kedua matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Dia terus meremas tangannya gelisah berusaha untuk tetap tenang namun nampaknya tak berhasil karena dari suaranya terdengar sangat berat dan bergetar.

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian ia menghela nafas dalam. "Kita tak memiliki banyak waktu. Kita harus membujuknya…"ucapnya.

"Tapi _hyung_, bagaimana jika operasinya ga- gagal"Tanya Jongjin dengan suara tertahan.

Leeteuk hanya menggeleng.

"Itulah alasan Jongwoon kenapa ia terus menolak operasi ini, karena menurut sang Dokter pun dia tidak bisa memastikan berapa persen keberhasilan operasi ini…"lagi-lagi suara Heechul tercekat. Terdengar isakan Ryeowook dan Donghae yang semakin keras. Sungmin berusaha menenangkan mereka walaupun ia sendiri nampak sudah tidak bisa membendung tangisannya.

"Aku ke RS sekarang _hyung_, aku kan membujuk _hyung_ie. Aku janji aku akan membuatnya mau melakukan operasi itu" ucap Siwon mantap sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Belum sempat Leeteuk menahannya. Siwon sudah berlari kearah pintu dan menutupnya. Dengan cepat pula Heechul berlari menyusulnya. "Aku juga pergi dulu.."teriaknya.

Leeteuk kembali menghela nafas kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya melihat raut wajah para _dongsaeng_-nya yang tak bisa diartikan dengan kata-kata. Ia melirik kesamping, dilihat Appa Yesung yang masih sibuk menenangkan Omma yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Sedangkan Jongjin, memang ia tidak menangis tapi Leeteuk bisa melihat kegelisahan yang luar biasa dimatanya. Dan ia tampak sangat terpukul. Leeteuk kembali menghela nafas berat dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

...

.

.

Terdengar langkah kedua namja yang begitu tergesa-gesa di koridor RS. Sesaat kemudian langkah mereka terhenti didepan sebuah kamar, mereka saling menatap dan bersamaan menarik nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

Siwon masuk kedalam dan disusul Heechul dibelakangnya, namun mereka memilih terdiam saat mendengarkan pembicaraan Kyu dan Yesung.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian.. lakukan karena aku yakin kau akan sembuh _hyung_. Percaya padaku…" ucap Kyu mantap.

"Kyu benar _hyung_, kami yakin _hyung_ akan sembuh. Pasti. Kami yakin itu _hyung_.."ucap Siwon tiba-tiba membuat Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan menengok kearah suara.

"Wonnie, Heebongie _hyung_ ka-kalian juga tau..?." Tanyanya pelan.

"Ya! Kim Jongwoon! kenapa kau begitu bodoh hah..? kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dari kami..?" kesal Heechul sambil berjalan mendekati _bed _Yesung.

"M-ma-maafkan..aku _hyung_. Aku hanya tidak ingin membebani kalian" Lirih Yesung dan tertunduk tak berani menatap Heechul yang sudah berada didepannya

"A-aku…"

"Aku selalu menceritakan semua hal padamu. Tapi kenapa kau tak menceritakan hal penting seperti ini padaku,hah..? kau tidak mempercayai kami..?" Ucap Heechul yang mulai emosi. Yesung hanya menunduk.

"Bukan, bukan itu _hyung_, aku sangat mempercayai kalian tapi aku tak bisa merepotkan kalian..aku sungguh tak ingin menjadi beban..selama aku bisa bertahan aku akan bertahan demi kalian.."ucap Yesung pelan. Airmata kembali mulai turun dipipinya. Kyu yang sedari tadi masih berada disamping Yesung mengusap pelan airmata Yesung.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan kau beban untuk kami..?"ucap Siwon lirih.

"Kalau kau masih mempercayai kami, lakukan operasi itu.. "ucap Heechul tegas. Siwon dan Kyu menatap Yesung. Yesung hanya menunduk tak berani menatap mereka.

"Tapi _hyung,_ aku takut.. kalaupun aku harus mati aku ingin mati disisi orang yang aku sayangi. Yaitu kalian..."ucapnya masih dengan menunduk

"Siapa yang akan mati hah..? Tak akan ada yang pergi dan ditinggalkan..."ucap Heechul keras. Siwon hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku tak berhasil keluar dari ruang itu dalam keadaan hidup _hyung_.."lirihnya.

"Hentikan Jongwoon, jika kau terus berpikir seperti itu, aku akan sangat marah padamu. Sudah kukatakan percaya pada kami, kami akan terus berdoa untukmu dan kami akan melindungimu. Aku janji.." Heechul menatap tajam Yesung yang tertunduk.

Yesung hanya diam tak mengatakan apapun. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia bingung harus bagaimana.

Heechul mendekati Yesung yang masih menunduk dan sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia mengelus rambut Yesung pelan.

"Bagaimana..? hanya percaya pada kami. Kami akan menjagamu Jongwoon kami akan melindungimu.. Kau hanya perlu bertahan dan tak menyerah aku pastikan kau akan sembuh.."ucap Heechul lembut.

Akhirnya setelah lama terdiam ia mengangguk pelan.

"Hmm..baiklah _hyung_. Demi kalian. Demi Omma. Demi Appa. Demi kalian semua"ucap Yesung pelan membuat Heechul, Kyu dan Siwon mengembangkan senyum mereka.

"_Good boy_.."ucap Heechul tersenyum kemudian memeluk Yesung diikuti dengan Kyu dan Siwon. Airmata pun mulai turun membasahi pipi keempat orang tersebut.

…

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 dinihari. Yesung tengah tertidur lelap ditemani Kyu yang tertidur disampingnya memeluk sang _hyung_. Disudut lain terlihat Heechul dan Siwon yang tengah tertidur disofa dengan tangan yang ia lipat didepan dadanya.

Namun ketenangan itu terusik saat tiba-tiba Yesung terbangun dan berteriak-teriak histeris.

"_Aaarrgh_…"teriak Yesung yang membuat Kyu yang berada disampingnya terbangun kaget. begitupun dengan Heechul dan Siwon yang langsung bangun dan berlari kearah Yesung.

"_Aaarrgh_ …"teriaknya lagi. Ia terus memegangi kepalanya.

"_hyung_.._hyung_..kau kenapa…?" panik Kyu.

"Jongwoon-ah, ada apa?"panggil Heechul yang tak kalah panik sambil memegang erat bahu Yesung.

"Aku panggil Dokter, jaga Jongwoon.."ucap Heechul. Baru saja ia akan berlari keluar, tangan Yesung menahannya membuat Heechul menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Ja-jangan _hyung_..aku tidak apa-apa.."ucapnya dengan suaranya parau.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa! kau kesakitan seperti itu.."ucap Heechul khawatir.

"Sungguh _hyung_..kepalaku hanya sakit, sedikit.."ucapnya pelan tapi masih terlihat diwajahnya ia masih menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya.

"apanya yang sedikit…?aku panggil dokter.. Kyu, Siwon jaga Jongwoon"ucap Heechul tapi lagi-lagi tangan Yesung menahannya untuk pergi.

"Sungguh _hyung_.."ucapnya menatap Heechul.

"Tapi _hyung_…"sela Kyu. Yesung beralih menatap Kyu dan tersenyum kemudian memegang tangannya. Kyu membalas memegang tangan Yesung erat.

"Sungguh..kalian tetaplah disini..jangan tinggalkan aku.."ucapnya lagi menatap Heechul, Siwon dan Kyu bergantian. Siwon, Kyu dan Heechul menatapnya iba kemudian Heechul memeluknya erat.

"Tidak akan…kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu…"ucapnya pelan sambil mengelus rambut Yesung pelan. Sedangkan Siwon dan Kyu memeluk lengan Yesung erat. Yesung merasakan kehangatan dari mereka, kehangatan yang tak akan pernah bisa digantikan oleh apapun. Kehangatan sebuah keluarga yang membuatnya tenang. Melupakan rasa sakit yang tadi menderanya, tak lama kemudian ia kembali tertidur.

…

.

.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana perasaanmu? Operasinya sudah ditetapkan besok" Tanya Kyu. Ia duduk disamping _bed_ Yesung. Matanya tak lepas dari PSP yang berada ditangannya.

"Sedikit takut Kyu. Hmm..Tidak.. Tapi aku sangat takut.."ucap Yesung tersenyum menatap sang _magnae _yang asyik dengan PSP-nya

"Hah.. _hyung_, kau kan memang penakut. Dasar penakut.." Ledek Kyu dengan cengiran khas diwajahnya tapi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP.

.

_Plaaaaakkk_

_._

"Ya! _hyung_!" Teriak Kyu sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Siapa suruh meledekku..?"ucap Yesung polos

"Memang benar kok..haha.." Tawa Kyu

"YA! berhenti tertawa.." Teriaknya. Tapi bukannya menghentikan tawanya Kyu masih terus tertawa keras.

"_Hyung_~~~~..aku dataaang…"ucap Siwon didepan pintu.

"Wonnie..kenapa kesini bukannya kau ada jadwal..?"Tanya Yesung

"_Aiiissssh_ _hyung_ ngapain sih kau kemari mengganggu saja.." kesal Kyu sambil mempout bibirnya menatap Siwon yang baru datang.

"Apa pedulimu, aku kemari kan bukan untuk bertemu denganmu, _evil magnae_.. aku kesini untuk bertemu _hyung_ tercintaku.."ucap Siwon sambil duduk disamping Yesung dan memeluknya. Kyu hanya melemparkan _deathglare-_nya pada Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon hanya mendengus mengacuhkan tatapan Kyu padanya. Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat mereka.

"_hyung_, ini…aku bawakan makanan kesukaanmu.. ayo kita makan.."ajaknya sambil membuka bungkusan yang ia bawa.

"Aku sengaja membawakannya untuk kita berdua _hyung_, bukankah _hyung_ sudah lama tidak makan ini.."ucap Siwon lagi tersenyum.

"Hei! kau tidak membawakanku juga..?" Ucap Kyu

"Untuk apa? aku hanya membawa dua. Untukku dan Yesung _hyung_ie...?"ucap Siwon sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kyu mendengus kesal. "Baiklah, tidak masalah, _hyung_ tadi sudah makan makanan yang kubawa tadi kok..iya kan _hyung_..?"ucap Kyu pada Yesung

"_Hyung_, kau sudah makan..?"Tanya Siwon kecewa

"Kita makan lagi, aku sudah lapar lagi.. kita makan bertiga oke.."ucap Yesung tersenyum

"Tidak _hyung_, hanya ada 2 untukku dan untukmu…tidak ada untuk setan kecil ini.."ucap Siwon sambil melirik Kyu.

"YA!..siapa yang kau sebut setan kecil.?"kesal Kyu menatap tajam Siwon

"Kau…kenapa..?" tantang Siwon.

"YA! berhenti bertengkar atau aku akan memukul kalian satu persatu..kita makan bertiga dan tidak ada yang protes..titik.." ucap Yesung.

"Kyu.. kau makan denganku.."lanjut Yesung dan membuat Kyu berbangga hati tersenyum mengejek kearah Siwon. Siwon hanya kembali melempar _deathglare_ nya.

"_hyung_..biar punyaku untuk Kyu saja, aku makan denganmu ya..?"tawar Siwon

Yesung hanya tersenyum. "Tidak, kau kan baru datang dari syuting pasti belum makan kan..? aku dan Kyu tadi sudah makan jadi habiskan saja makanmu tanpa protes lagi. Aku tak mau kau ikut sakit Wonnie.."ucap Yesung lagi. Kyu hanya terkekeh puas memperlihatkan senyuman _evil_-nya yang sukses membuat Siwon menatap kesal padanya. Kyu pun menjulurkan lidahnya. Ingin rasanya Siwon melempar wajah Kyu yang menyebalkan itu. Kalau saja Yesung tidak menginterupsi tatapan mereka dengan ajakannya untuk menyantap makanan dihadapan mereka.

...

"Kyu, Wonnie, aku ingin jalan-jalan ketaman. Ayo temani aku.."ajak Yesung setelah mereka selesai makan.

"Tapi _hyung_, diluar sangat dingin.."ucap Siwon cemas.

"Iya _hyung_, kita main PSP saja dsini _hyung_.."ucap Kyu

"YA! lagi-lagi PSP, kau tidak bisa sehari saja melepaskan benda itu hah..?"kesal Siwon

"Apa pedulimu _hyung_, kau kan tau sendiri panggilanku _GameKyu_.."ucapnya santai

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian mau menemaniku atau tidak..? oh ayolah..aku sangat bosan disini.. ayolaaah…"ajak Yesung manja.

Siwon dan Kyu saling menatap. Akhirnya mereka mengangkat bahu mereka.

"Sebentar saja ya _hyung_..diluar benar-benar dingin.."ucap Siwon. Yesung mengangguk senang.

Akhirnya mereka pun mengajak Yesung keluar. Kyu menggandeng tangan kiri Yesung sedang Siwon membawakan tiang botol _infuse_ yang terpasang ditangan kanan Yesung.

"Hah..segarnyaaaa…"ucap Yesung senang. Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Mereka bertiga kini duduk dikursi taman RS. Walaupun udara cukup dingin tapi tak membuat taman ini sepi. Seperti halnya Yesung, banyak pasien yang berkeliaran ditaman untuk menghilangkan penat mereka. Yesung tampak sangat menikmati suasana ini.

Kyu mengeluarkan MP3 dari kantongnya, kemudian memasangkan satu _earphone_ ditelinga kiri Yesung dan satu _earphone_ yang ia pasangkan ditelinganya sendiri. Siwon hanya mempout bibirnya kesal melihat mereka.

Siwon kemudian menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya sesekali ia melirik kearah Kyu dan Yesung yang terlihat menikmati alunan musik yang mereka dengarkan.

Seperti mendapat ide, Siwon pun mengeluarkan _earphone_ dari kantung jaketnya. Ia hubungkan keponselnya kemudian ikut memasangkan_earphone_ ketelinga kanan Yesung. Yesung terkejut dan menoleh kearah Siwon. Siwon hanya tersenyum manis melihat _hyung-_nya.

"Apa _hyung_, aku juga mau mendengarkan musik denganmu.."ucapnya polos.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menikmati lagu yang berbeda dikedua telingaku Wonnie.."tawa Yesung. Kyu hanya terkekeh meremehkan.

"Ah baiklah, kalau begitu aku beli minuman dulu ya _hyung_, disana. Kau mau apa _hyung_..?"Tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk supermarket RS yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku _Cappucino_.."ucap Kyu cuek.

"YA! siapa yang bertanya padamu..?" Ucap Siwon kesal. Kyu hanya terkekeh.

"Apa saja Wonnie.."ucap Yesung tersenyum.

"Hmm aku tau, sebentar ya _hyung_.."ucap Siwon meninggalkan mereka.

.

"_Hyung_ lebih baik kita masuk ya, kau sudah sangat pucat _hyung_.. Disini dingin.." Ajak Kyu.

Yesung hanya tersenyum simpul. "Sebentar Kyu..Sebentar lagi.."ucapnya pelan.

"Tapi _hyung_, lihat kau kedinginan.."ucap Kyu sambil menggenggam tangan Yesung.

"5 menit lagi, tunggu Wonnie kembali, baru kita masuk..oke.."ucap Yesung tersenyum lemah.

"Terserah kau sajalah _hyung_.."ucap Kyu akhirnya.

Mereka kembali mendengarkan lagu tanpa Kyu sadari Yesung meringis menahan sakit. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya. Ia meletakkan kepalanya dipundak Kyu. Kyu menoleh.

"Kita masuk _hyung_ kalau _hyung_ mengantuk.."ucap Kyu

"Biarkan aku tidur sebentar disini. Hanya 5 menit.."ucap Yesung dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar oleh Kyu.

"_Aiish.._ _hyung_ sejak tadi terus mengatakan 5 menit, ini sudah 8 menit _hyung_.."ucap Kyu kesal tapi akhirnya ia membiarkan _hyung-_nya itu tertidur dipundaknya. Kyu hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"_Hyung_.."panggil Siwon yang baru datang.

"Sssstttt…"bisik Kyu meletakkan telunjuknya dibibirnya.

Siwon pun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk disamping Yesung yang tengah bersandar dipundak Kyu. Wajahnya tertunduk membuat Siwon tak bisa melihat apakah Yesung benar-benar tertidur atau tidak. Tapi yang ada dipikirannya, _hyung-_nya itu benar-benar tengah terlelap.

"Kenapa tidak masuk..?"Tanya Siwon sambil memberikan minuman pada Kyu.

"_Hyung_ yang minta.."ucap Kyu sambil membuka minumannya.

"Hmm..Kyu, bagaimana perasaanmu..?"Tanya Siwon. Matanya menerawang kedepan sambil meminum _Expresso_ miliknya.

"_Molla_, semakin aku memikirkan besok entah mengapa aku menjadi sedikit tidak tenang. bagaimana denganmu _hyung_?" Kyu balik bertanya, matanya juga menatap kosong kedepan.

"Hmm.. aku juga. Aku berusaha untuk yakin pada diriku sendiri tapi semakin aku meyakinkan diriku aku juga semakin gelisah.."

Kyu hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Siwon.

"Hah..Lebih baik kita ajak _hyung_ masuk sudah semakin sore dan udara semakin dingin Kyu.."ucap Siwon sambil berdiri dari duduknya kemudian membungkukkan badannya menghadap Yesung untuk membangunkannya. Seketika matanya membelalak sempurna.

"_Hyuuuuung_..!"teriak Siwon panik. Kyu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghadapkan tubuh ke Yesung yang sedari tadi tertidur dipundaknya. Ekspresi yang sama pun ditunjukkan Kyu saat matanya melihat wajah Yesung yang pucat pasi dengan darah yang mengalir dihidungnya dan membasahi sweater yang dipakainya.

"_Hyung_~~~ bangun! _hyung_..!"teriak Kyu sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Yesung.

"Bawa _hyung_ kedalam. Biar aku yang gendong" Ucap Siwon cepat sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya didepan Yesung. Kyu meletakkan tubuh Yesung dipunggung Siwon. Dengan cepat Siwon berlari kedalam yang diikuti Kyu sambil berusaha memegang tiang _infuse_.

Setelah sampai dikamar, Siwon meletakkan tubuh Yesung diatas _bed_ sedangkan Kyu berlari keluar memanggil dokter.

Sesaat kemudian sang Dokter masuk diikuti beberapa perawat dan Kyu dibelakangnya. Siwon dan Kyu menatap cemas tubuh Yesung yang tak berdaya. Raut wajah mereka sangat panik dan takut.

"bisakah Anda berdua menunggu diluar Tn? Biar Dokter Han yang menanganinya.."ucap seorang perawat cepat sambil mendorong tubuh Siwon dan Kyu keluar kamar.

"Tapi suster…" Ucap Kyu. Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya pintu kamar Yesung tertutup.

Siwon dan Kyu hanya bisa pasrah. Mereka mondar mandir gelisah didepan kamar Yesung.

"Kyu, Siwon kenapa kalian diluar? Ada apa?" Tanya Appa Yesung yang tiba-tiba ada disamping mereka.

"Appa.. Yesung _hyung_…di-dia..dia.."ucap Kyu tersendat.

"Ada apa dengan Jongwoonie _Hyung_..?"ucap Jongjin ikut panik.

"Entahlah Dokter sedang memeriksa didalam, tadi tiba-tiba Yesung _hyung_ pingsan.."ucap Siwon cepat.

Appa Yesung dan Jongjin terlihat sangat _shock._

5 menit mereka menunggu, Sang Dokter keluar dengan wajah muram.

"Maaf, kita harus lakukan operasi secepatnya. Kami khawatir jika tidak dilakukan secepatnya kita akan sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi. Kami akan menyiapkan segalanya. Operasi dilakukan malam ini, bisakah keluarganya menandatangi surat persetujuan melakukan operasi..?" Tanya sang Dokter

"Baiklah Dok, lakukan yang terbaik untuk anak saya. Lakukan. Saya akan mengurus segala sesuatunya.." Ucap Appa Yesung cepat

"Baiklah, saya mengerti, berdoalah.. Operasi akan berjalan sekitar 7 jam atau lebih.. tergantung kondisi pasien. Kami harap pasien bisa bertahan dalam waktu itu.." Ucap sang Dokter sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Siwon dan Kyu terdiam. Jongjin terduduk lemas dikursi sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sudah basah.

"Jongjin-ah, Appa urus keperluan Jongwoon dulu, hubungi Omma.." Ucap Appa Yesung pasrah. Jongjin hanya menatap lemah ayahnya dan mengangguk.

Siwon dan Kyu masih terdiam kemudian mereka sama-sama mundur hingga punggung mereka membentur tembok dan bersamaan dengan merosotnya tubuh mereka kelantai.

"_Hyung_.."lirih keduanya. Kyu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Siwon tersadar kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan sibuk merogoh kantongnya mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"_Hyung_…bisakah ke RS sekarang..?"ucap Siwon.

"…"

"Aku ceritakan di RS.. Yesung _hyung_ akan dioperasi malam ini" Ucapnya pelan.

"..."

"Ne..Aku tau" Ucapnya menutup telponya..

…

.

.

"Bagaimana Jongwoon sekarang? Apa yang terjadi hah..?"Ucap Heechul cepat pada Siwon dan Kyu saat ia sampai didepan kamar Yesung.

Belum sempat Siwon dan Kyu menjawab pintu kamar Yesung terbuka menampakkan tubuh Yesung yang didorong keluar menuju ruang operasi. Kyu berlari menghampiri memegang erat tangan Yesung.

"_Hyung_, kau pasti bisa bertahan _hyung_.. berjanjilah jangan menyerah _hyung_.. aku disini menunggumu…"ucap Kyu pelan airmatanya menetes membasahi tangan Yesung. Begitupun Siwon, Heechul, Appa, Omma dan Jongjin berjalan mendampingi Yesung yang sudah tidak sadar menuju ruang operasi. Kyu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya saat tubuh Yesung masuk kedalam ruang operasi. Siwon dan Heechul bersamaan menarik pundak Kyu.

"Kyu, kita sama-sama berdoa disini.."ucap Siwon. Kyu hanya menatap nanar pintu ruang operasi yang kini tertutup rapat.

.

2 Jam berlalu. Semua member sudah berada diRS setelah selesai dari jadwal mereka masing-masing. Mereka setia menunggu didepan ruang Operasi. Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Mereka sama-sama berdoa untuk keberhasilan operasi Yesung. Terlihat Eunhyuk dan Hae yang menangis sejak kedatangan mereka diRS. Kyu dengan wajah frustasi yang terduduk dilantai. Disampingnya berdiri Siwon dan Heechul yang sama seperti Kyu terlihat frustasi. Omma dan Appa Yesung yang hanya diam berdoa dan ditenangkan oleh Leeteuk. Ryeowook yang sedikit terisak disamping Sungmin yang tengah menunduk dan meremas tangannya gelisah. Shindong yang sesekali menghapus airmata yang jatuh disudut matanya.

.

3 Jam. Semuanya semakin gelisah. Heechul mulai mondar mandir didepan pintu operasi.

"_hyung_, tenanglah…"ucap Shindong

"Adikku tengah berjuang mati-matian didalam sana. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang..hah..?!"ucap Heechul keras.

"Aku tau _hyung_, kami tau itu.. tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang.. Kita hanya perlu berdoa _hyung_.." lanjut Sungmin

"Iya Chullie-ah, lagipula Dokter bilang operasinya akan berlangsung 7 jam bukan, dan sekarang baru berlangsung 3 jam.."ucap Leeteuk sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"_Aiiiissshhh_…. " Teriak Heechul frustasi mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, aku akan kembali.."ucap Siwon pelan.

"Kau mau kemana Wonnie..?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil menahan pundak Siwon

"Gereja _hyung_.. aku akan berdoa disana.." Jawab Siwon berusaha untuk tersenyum namun senyumnya terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Aku ikut _hyung_.." Ucap Ryeowook cepat sambil berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Siwon.

"Aku juga.."lanjut Hae..

Begitupun dengan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin mereka memilih untuk ikut dengan Siwon berdoa di Gereja yang berada di RS ini.

Sedangkan Kyu dan Heechul memilih menunggu didepan pintu Operasi bersama Jongjin dan Orang tua Yesung.

Sedangkan Leeteuk dan Shindong pergi kekantin untuk membelikan makanan untuk mereka.

.

**OTHER POV END**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**SIWON POV**

**.**

Bisa kurasakan sedikit ketenangan disini. Walaupun tak sepenuhnya menghilangkan rasa takutku tapi setidaknya aku merasa tenang saat aku berdoa. Dihadapan-Nya didalam rumah-Nya. Kutangkupkan kedua tanganku dan kupejamkan erat mataku. Dengan penuh harapan aku berdoa.

"Tuhan.. Kumohon selamatkan Yesung _hyung_.. Aku tak meminta apa-apa dari-Mu saat ini. Aku hanya ingin Yesung _hyung_ kembali bersama kami disini. Jangan biarkan dia meninggalkan kami"doaku dalam hati.

"Tuhan, kau pasti tau kalau aku sungguh sangat menyayanginya, seperti _hyung-_ku sendiri. Dia selalu ada disampingku saat aku membutuhkan tempat untuk berbagi. Dia yang selalu menyemangatiku saat aku bersedih. Dia yang sangat memperhatikanku saat aku merasa lelah. Walau waktu yang kuhabiskan dengannya tak banyak akibat kesibukanku sendiri, tapi itu cukup untuk tetap bisa membuatku sangat dekat dengannya. Aku selalu merasa ketenangan, kenyamanan, kebahagiaan saat aku bersamanya. Dia _hyung_ terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Jangan ambil dia Tuhan. Kumohon.. Kumohon.."batinku. Mataku terasa sangat panas, kurasakan airmataku mengalir tanpa perintah. Hatiku terasa amat sakit, aku terlalu takut sekarang. Dimana Yesung _hyung_ tengah berjuang untuk tetap hidup sementara aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya. Aku sangat sedih. Dia selalu melakukan hal apapun untukku, apapun. Tapi aku belum melakukan apapun untuknya.

"_Hyungie_..bertahanlah. Aku yakin kau mampu bertahan. Demi kami _hyung_.. Tanpamu tak akan ada aku yang sekarang ini _hyung_. Kau yang mengajariku untuk bisa mandiri. Kau yang mengajariku untuk selalu bertahan diwaktu sesulit apapun. Kau pula yang mengajarkanku tentang kasih sayang tulus dan tanpa pamrih seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Kumohon jangan menyerah.." Lirihku. Airmata masih terus mengalir, aku membuka mataku, kudengar isakan lain disampingku, aku menoleh kulihat Sungmin _hyung_ yang juga tengah menangis tersedu-sedu. Bahkan seorang Sungmin _hyung_ yang jarang meneteskan airmatanya kini menangis tersedu-sedu.

"_Hyung_, kau lihat..? kami semua berdoa untukmu. Hanya untukmu.. Kau harus mampu bertahan _hyung_ demi kami.."batinku. Aku kembali mengedarkan pandanganku, kulihat disisi lain Wookie, Hae dan Eunhyuk juga menangkupkan kedua tangannya erat. Mata mereka dibanjiri dengan airmata yang mengalir deras. Aku menghadap kedepan altar, Itu sudah cukup membuatku yakin mereka sama halnya denganku. Berdoa untukmu _hyung_. Berdoa untuk kesembuhanmu _hyung_, jadi kumohon berjuanglah _hyung_. Mereka juga pasti mencintaimu sama seperti aku _hyung_.

Seolah-olah mendapatkan semangat baru, aku tersenyum yakin. Aku yakin _hyung-_ku itu akan bisa melewati ini semua. Aku yakin akan hal itu.

.

**SIWON POV END**

…

**.**

**.**

**OTHER POV**

**.**

Leeteuk dan Shindong baru kembali dari membeli makanan. Dengan penuh kesabaran ia memberikan makanan pada Omma dan Appa Yesung. Mereka hanya tersenyum dan berterima kasih. Begitupun dengan Jongjin. Dengan mata sembab ia mencoba tersenyum pada Leeteuk dan Shindong. Namun berbeda halnya dengannya Kyu dan Heechul. Mereka tak menyentuh makanan mereka sama sekali.

Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas dalam dan berusaha untuk membujuk mereka.

"Kyu..makanlah.. Kau belum makan malam bukan..?"ucap Leeteuk lembut sambil berjongkok memegang pundak Kyu yang masih terduduk dilantai. Kyu hanya diam. Wajahnya terus menunduk menatap lantai. Bisa dilihat matanya pun sudah sangat bengkak. Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Heechul yang duduk dikursi dan kepalanya bersandar pada tembok. Matanya tertutup ia menghapus bulir bulir bening yang jatuh disudut matanya.

"Chullie-ah.."panggilnya

Heechul membuka matanya. Ia menatap kearah Leeteuk datar.

"Makanlah.."ucap Leeteuk

"Kau menyuruhku makan disaat seperti ini Jung Soo..?!"Emosinya

"Aku tau, tapi jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit juga, Jongwoon pasti akan sedih.."ucap Leeteuk pelan.

Heechul hanya diam kembali menyadarkan kepalanya pada tembok kemudian menutup matanya lagi. Leeteuk kembali hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Ia berdiri dan kembali duduk.

.

5 Jam berlalu.

Mereka masih setia menunggu operasi Yesung. Siwon, Wookie, Sungmin, Hyuk dan Hae sudah kembali dari Gereja dan bergabung bersama yang lainnya. Wajah mereka terlihat lelah namun mereka enggan beranjak dari tempat mereka masing masing. Eunhyuk terlihat terkantuk-kantuk tapi segera ia bangkit menuju toilet untuk mencuci muka. Begitupun dengan Hae dan Sungmin. Bahkan Shindong yang seharusnya memiliki jadwal siaran pukul 12 malam tadi enggan meningglakan RS. Dia lebih memilih berada di RS dan menyuruh sesorang untuk menggantikan siarannya.

Kyu membenamkan wajahnya dikedua lututunya yang ditekuk. Heechul masih dengan posisinya duduk disamping Kyu juga Siwon yang terus menatap pintu ruang operasi.

Tiba-tiba seorang perawat keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Membuat semua orang yang berada disitu berdiri dari tempatnya masing-masing. Leeteuk langsung menghampiri sang perawat untuk menanyakan keadaan Yesung namun sang perawat tak kalah cepat. Ia membuka mulutnya berbicara dengan gugup dan cepat.

"Kondisi Yesung _Ssi_ kritis, dia kehilangan banyak darah kami membutuhkan transfusi darah untuk Yesung _Ssi_.." Ucap sang perawat cepat. Belum sempat Leeteuk menanyakan lebih lanjut sang perawat sudah berlari meninggalkan mereka. Membuat semua orang _shock_. Omma Yesung kembali terduduk lemas dikursinya dan ditahan oleh Appa yang juga terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Isakan yang sejak lama terhenti dari mulut Donghae dan Eunhyuk kembali terdengar. Semakin kencang. Sungmin dan Shindong berusaha menenangkan mereka walaupun terlihat mereka sendiri sulit untuk percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Sang perawat yang tadi meninggalkan mereka kembali berlari dengan membawa beberapa kantong darah dan kembali masuk kedalam kamar operasi. Mereka hanya menatap nanar pintu yang kembali tertutup itu. Berdoa untuk keselamatan Yesung.

.

Setengah Jam kemudian.

Pintu Operasi kembali terbuka. Leeteuk langsung berdiri.

"Tuan tuan apa kalian bisa membantu? Yesung _Ssi_ masih membutuhkan darah. Persediaan di RS sakit ini sudah habis..Apa ada diantara kalian yang bergolongan darah seperti Yesung _Ssi_..?"ucap sang perawat

"Aku. Aku Suster..ambil darahku sebanyak-banyaknya.. "ucap Heechul cepat

"Aku juga Suster.." Tambah Jongjin

"Aku ayahnya, ambil darahku juga" Ucap Appa Yesung.

"Baiklah. Mari cepat ikut saya" Ucap sang perawat yang setengah berlari kembali masuk kedalam ruang operasi diikuti Heechul, Jongjin dan Appa Yesung.

.

Tak lama kemudian mereka kembali dengan wajah sedikit pucat akibat donor yang mereka lakukan. Leeteuk merangkul tubuh Appa Yesung dan membantunya duduk. Jongjin duduk disebelahnya. Kyu merangkul Heechul dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _hyung_?" Tanya Siwon. Heechul hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Chullie-ah, makanlah. Untuk mengembalikan tenagamu. Kau belum makan, dan makanlah bersama Kyunnie dan Wonnie.." Tawar sang Leader sambil menyodorkan makanan kepada Heechul.

"Teuki _hyung_ benar, _hyung. _Kita makan dlu. _hyung_i_e_ juga akan sedih jika kita seperti ini.." Ucap Siwon. Heechul hanya mengangguk pelan. Mereka bertiga pun makan tanpa selera. Hanya menelannya cepat tanpa merasakan apa makanan itu enak atau tidak. Bagaimana mereka bisa berpikir tentang makanan sedangkan _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ tercinta mereka didalam tengah berjuang sendirian.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 dinihari. Tapi lampu yang menunjukkan operasi telah berakhir tak kunjung padam. 7 jam sudah berlalu. Bahkan sekarang sudah 9 jam. Tapi belum ada tanda-tanda berakhirnya operasi. Semua yang menunggu semakin gelisah. Tak ada satupun yang tertidur walaupun mata mereka menunjukkan kelelahan yang luar biasa.

_Ceekleeeek.._

Pintu operasi terbuka lebar dan menampakkan 2 orang dokter dengan wajah yang sangat letih dan penuh keringat berdiri menghampiri mereka. Leeteuk dan Heechul langsung berdiri dan menghampiri kedua Dokter tersebut diikuti oleh Kyu, Siwon dan yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana Dok..?"Tanya Heechul cepat.

Dokter Han menghela nafas dalam. Menatap semuanya yang tengah menunggu penjelasan dari mulutnya.

"Cepat katakan Dok..!" Geram Kyu karena sang Dokter tak kunjung mengelurkan suaranya.

"Hmm..Yesung _Ssi_….."

"Katakan apa yang terjadi dengan Yesung _hyung_!"ucap Kyu setengah berteriak.

"Yesung _Ssi..."_

_..._

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_eh salah..._

**TBC **maksudnya.. ;D

.

.

...

* * *

Maaf kalau masih banyak typos disini. Harap maklum yaa.. Mind To Review? ^^

.

**Big Thanks To :**

**LalaClouds, kaka cloud24, Magieapril, Jisaid, ecca augest , Cha2LoveKorean, sjflywin  
**

**.**

**And :**

**Tamama-Chan :** Salam kenal jg, Ah iya aku ga akan tersinggung kok, aku malah makasih banget udh dikoreksi.. Thank you udh mw baca maaf kalau banyak typos..^^**  
**

**Little dandelion : **Hmm..keajaiban? mungkin kali yaa...hehe... Thank you udh review yaaa.. Ini udh update kira2 kilat ga nih? hehe..^^

**aKYU CLOUD : ***ambil dompet Siwon* tapi masalah Yeye mati atau ga nya ga tau deh..hihi.. Thank you udh review..^^

**yesungismine : **Uuuh takuuut readernya nakutin nih pke acara bw2 golok segala..hehe...Iyaa bromace ._. tp boleh jg kok nganggep ni cerita Yaoi..#plaak XD. Thank you ya udh review..^^

**Yefit clouds : **Iya gpp, ini udh lanjut ASAP ga? hehe.. Thank you udh review..^^

**ALWAYS ELF : **Ini udh update..^^

...

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE : I'm Beside You To Protect You**

…

**Cast** : Main KyuSung/YeKyu Slight YeWon/WonSung - YeChul

**Other Cast** : Other Member SJ

**Genre** : Brothership/Family, Angst

**Warning** : Cerita ga mutu. Abal-abal. Bahasa aneh dan ga baku. Masih banyak Typo. Tapiiii satu hal yang penting, ini ide semua keluar dari otakku sendiri… Sueeer deh…^^

* * *

_Happy Reading!_

_**Don't Like… Don't Read… No Bash Please…!**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

_Previous Chapter_

Pintu operasi terbuka lebar dan menampakkan 2 orang dokter dengan wajah yang sangat letih dan penuh keringat berdiri menghampiri mereka. Leeteuk dan Heechul langsung berdiri dan menghampiri kedua Dokter tersebut diikuti oleh Kyu, Siwon dan yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana Dok..?"Tanya Heechul cepat.

Dokter Han menghela nafas dalam. Menatap semuanya yang tengah menunggu penjelasan dari mulutnya.

"Cepat katakan Dok..!" Geram Kyu karena sang Dokter tak kunjung mengelurkan suaranya.

"Yesung _Ssi_….."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**OTHER POV **

**.**

"Yesung _Ssi_ kritis. Sekarang keadaannya jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Maafkan kami tapi kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik" Sesal sang Dokter.

"Je-jelaskan apa maksudnya Dok..?"Tanya Appa Yesung

"Kami memang bisa mengatakan operasi ini berhasil. Kami berhasil mengatasi gumpalan darah yang menjadi alasan utama dilakukan operasi ini. Tapi kenyataanya Yesung _Ssi _tak mampu bertahan dengan waktu lamanya operasi. Dia hampir mengalami gagal jantung saat operasi berlangsung dan sempat kehilangan banyak darah.."Jelas sang Dokter.

"Sekarang semuanya kami serahkan pada Tuhan.." lanjut sang Dokter.

"Tidak. Tidak Dokter! Kau yang meminta kami untuk meyakinkan _hyung_ melaukan operasi ini. kau bilang _hyung_ akan hidup kalau menjalani operasi ini tapi kenapa?! kenapa sekarang menjadi seperti ini…!" Teriak Kyu membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Kyu tenanglah…"ucap Sungmin.

"Dokter! Aku tidak mau tau bagaimana caranya, Anda harus mengembalikan _hyung-_ku..!" Teriak Kyu frustasi. Airmatanya kembali mengalir begitu saja. Sungmin berusaha menenangkannya merangkul bahunya. Tapi dengan kasar ia menepis rangkulan Sungmin.

"Anda harus bertanggung jawab! Kembalikan dia! Kembalikan Yesung_ hyung_!" Teriak Kyu lagi. Tangannya mengepal sangat erat dan bersiap untuk memukul sang Dokter.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Tegur sang Leader. Kyu hanya menatap sang Dokter dengan penuh amarah. Kini Heechul memeluknya mencoba menenangkannya.

"Maafkan kami, ini batas kemampuan kami. Kami sungguh sudah melakukan yang terbaik.."ucap sang Dokter lagi.

"Baiklah kami mengerti, terima kasih Dok.."ucap Leeteuk

"Kami akan selalu mengontrol keadaan Yesung _Ssi_, sebentar lagi kami akan memindahkannya ke R. ICU" Ucap sang Dokter lagi lalu menepuk bahu Leeteuk pelan dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"_Hyung_.._Hyung_..."lirih Kyu dipelukan Heechul.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat tubuh Yesung didorong keluar dari Ruang operasi. Wajah yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, sangat pucat dan terlihat seperti mayat. Heechul melepas pelukannya pada Kyu dan berjalan mendekati tubuh Yesung dan menggenggam erat tangannya sedangkan Kyu, tubuhnya membeku, ia tak berani mendekat. Ia hanya menatap sedih _hyung_ tercintanya itu. Sama halnya seperti Siwon. Ia hanya diam menatap tubuh Yesung yang sedang dipindahkan ke R. ICU. Isakan semakin keras terdengar dari mulut Hae dan Hyuk. Tak henti-hentinya mereka memanggil nama Yesung dalam tangisan mereka.

.

"Anda hanya boleh menjenguk pasien bergantian tak lebih dari 1 orang. Dan tak bisa lebih dari 15 menit. Kami akan merawat pasien ekstra jadi Anda tak perlu khawatir" Jelas sang perawat pada orang-orang yang ada dihadapanya.

Heechul menatap pedih tubuh yang ada dihadapannya melalui kaca yang memisahkan mereka. Airmata kembali meluncur dari matanya. Kini tak ada yang bisa dilakukan kecuali menangis. Melihat _dongsaeng_ kesayanganya terbaring lemah dengan segala macam peralatan medis yang bisa membuatnya tetap bertahan untuk hidup. Wajahnya yang nyaris tak terlihat dengan selang dihidungnya, dimulutnya, ditangannya. Belum lagi kepalanya yang terbalut perban. Sama sekali tidak terlihat wajah Yesung.

"Hae, Hyuk, Minnie, Shindong, Wookie, Wonie, Kyu..pulanglah. Istirahatlah di _dorm_..kalian bisa kembali lagi jika sudah cukup beristirahat. Kita akan bergantian menjaga Jongwoon.."ucap sang Leader.

"Tapi _hyung_, aku masih ingin menemani Yesung _hyung_.." lirih Hae disela isakannya.

"Aku juga _hyung_.."ucap Hyuk juga.

Minnie, Shindong dan Wookie hanya mengangguk menatap sang Leader.

"Aku mengerti, tapi kalian disinipun percuma kita tak bisa masuk kedalam. Dan lagi aku tak ingin melihat kalian sakit juga. Melihat Jongwoon seperti ini sudah cukup membuatku tersiksa, jika salah satu dari kalian ikut sakit aku tak akan memaafkan diriku yang tak bisa menjaga kalian.." Lirihnya. Ia tertunduk menyembunyikan tangisan yang sejak operasi berlangsung berusaha mati-matian ia tahan. Hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Yesung akan baik-baik saja. Namun kini pertahanannya goyah sudah. Ia berdiri dengan kaki gemetar. Hampir saja ia jatuh jika saja Heechul tidak menahannya.

"Kalau begitu kau juga pulanglah. Kau tampak sangat letih Jung Soo.. Istirahatlah dan kembali lagi kesini nanti…"ucap Heechul sambil mendudukkan tubuh Leeteuk dikursi.

"Shindong, Minnie.. bawa Jungsoo Pulang.."ucap Heechul lagi. Sungmin dan Shindong hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi Chuliie-ah..aku masih ingin disini.." Lirih Leeteuk

"Aku tau semua yang ada disini tak ingin beranjak meninggalkan Jongwoon.. Kalian bisa kembali setelah mendapat istirahat yang cukup. Kita akan bergantian menjaganya. mengerti..?" Ucap Heechul lagi. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Omma, Appa Jongjin. Pulang dan istirahat juga. Kalian tenang saja aku yang akan menjaga Jongwoon . Tak usah khawatir. Aku akan menghubungi kalian jika Jongwoon sadar.."ucap Heechul sambil merangkul bahu Omma Yesung.

"Tapi Chullie-ah, Omma disini saja.. Omma juga ingin menjaga Woonie, lagipula kami tak ingin merepotkanmu.."ucap Omma dengan sedikit terisak.

"Tak ada yang direpotkan disini Omma, kita keluarga. Keluarga akan selalu saling menopang disaat ada musibah.."ucap Heechul lagi.

"Omma pasti lelah, Appa juga. Jongjin-ah kau satu-satunya yang Jongwoon andalkan, Jaga Omma & Appa..Ok?" tambah Heechul yang disertai anggukan Jongjin.

Akhirnya setelah berhasil membujuk Orang tua Yesung dan para member untuk pulang. Heechul pun mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia memijit pelipisnya, kemudian menoleh dan mendapati Kyu dan Siwon yang masih ditempatnya.

"Kyu, Wonie kenapa kalian masih disini? pulanglah.." ucap Heechul sambil menggeser tubuhnya mendekati mereka.

"Tidak. Aku mau disini sampai _hyungie_ bangun dan membuka matanya" ucap Kyu datar. Matanya tampak kosong.

"Begitupun denganku _hyung_. Jangan paksa kami pergi dari sini.." Tambah Siwon.

"Tapi kalian butuh istirahat, dan kau Kyu, aku tak mau kau jadi sakit.."ucap Heechul kepada sang _magnae_.

"Aku akan sakit jika aku harus jauh dari Yesung _hyung_.. kau juga tau bagaimana perasaanku sekarang kan _hyung_?"ucap Kyu tajam tapi tanpa menatap Heechul.

Heechul hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah kalian akan menjaga diri kalian sendiri demi Jongwoon.."ucap Heechul akhirnya.

Siwon dan Kyu hanya mengangguk.

.

**OTHER POV END**

...

**.**

**.**

**KYUHYUN POV**

**.**

Sudah dua minggu Yesung _hyung_ belum membuka matanya. Tapi beruntung berita tentang Yesung _hyung _di RS tidak menyebar luas, hanya petinggi SM _ent _dan beberapa staff yang mengetahuinya. Kami hanya mengatakan pada para ELF, _hyungie _tengah mengambil masa cuti kerja untuk berlibur keluar negeri dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tentu saja para ELF kecewa, tapi pada akhirnya mereka memakluminya. Kami sungguh minta maaf untuk kebohongan yang sudah kami buat tapi bukankah itu lebih baik daripada kami harus melihat ELF diseluruh ikut menangis bersama kami karena keadaan Yesung _hyung _sekarang? Cukup, cukup hanya kami yang merasakan kesakitan ini. Melihat Yesung _hyung _yang masih berjuang antara hidup dan mati seperti ini saja kami sudah tidak sanggup apalagi kalau kami harus membawa membawa ELF juga untuk mengetahui masalah ini. Sudah cukup kami menyakiti mereka dengan kepergian Hankyung _hyung _serta vacumnya Kibum dan Kangin _hyung, _ kami tidak ingin melihat mereka terluka lagi karena kami. Dan satu hal lagi, karena aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hyung pasti akan kembali lagi bersama kami. Tapi….

"_Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menunggu dan berdoa.. ini sungguh diluar kehendak kami.. diluar batas kami…kami minta maaf untuk itu.."_

Aku masih ingat kata-kata itu.

_Hyung_ apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau membuka matamu. Kumohon berhentilah bermain-main denganku _hyung_. Hentikan semua ini. Bangunlah _hyung_.

Aku masih terpaku menatap tubuh yang ada didepanku. Sejak dua minggu yang lalu inilah kegiatanku. Menunggunya di RS. Menunggunya bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Menunggunya untuk kembali tersenyum padaku. Tapi kenapa kau tidak bangun sampai sekarang _hyung_? Tidakkah kau lelah karena terus tidur, _hyung_…? Tidakkah kau merindukanku sama seperti aku merindukanmu? merindukan senyuman hangatmu. Merindukan kekonyolanmu. Merindukan suaramu. Merindukan tanganmu yang hangat saat menggenggam tanganku atau sekedar menyentuh pipiku atau bahkan menyentuh_ philtrum_-ku _hyung_..? aku sangat merindukan semua yang ada padamu. Kumohon bangunlah sekarang juga dan katakan padaku kau hanya bermain-main denganku saat ini. Buka matamu _hyung_.

Air mata lolos begitu saja dari kedua mataku. Airmata yang selama dua minggu ini yang selalu menghiasi wajahku.. ini terlalu menyakitkan untukku _hyung_.

Aku memegang tangannya erat. Bahkan saat kau terbaring seperti ini kau masih mampu memberikan kehangatan untukku. Aku sungguh merindukanmu _hyung_.

"….bahkan kita belum menyelesaikan _starcraft_ kita _hyung_…"ucapku sambil tersenyum. Senyum miris. Senyum kepedihan mengingat hari-hari yang biasa aku lalui dengan Yesung _hyung_. Membuatnya kesal, mengabaikannya, bermain bersamanya, menyanyi bersamanya, makan bersamanya, tidur bersamanya. Semua hal yang kulakukan saat bersamanya.

Apa _hyung_ benar-benar tidak ingin bangun? bukankah kau mengatakan kau tidak akan menyerah? kalau begitu jangan menyerah _hyung_. Tapi…. Kenapa _hyung_? kenapa kau bahkan menulis surat itu untukku _hyung_? Kenapa kau berpikir kau akan mati makanya kau menulisnya untukku..? tidak, bukan hanya untukku tapi untuk semua member. Apa kau benar-benar menyerah _hyung_?

Aku ingat surat yang tadi siang aku terima dari Teuki _hyung_.

_Flashback : On_

_._

"_Kyu.."panggil Teuki hyung saat aku baru sampai dorm._

_Aku hanya menatapnya dan berjalan kearahnya. Wajah Teuki hyung terlihat sangat letih. Ia tersenyum simpul dan menyerahkan sebuah surat untukku._

"_Apa ini hyung..?" tanyaku sambil memegang surat yang ada ditanganku._

_Lagi-lagi Teuki hyung hanya tersenyum pedih. Ya pedih. Kulihat jelas diwajahnya._

"_Aku menemukannya dilaci meja dikamar Jongwoon tadi pagi.."ucapnya pelan. Ia tertunduk._

_Aku masih menatapnya tak mengerti. "dari Yesung hyung..? untukku..?"tanyaku_

_Teuki hyung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. Menepuk bahuku pelan._

"_Ia menuliskan surat untuk kita semua. Dan baru kutemukan tadi pagi saat aku membereskan kamar Jongwoon..dan surat itu untukmu.."ucapnya pelan._

_Aku membolak-balik surat itu dan kutemukan disudut bawah surat itu tertulis namaku dan bisa kupastikan itu memang tulisan tangan Yesung hyung._

"_kau sudah makan..? akan kumasakkan jika kau belum makan.."tawarnya_

"_sudah hyung, aku sudah makan di RS bersama Siwon hyung sebelum ia kebandara.."jawabku_

"_Bandara? Memang Wonie kemana? ah iya, aku lupa kalau ia akan pergi ke Taiwan untuk syuting iklan siang ini, baiklah kalau begitu istirahatlah Kyu.. "_

_Aku hanya mengangguk. Teuki hyung pun berlalu keluar dorm. Aku masih menatap surat ditanganku. Kemudian aku masuk kekamar Yesung hyung. Aku melihat sekeliling. Aku masih ingat malam itu, malam hyung pingsan aku tidur dikamar ini. Dan sudah dua minggu ini jika aku pulang kedorm aku memilih untuk tidur dikamar Yesung hyung. Dikasurnya. Setidaknya jika aku berada disini aku sedikit merasa bahwa Yesung hyung ada disampingku. Aku duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Kusandarkan punggungku kekepala ranjang. Aku membuka surat digenggamanku._

_._

_**To : Evil Magnae-BabyKyu**_

_**.**_

_**Kyu..**_

_**Aku tau jika kau membaca surat ini kau pasti akan marah padaku..kau pasti akan berteriak padaku.. "Hyung apa yang kau lakukan..Hah..? hal bodoh apa lagi yang sedang kau lakukan..?" **_

_**Tapi hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang. Menulis surat ini. Jadi kuharap kau mengerti..**_

_**Kyu.. **_

_**Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih dan meminta maaf padamu..**_

_**Terima kasih karena kau selalu ada disampingku selama ini…**_

_**Terima kasih karena kau terus memperhatikanku, walaupun kau tak mengatakannya padaku tapi aku tau kau memperhatikanku Kyu..dan aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu..**_

_**Terima kasih karena kau datang pada kami, jika bukan karenamu.. kita, super junior, tak akan seperti sekarang. Kau keajaiban untuk kami.. sungguh..**_

_**Kau sudah memberikan kenangan yang bahkan saat aku matipun aku tak akan rela menggantinya dengan apapun.**_

_**Terima kasih karena sudah kembali kepada kami saat kejadian tragis yang tak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku. Kenangan pahit yang kualami saat melihatmu berjuang antara hidup dan mati. Aku sungguh bersyukur sekarang kau sekarang disini bersama kami.**_

_**Begitu banyak rasa terima kasih yang ingin kuucapkan pada semua member termasuk dirimu. Tapi kau tau aku bukan orang yang dengan mudah mengungkapkan semua perasaan yang aku rasakan. Aku hanya bisa mengungkapkannya dengan caraku sendiri.**_

_**Aku ingat rasanya saat pertama kali debut, itu sebelum aku mengenalmu. Aku merasa bahagia memiliki kalian disuper junior. Dan kemudian kebahagiaan kami terasa lebih lengkap saat kau bergabung bersama kami. Semua sudah kita lalui. Bahagia, tangisan, kekecewaan, kepedihan, semuanya sudah pernah kita alami. Dan aku beruntung bisa melewatinya bersama kalian disini.**_

_**Dan maaf untuk semua kesalahanku padamu Kyu.. maaf jika aku tak bisa menjadi hyung yang baik untukmu.. maaf jika aku terkadang membuatmu kecewa marah atau apapun yang tanpa sadar aku lakukan.**_

_**Maaf jika selalu membuatku kesal karena sikapku.. maafkan aku Kyu.. **_

_**Mungkin hidupku tak lama lagi, aku sakit Kyu. Mungkin saja aku harus meningglakan kalian, maaf karena aku menyembunyikan hal ini dari kalian semua. Aku hanya tidak ingin membebani kalian semua dan aku sangat takut jika aku tidak sempat untuk mengucapkan maaf dan terima kasih pada kalian.**_

_**Dan saat ini, Jika aku pergi..meninggalkan kalian.. kumohon.. komohon.. jangan lupakan aku..karena aku tak akan melupakan kalian sampai kapanpun.. **_

_**Kyu…. **_

_**Tetaplah jadi dirimu sendiri..tetaplah jadi Dongsaeng kebanggaanku. Dan tetaplah bersinar hingga akhir. Hidupmu masih sangat panjang. Jangan menyerah. Terus berusaha untuk selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk dirimu, keluargamu dan semua orang yang menyayangimu.**_

_**Keluarga akan selalu menjadi yang terpenting. Ingat itu Kyu. Dan lagi..Kyu jika aku pergi.. bolehkan aku menitipkan** **Omma, Appa dan Jongjin..? kumohon gantikan aku menjaga mereka. Egois memang. tapi aku percayakan semua itu padamu Kyu..**_

_**Kyu..**_

_**Aku menyayangimu.. sangat menyayangimu..**_

_**.**_

_**Jongwoon..^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Aku menangis sejadinya jadinya saat surat itu selesai kubaca. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku dibantal Yesung hyung. Menangis keras disana. Sampai akhirnya aku jatuh tertidur dengan surat yang masih kupeluk erat._

_Flashback : Off_

"Tn.. bisakah Anda keluar..? Waktu kunjungan telah berakhir. Anda sudah berada disini 20 menit.." Suara perawat membuyarkan pikiranku. Aku menghapus air mataku. Dan berdiri meningglakan ruang itu setelah sebelumnya aku memegang erat tangannya.

"aku akan selalu menunggumu bangun _hyung_.. aku tak akan meninggalkanmu..aku janji jika kau bangun aku akan selalu berada disampingmu dan melindungimu.."

.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**HEECHUL POV**

**.**

Aku bergegas kekamar mandi setelah seharian aku melakukan aktivitas _Outdoor_ untuk sebuah acara. Seharian ini aku belum menjenguk Jongwoon. Sungguh tidak tenang rasanya. Setelah mengganti baju aku keluar kamar dan mengambil kunci mobilku. Saat aku akan membuka pintu _dorm_, aku mendengar suara tangisan yang cukup kencang dan aku tau itu berasal dari kamar Donghae. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk pergi dan memilih mengetuk pintu kamar Donghae.

_Tok tok tok.._

"Hae..boleh aku masuk..?" Tanyaku dari balik pintu kamarnya.

Merasa tak ada jawaban darinya aku pun langsung masuk kedalam kamar. Benar saja Donghae tengah menangis tersedu-sedu dilantai dengan wajah yang ia benamkan dikedua lututnya. Disampingnya tergeletak sebuah surat yang entah dari siapa.

"Hae, ada apa..?"

Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia masih menangis pilu. Aku menariknya kedalam pelukanku. Mencoba menenangkannya.

Setelah agak tenang akupun melepaskan pelukanku.

"Ceritakan padaku Hae..". Tapi lagi-lagi ia hanya menggeleng.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya tapi setidaknya katakan sesuatu jangan hanya diam seperti ini.."

Dia menatapku dengan wajah sembabnya.

"A-a-aku merindukan Ye-yesung _hyungie_, _hyung_.."ucapnya disela isakannya. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Akupun merindukannya..kau mau ikut aku..? aku mau ke RS.."ajakku.

Dengan cepat ia mengangguk.

"Cepat cuci mukamu dan kita pergi, tak mau menunggu lama.." tegasku. Ia kemudian berlari meningglakan kamar menuju kamar mandi. Kemudian mataku tertuju pada surat yang tergeletak. Surat yang kuduga menjadi penyebab Hae menangis. Dan bisa kulihat itu tulisan tangan Jongwoon..! dengan cepat aku mengambilnya tapi belum sempat aku membacanya sebuah suara memanggilku.

"Chullie-ah, kau sudah pulang..?" suara Leeteuk yang memanggilku didepan pintu kamar Donghae.

"Hmm.."

"Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu, bisa ikut kekamarku..?"ucapnya lagi. Aku mengerutkan alisku. Kuletakkan kembali surat yang tadi kupegang dan berjalan mengikuti Leeteuk yang sudah berjalan kedalam kamarnya.

Ia terlihat mengambil sesuatu dilaci mejanya, kemudian ia menyerahkannya padaku. Tanpa bertanya lagi, dengan cepat aku mengambilnya dan langsung membukanya.

.

**To : Heebongie _Hyung_ ..**

**.**

**Heebongie _hyung_…Heebongie _hyung_..**

**Kau tau, Aku sungguh menyukaimu _hyung_.. aku sungguh ingin sepertimu, memiliki banyak talenta. **

**_Hyung_..maaf jika harus melalui surat ini aku ungkapkan perasaanku.. karena aku takut aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi.**

**_Hyung_..terima kasih karenamu aku bisa melewati saat tersulit. Saat aku merasa sendiri, saat aku merasa aku kehilangan seorang sahabat yaitu Kangin. Hari-hari itu terasa sangat berat untukku. Kau tau aku sangat dekat dengan Kangin. Dia satu-satunya teman sekaligus sahabatku yang seumur denganku. Saat kepergiannya dan _vacum-_nya dia dari Super Junior aku seperti merasa sendirian. Aku merasa tanggung jawabku sangat besar selain tanggung jawab Teuki _hyung_. Dan aku masih ingat saat-saat aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama denganmu dan _Chocoball_. Kau tau _hyung_ aku sangat bahagia. Aku menemukan teman baru disana. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih untuk hal itu.**

**Dan terima kasih karena _hyung_ dan semua member sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. **

**_Hyung_, aku sakit. Dokter mengatakan mungkin aku bisa mati karena penyakit ini. Aku berharap dikehidupan mendatang aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu. _Hyung_, jika setelah kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak ada, kumohon jangan marah padaku. Aku bukannya tak ingin menceritakan pada kalian semua. Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi beban kalian. Kuharap kalian mengerti. **

**_Hyung_, maafkan aku tak bisa bersama denganmu dan Teuki _hyung_ menjaga para _dongsaeng_. Tapi aku yakin kau dan Teuki _hyung_ akan selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Benar kan?**

**_Hyung_, jangan lupakan aku.. aku menyayangimu _hyung_..sangat menyayangimu. Sampaikan salamku untuk Hankyung _hyung_ jika ia menelponmu. Katakan aku sangat merindukannya.**

**Sekali lagi maafkan aku…dan mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya ijinkan aku untuk memanggilmu "Heebongie _Hyung_..Heebongiee _Hyung_..Heebongiiiee _Hyung_"!**

**.**

**Jongwoon ^^**

_._

_._

_Tees..Tees..Teess.._

Tanpa kusadari airmataku jatuh keatas kertas yang sedang kubaca ini. Tanganku gemetar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongwoon. Dengan cepat aku melipat surat itu dan kumasukkan kekantong jaketku dan dengan segera aku berlari keluar _dorm_ tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Jungsoo padaku. Aku memencet tombol lift didepanku dan tanpa kusadari Hae sudah berada disampingku dengan nafas yang terengah engah. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Haah..haah.._hyung,_ jangan tinggalkan aku..aku juga ingin ke RS.."ucapnya masih sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Akupun mengangguk, aku mengerti kenapa Hae tadi menangis seperti itu dikamarnya. Sama sepertiku diapun mendapat surat yang sama dari Jongwoon.. _Aiiish_ anak itu. Apa yg ia pikirkan.. Bodoh…

"_Aiiiisssshhh_.. kenapa lama sekali.."teriakku kesal sambil menendang pintu lift yang masih tertutup itu.

.

.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi aku mengendarai mobilku, tak peduli Hae yang duduk disampingku sedari tadi menahan nafas. Aku sungguh tak peduli. Yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah cepat sampai ke RS.

Setelah kuparkir mobilku, aku langsung berlari ke ruangan dimana Jongwoon berada. Kulihat Kyu yang tengah tertidur di ruang tunggu. Aku melihat dari kaca kamar Jongwoon kulihat Suster tengah mengganti _infuse_ dan mengecek keadaanya. Aku memilih untuk menunggu dan begitu suster itu keluar aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Suster, aku boleh masuk kedalam? bagaimana keadaannya hari ini?"tanyaku cepat

"belum ada perubahan apapun, kondisinya masih seperti kemarin. Ingat hanya 15menit Anda berada didalam"ucap sang suster.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Akupun langsung masuk kedalam tapi sebuah tangan menahanku.

"Hae.."ucapku pada orang yang memegang tanganku.

"Aku juga ingin kedalam _hyung_.."ucapnya lirih. Aku menepuk bahunya.

"Aku tau, kita gantian. Setelah aku, kau boleh masuk tunggulah disana"ucapku sambil menunjuk tempat Kyu yang tengah tertidur. Dia hanya menunduk dan mengangguk pelan, Aku hanya kembali menepuk bahunya. Aku membalikkan badanku dan masuk kedalam kamar Jongwoon.

Masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya atau bahkan minggu-minggu sebelumnya, aku masih melihat berbagai alat ditubuh mungilnya. Wajahnya masih sama, tampak pucat. Aku memegang tangannya dan mengambil posisi duduk disampingnya. Diruangan ini hanya suara alat pendukung hidupnya saja yang terdengar. Menatap wajahnya dan kembali teringat akan surat yang baru saja aku baca. Aku menahan airmataku untuk tak jatuh. Tapi nyatanya sia-sia, setiap aku masuk kemari dan melihat wajahnya yang tak berekspresi itu aku tak bisa untuk tak menangis. Aku sungguh merindukan senyuman yang selalu ia perlihatkan padaku. Senyuman yang selalu bisa membuatku nyaman dan menenangkanku. Aku sungguh merindukan suaranya saat ia memanggilku. Saat ia bernyanyi, saat ia tertawa, saat ia selalu membuat kami tertawa. Jongwoon ada apa denganmu..? kenapa kau tak juga membuka matamu. Buka matamu sekarang dan tersenyumlah padaku. Karena saat ini yang kubutuhkan hanya itu.

"Jongwoon..kau dengar aku..?"ucapku pelan.

Aku menatapnya dalam berharap ia akan menjawab pertanyaanku. Dan bodohnya aku, aku ingin tetap percaya bahwa setiap aku datang kemari aku akan selalu bercerita padanya, dan aku ingin percaya dia mendengarkanku. Walaupun matanya tertutup tapi aku yakin telinganya masih bisa mendengar kami disini.

"Kau ini memang bodoh, bagaimana kau bisa kau menulis surat seperti ini hah..? kau pasti akan sembuh Jongwoon.. aku sudah bilang padamu bukan..? Aku tak ingin mendengar kau meminta maaf dan berterima kasih padaku. Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf dan berterima kasih padamu. Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu Jongwoon-ah, jadi ijinkan aku untuk mengucapkan hal itu. beri aku kesempatan untuk mengucapkan hal yang tak pernah aku ucapkan."

"Kau mengatakan aku yang menghiburmu saat Kangin pergi, kau salah besar Jongwoon. Semua ini kulakukan karena kaulah yang sejak awal sudah melakukannya hal yang sama padaku. Dan aku tak pernah menyadari ternyata banyak hal yang sudah kau lakukan untukku. Kau yang membuatku merasakan arti keluarga sekaligus persahabatan sejati. Kau yang membuatku kembali tegar saat Hankyung pergi. Kau yang membuka mataku saat aku egois dengan diriku sendiri. Kau yang selalu tersenyum saat emosi melandaku. Dan masih banyak hal yang kau lakukan untukku. Jadi bukan kau yang seharusnya berterima kasih padaku tapi akulah yang harusnya melakukan itu. jadi berikan aku kesempatan itu Jongwoon. Kau harus kembali bersama kami. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu, Jungsoo membutuhkanmu, Siwon membutuhkanmu, Kyu membutuhkanmu, Kami semua membutuhkanmu Jongwoon. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau membuka matamu itu.."

Aku menghapus airmataku yang sedari tadi masih mengalir. Aku semakin menggenggam erat tangannya. Dan mengelus pipinya yang semakin tirus.

"Jongwoon-ah, _hyung_ pergi dulu…" Aku tersenyum kecil kemudian melangahkan kakiku keluar kamarnya.

Aku melihat Hae dan Kyu yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya tengah mengobrol. Tapi tampak keduanya tak menikmati obrolan mereka. Hae langsung berdiri begitu melihatku keluar dari kamar Jongwoon. Dia tersenyum dan kemudian aku mengangguk. Dia langsung berlari kearahku dan masuk kedalam kamar Jongwoon.

Akupun menghampiri Kyu.

"Kyu..kau sudah makan..? sudah kukatakan berulang kali bukan. jangan sampai kau ikut sakit. Jongwoon pasti akan sangat marah padamu.."ucapku sambil melingkarkan lenganku dibahunya.

Dia hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia tampak sangat lelah dan kusut.

"Sudah atau belum? Kenapa hanya mengangguk.._Kajja_ ke kantin.."ajakku sambil menarik tangannya.

"Tapi, _hyung_.." Dia menatap kearah kamar Jongwoon.

"Tak akan lama, setelah makan kita akan segera kembali. Lagipula ada Hae yang menjaga Jongwoon didalam.. _Kajaa_.."ucapku.

Kyu hanya menghela nafas kemudian beranjak dari duduknya walaupun matanya tak lepas dari kamar Jongwoon. Aku hanya mengelus punggungnya.

.

**HEECHUL POV END**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**SIWON POV**

**.**

Aku duduk didalam pesawat yang akan membawaku kembali ke Korea. Aku baru saja pulang dari Syuting sebuah iklan di Taiwan. Jujur aku sungguh lelah, sangat lelah. Tetapi bukan badanku yang lelah melainkan otakku. Aku tak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan keadaan Yesung _Hyung_. Dimanapun aku berada, apapun yang sedang kulakukan aku benar-benar tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak memikirkannya. Memikirkan keadaanya. Karena aku tak bisa terus terusan berada di RS menemaninya dikarenakan jadwal yang sudah terlanjur kutandatangi kontraknya dan tak mungkin kubatalkan begitu saja. Seperti halnya sekarang. Jadwal ini benar-benar membunuhku. Membuatku tak bisa bertemu dengan Yesung _hyung_ selama 4 hari. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menelpon Kyu atau Heechul _hyung _yang selalu berada disana. Aku melirik jamku,mengapa waktu berjalan sangat lambat. Pesawat baru saja lepas landas dan aku masih membutuhkan waktu 3 jam untuk sampai ke Seoul. Aku menutup mataku berusaha untuk menenangkan pikiranku dan merilekskan tubuhku tapi nyatanya saat aku menutup mataku bayangan wajah Yesung _hyung_ selalu saja muncul. Senyumannya. Senyuman yang selalu dan akan selalu aku rindu.

"_hyungie_…" lirihku sambil kembali membuka mataku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela. Tiba-tiba saja semua kenangan bersama Yesung _hyung_ terlintas dan menari-nari diotakku.

.

.

Aku masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah menjemputku dibandara.

"_Ahjussi_, langsung ke RS" ucapku pada supirku.

"Baik Tn, tapi apa tidak sebaiknya anda pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu..? tanyanya

"Tidak perlu..langsung ke RS saja.."ucapku lagi.

"Baiklah Tn..."jawabnya.

.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar Yesung _hyung_ dirawat. Aku melihat dari luar kaca kamar _hyung_, tampak Kyu tengah berada didalam, menggenggam tangan mungil Yesung _hyung_. Aku menatap wajah _hyung_ yang masih tampak sama seperti sebelum aku pergi ke Taiwan 4 hari yang lalu. Akupun memutuskan kembali keruang tunggu sampai Kyu keluar dari sana. Setelah 10 menit menunggu akhirnya Kyu keluar dengan wajah yang masih tetap tampak kusut. Ia berjalan dengan wajah menunduk dan sepertinya ia tak menyadari keberadaanku.

"Kyu… "panggilku. Ia terlihat terkejut kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Tanpa memikirkan apapun aku langsung memeluknya. Mencoba menenangkannya walaupun jujur aku sendiri pun ingin ditenangkan. Ia terisak kecil. Aku mengerti perasaan Kyu saat ini. Aku sangat tau, karena hal yang samapun terjadi padaku. Kami berpelukan seolah-olah saling menguatkan diri kami masing-masing. Aku menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"_Hyung_, kapan kau kembali..?"ucapnya setelah melepaskan pelukan kami

"Baru saja, aku langsung kemari dari bandara..bagaimana keadaan _hyung_ hari ini..?'tanyaku padanya. Ia hanya menggelelng pelan dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan masuk dulu.."ucapku pelan sambil menepuk bahunya.

Aku menghela nafasku dalam sebelum membuka pintu kamar _hyung_. Aku masuk dan langsung duduk disamping _bed hyung_.

Aku berbicara padanya. Menceritakan kegiatan-kegiatanku selama berada di Taiwan. Aku bercerita seolah-olah _hyung_ mendengarkanku sama seperti halnya saat aku selalu bercerita apapun dengannya.

Rasanya baru kemarin Yesung _hyung_ masih bercerita padaku, tersenyum padaku. Lebih baik aku melihatmu marah ataupun kesal padaku _hyung_ daripada aku harus melihatmu diam seperti ini. Tak pernah sedetikpun aku berhenti berharap dan selalu berdoa agar kau cepat sadar _hyung_. Kembali membuka kedua mata indahmu dan tersenyum kepadaku.

.

.

"Siwon-ah bagaimana kabarmu..? kapan kembali..?"Tanya Leeteuk _hyung_ yang baru datang.

"Baik _hyung_.. aku sampai sejam yang lalu _hyung_.."ucapku singkat. Leeteuk _hyung _menoleh kearah Kyu yang duduk disampingku dan masih dengan aksi diamnya. Kini tak ada lagi Kyu yang selalu mengerjai para _hyung_-nya, tidak ada lagi Kyu yang selalu menatap PSP nya, tidak ada lagi Kyu yang membantah ataupun mengucapkan kata-kata tajam pada _hyung_-nya. Yang ada hanya Kyu yang selalu diam, diam dan diam. Walaupun kami sama-sama bersaing untuk selalu mengambil perhatian dari Yesung _hyung_ tapi aku juga menyayanginya. Aku peduli padanya. Sama halnya Yesung _hyung_ yang selalu mempedulikan kami semua walau terkadang ia sendiri lupa akan dirinya sendiri.

.

"Ah, Siwon-ah. Ada sesuatu untukmu…"ucap Leeteuk _hyung_.

Aku mengerutkan alisku. Memperhatikan Teuki _hyung_ yang sedang mengobrak abrik tasnya mencari sesuatu.. "untukku..?"bingungku

"Hmm..karena kau baru pulang dari Taiwan jadi baru bisa kuberikan sekarang.."ucapnya lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tasnya.

Aku semakin bingung. Aku menunggu Teuki _hyung_ menemukan apa yang ingin ia berikan padaku.

"Ah..ketemu. Ini.."ucapnya padaku sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas padaku. Aku menatapnya tapi ia hanya tersenyum.

"Apa ini _hyung_? Surat?". Aku kembali menatap Teuki _hyung,_ Ia menepuk pundakku dan tersenyum. Aku kembali menatap surat ditanganku, kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan membuka lipatan surat sebelum akhirnya kutemukan deretan tulisan tangan dari….Yesung _hyung_.

.

**To : Kuda Siwon…**

**.**

**Hi Kuda, **

**Maaf jika mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, akan membuatmu bingung. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku disini. Hmm, disini aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih karena selalu mengajariku sesuatu hal yang tak bisa kulakukan. Terima kasih untuk selalu mengingatkanku agar selalu dekat dengan-NYA. Terima kasih karena kau selalu menghiburku disaat aku merasa lelah dan sedih. Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi sosok yang sempurna di Super Junior. Kau tau, kalian semua adalah nafasku. Kebahagiaanku. Kesedihanku. Kebanggaanku. Hal yang belum pernah aku rasakan selama hidupku. Disinilah aku merasakan hal itu semua. Aku sungguh sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena memiliki kalian disisa hidupku ini.**

******Aku sakit. Hidupku tak akan lama lagi dan aku hanya ingin pergi dengan tenang tanpa memiliki beban terhadap kalian semua. Mungkin juga aku pernah melakukan kesalahan yang tanpa sadar aku lakukan dan membuat kalian kesal. _Hyung_ minta maaf.**

**********Wonnie..**

**Aku hanya ingin kau tetap menjadi Siwon yang kukenal sekarang, kemarin, setahun yang lalu, bahkan 8 tahun lalu saat aku baru mengenalmu. Tetaplah menjadi seperti itu dan jangan pernah berubah. Kau orang yang sungguh berhati malaikat. Aku pun ingin memiliki sifat seperti itu. jika suatu saat aku kembali dilahirkan aku ingin meminta pada Tuhan untuk memiliki sifatmu itu Wonie kecuali sifat manjamu itu tentunya. Haha.. **

**Wonnie..**

**Hanya ini yang ingin aku sampaikan. Sesungguhnya masih banyak hal yang ingin disampaikan tapi nyatanya tak satupun yang bisa tertulis disini. Yang harus kalian tau, aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua. **

**Wonnie, kau salah satu orang yang kupercaya. Aku titip Teuki _hyung_ padamu. Jagalah dia, selalu beri ia semangat. Teuki _hyung_ terlihat tegar namun sebenarnya ia sangat rapuh. Ia selalu memperhatikan kami walaupun aku tau ia juga sangat ingin diperhatikan. **

**Juga Heechul _hyung_, kau tau bagaimana sifatnya bukan..? aku hanya ingin kau selalu temani dia saat ia membutuhkan teman. Ia terlihat sangat cuek tetapi sebenarnya ia tidak sedingin itu, dia penyayang. Aku bisa rasakan itu. **

**Dan Hankyung _hyung_, jika kau ada kesempatan di Cina temuilah dia. ****Sayang, mungkin aku tak akan sempat untuk bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. ****Sampaikan salam rinduku untuknya.**  


**Kangin, aku yakin ia akan kembali menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik nanti. Ia sangat peduli pada kita walaupun cara yang ia lakukan terkadang salah. Setelah ia kembali dari militer, aku yakin ia akan melindungi kalian sepenuh hatinya dan melindungi Teuki _hyung _tentunya. **

**Shindong, setiap aku melihatnya aku selalu akan tersenyum. Aku sangat menyukainya. Ia pribadi yang sangat hangat. Perhatikan ia jangan sampai ia jatuh sakit karena dietnya itu. **

**Sungmin, aku juga sangat menyayanginya tapi hanya saja aku kesulitan menyampaikannya perasaanku dan akhirnya yang terlihat hanya kecanggungan. Aku sungguh tak bermaksud seperti itu. **

**Hyukjae,kau juga pasti sudah sangat mengenalnya sama seperti kau mengenal Hae bukan. Hibur mereka saat mereka sedang sedih.**

**Wookie, kau harus memperhatikannya juga sama seperti ia selalu memerhatikan kami. dan jangan biarkan ia sedih hanya karena Hyuk selalu berkata yang aneh-aneh tentang masakannya. Haha..**

**Kibum, aku bahkan tak tau bagaimana kabarnya saat ini. Kuharap ia baik-baik saja. Kau dekat dengannya bukan..? sampaikan juga salam rinduku padanya. Katakan apapun yang terjadi ia akan menjadi salah satu menjadi _dongsaeng_ kebanggaanku.**

**Kyu, kau tau aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku sangat takut jika ia kembali terluka, oleh karena itu aku selalu perhatian padanya. Dan kau selalu mengeluh padaku, kenapa aku sangat memperhatikannya. Jaga Kyu Wonnie, terkadang dia suka memaksakan dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu saat kondisi tubuhnya tak baik dan itu membuatku sangat khawatir. Lindungi Kyu. Jaga Kyu.**

**Wonnie, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercaya untuk menjaga mereka. Kumohon lakukan untukku karena aku tak bisa lagi melakukan hal ini. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Perhatikan kesehatanmu jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, kau tau aku sangat tidak suka. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk segalanya Wonnie..**

**Wonnie.. aku menyayangimu… Sampai bertemu dikehidupan selanjutanya… semoga kalian bahagia…**

**.**

**Jongwoon….^^**

**.**

**.**

Kudengar isakan disebelahku. Aku menoleh dan kutemukan Teuki _hyung_ yang sudah bersimbah air mata. Tanpa kusadari sedari tadi airmataku pun sudah mengalir dikedua pipiku.

"Jongwoon-ah…." Lirih Teuki _hyung_ disampingku.

"Kau ikut membacanya _hyung_…?" tanyaku sambil menepuk pundaknya. Ia hanya mengangguk sekilas. Aku menarik Teuki _hyung_ dan memeluknya erat mencoba menenangkannya padahal tak kupungkiri aku sendiripun tak kalah sedihnya.

Setelah lama menangis Teuki _hyung_ melepaskan pelukanku. Ia menghapus airmatanya dan juga airmataku. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Tak ada gunanya menangis. Lagipula aku yakin ia tidak akan meninggalkan kita. Aku tau dia juga sedang berjuang didalam sana" Ucap Teuki _hyung_. Aku hanya mengangguk membenarkan kata-katanya. Ya, tetaplah berjuang _hyung_. Aku, kami semua akan selalu mendoakanmu.

.

**SIWON POV END**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**...**

* * *

****Membosankan? Pasti iyaa.. ;p Maaf cuma ini yang muncul dari otakku. Hehe.. harap dimaklumi yaa... ^^

.

.

**Big Thanks To :**

**LalaClouds, sjflywin, kaka cloud24, Cha2LoveKorean**

**.**

**And**

**.**

**Tamama-Chan :** Banya berdoa bareng Siwon moga Yeye ga mati. :D Thank you udh review lagi..^^**  
**

**yesungismine : **Happy ending ga ya? gtau deh.. blum kpikiran tuh mw bkin happy end...:DD. Thank you udh review lagi.. Tekanan reader sungguh menyeramkan yaa..hehe..

**Little dandelion : **Iya akhirnya yeye operasi.. Thank you udh review..^^

**thiefhanie fha : **Tenang kalo Yeye mati KyuChulWon kan ntr ma aku.. #Plaak. Thank you udh review..^^

**aKYU CLOUD : **Haha..udh kayak sinetron ya..? ya mgkn dikit2 terinspirasi dari sono..hehe...Thank you review & supportnya..^^

**r3diavolo89 :** Waah baca marathon? cape dong..hehe.. Kayanya seneng bgt Yeye disiksa..:D. Thank you bgt udh mw sempetin baca n review.. ^^

**cloud3024 :** Berdoa moga Yeye selamat.. Thank You udh review..^^


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE : I'm Beside You To Protect You**

…

**Cast** : Main KyuSung/YeKyu Slight YeWon/WonSung - YeChul

**Other Cast** : Other Member SJ

**Genre** : Brothership/Family, Angst

**Warning** : Cerita ga mutu. Abal-abal. Bahasa aneh dan ga baku. Masih banyak Typo. Tapiiii satu hal yang penting, ini ide semua keluar dari otakku sendiri… Sueeer deh…^^

* * *

Chapter ini kayanya aku bikin kepanjangan deh. Tapi mudahan ga begitu membosankan yaa...^^

.

.

_Happy Reading! _

_**Don't Like… Don't Read… No Bash Please…!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FINAL CHAPTER **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**OTHER POV**

**.**

_Seoul, Oktober 2011_

_._

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam bahkan minggu sudah berganti bulan. Ini sudah menginjak bulan ke-3. Dan keadaan Yesung tidak ada perubahan. Keadaannya masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Masih tidak ada senyum dari bibirnya yang masih terkunci rapat. Tidak ada tatapan yang meneduhkan dari kedua matanya yang masih terpejam. Yang terlihat hanya wajah yang masih pucat dan semakin tirus. Bahkan mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti mayat. Diam tak bergerak._  
_

Harapan yang sempat membara dihati keluarga dan para member berganti dengan keputusasaan. Menunggu dan menunggu hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukan. Berharap akan ada keajaiban yang hadir diantara sedikit harapan yang masih mereka miliki.

Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan oleh dokter. Mereka hanya bisa mengatakan akan terus berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengetahui apa penyebab Yesung hingga saat ini masih menutup matanya. Pemeriksaan demi pemeriksaan telah mereka lakukan, namun hingga kini tak menghasilkan apapun. Lagi-lagi yang bisa dilakukan adalah menunggu dan bersabar.

Doa-doa pun masih terus terpanjat tak henti-hentinya. Butiran-butiran air mata yang masih setia menghiasi wajah mereka. Mereka selalu berusaha menguatkan satu sama lain berharap mimpi buruk ini segera berakhir.

.

.

.

Beberapa member dan anggota keluarga Yesung tengah berkumpul diruang tunggu didepan kamar rawat Yesung. Sore tadi pihak RS menelpon agar seluruh keluarga datang secepatnya. Dan dengan secepat kilat pun mereka semua sudah berkumpul tanpa memperdulikan kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Di pikiran mereka saat ini hanyalah pihak RS akan memberikan kabar baik mengenai keadaan Yesung sekarang. Kyu berlari secepat yang ia bisa tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang tanpa sengaja ia tabrak sejak dilobby. Tak kurang dari setengah jam yang lalu saat ia baru pergi dari RS untuk mengambil keperluannya di _dorm_, panggilan telepon dari Siwon membuatnya memutar kembali mobilnya ke RS. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat beberapa member dan keluarga Yesung sudah berkumpul. Ia langsung menghampiri Siwon yang berdiri disebelah sang _leader_.

"_hyung_, ada apa? apa yang terjadi? kenapa ini?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Aku juga tidak tau Kyu, tadi saat kau baru pergi tiba-tiba saja seorang perawat menghampiriku dan menyuruhku untuk menghubungi semuanya.." jelas Siwon.

Tak lama berselang Heechul, Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergabung bersama mereka.

Cukup lama mereka menunggu, dan itu membuat Heechul tak sabar.

"_Aiiissh_, lama sekali.. ada apa ini sebenarnya, membuat penasaran saja" kesal Heechul

"Sabarlah _hyung_, mungkin sebentar lagi.. Dokter sedang memeriksa Yesung _hyung_ didalam" ucap Shindong

"Tapi ini sudah hampir setengah jam..!" ucap Heechul keras. Siwon hanya menepuk pelan bahu Heechul.

Akhirnya pintu kamar ICU terbuka dan menampakkan Dokter Han berdiri menatap semua orang didepannya. Ia menunduk dan kembali menatap wajah mereka yang sudah tak sabar mendengar penjelasan darinya.

"Cepat katakan Dok, ada apa ini..?" Tanya Heechul. Dokter Han kembali menarik nafas dan menghelanya sebelum akhirnya ia membuka suaranya.

"Sungguh maafkan kami. Kami rasa Yesung _Ssi_ sudah tak memiliki kesempatan lagi.."ucap sang dokter yang membuat semua yang berada diruangan itu menahan nafas mereka.

"A-apa maksudnya dok, jelaskan pada Kami.." tanya Leeteuk yang mendapat anggukan dari semuanya.

"Maafkan kami, setelah kami melakukan pemeriksaan selama 3 bulan terakhir terhadap Yesung _Ssi_, dan akhirnya hari ini kami mendapatkan hasil yang sangat buruk" Jelas sang dokter.

"Bu-buruk?" Tanya Leeteuk tak percaya. Dokter Han hanya mengangguk menyesal. Ia kembali menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Yesung _Ssi _mengalami kematian pada otak"

"Kematian otak? A-apa lagi itu? jelaskan!" Ucap Leeteuk setengah berteriak.

"Dengan kata lain otaknya telah kehilangan seluruh fungsi vitalnya termasuk kesadaran dan kemampuannya mempertahankan pernafasannya. Maksud kami, selama ini sebenarnya Yesung _Ssi_ bisa bertahan hanya karena alat-alat bantu yang terpasang ditubuhnya. Dan bisa dikatakan ia sudah tidak bernafas jika tak ada _respirator_ untuk paru-parunya. Maaf untuk mengatakan hal ini tapi kami, pihak RS telah menyatakan Yesung _Ssi _sudah tidak bisa bertahan"

Dokter Han kembali menghela nafas berat sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kami bisa katakan bahwa…. Yesung _Ssi _sudah meninggal" Ucapnya dengan suara berat.

"Jadi kami memutuskan untuk mencabut semua alat bantu ditubuhnya.."tambahnya lagi

_Deg!_

Semua yang ada disana membelalakan matanya kaget, terkejut dengan pernyataan sang Dokter.

"Ti-tidak. Ini semua tidak mungkin"Gumam Siwon tak percaya. Ia melangkah mundur dan terduduk dikursi yang ada dibelakangnya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia menunduk menatap lantai dibawahnya.

"Dokter, Tidak. Tidak. Jangan dicabut. Kumohon biarkan Jongwoon tetap hidup. Kumohon Dokter, Jongwoon..Jongwoon..Jongwoon kau tidak boleh pergi sayang..jangan tinggalkan Omma.."jerit Omma Yesung yang langsung ditenangkan Appa Yesung.

"Dokter, apa tidak ada cara lain selain itu yang tetap bisa membuat Jongwoon tetap hidup? tanpa harus mencabut alat itu?!" Tanya Leeteuk tak sabar. Ia mencengkram erat lengan sang Dokter.

Sang Dokter hanya menggeleng."Kami sudah memikirkan hal ini baik-baik, sudah tak ada hal yang bisa dilakukan sekarang. Ini yang terbaik. Maafkan kami…Walaupun kalian menginginkan alat bantu itu tetap terpasang, tapi itu tak akan membantu apapun, karena Yesung _Ssi_ tak akan pernah bangun " Sesalnya sambil menepuk bahu Leeteuk.

"Kalian bisa menemuinya sekarang, sebelum kami mencabut semua peralatan medis itu. Dan sekali lagi maafkan kami ini sudah batas kemampuan kami…"ucap sang Dokter lagi.

Isakan pun mulai terdengar pilu.

Tiba-tiba Kyu yang sedari tadi menunduk mendengarkan penjelasan sang Dokter mengangkat wajahnya dan kini terlihat raut yang menakutkan. Ia menatap tajam sang Dokter. Dengan cepat ia berjalan menghampiri sang Dokter dan menggenggam erat kerah kemejanya dan membuat sang Dokter terkejut begitu dengan semua member.

"Kau…! Apa yang kau katakan? Apa apaan ini! Apa yang baru saja kau katakan Dokter!" Teriak Kyu.

"Kau harus menyelamatkannya Dokter! Aku tak peduli. Apapun caranya kau harus mengembalikan dia padaku! Kau yang sudah membuatnya seperti Ini, kau yang berjanji akan membuat _Hyung_ku sembuh tapi sekarang APA! HAH..!" Geramnya menatap tajam sang Dokter yang kini hanya bisa pasrah.

"Kyu, hentikan. Lepaskan Dokter Han" Lerai Leeteuk yang berusaha menarik Kyu dari posisinya yang mencengkram erat kerah sang Dokter.

Tapi Kyu bertahan dengan posisinya yang tak kunjung melepaskannya cengkramannya. Ia masih terus menatap marah kearah sang Dokter, akhirnya Siwon berdiri dari duduknya dan membantu Leeteuk menarik Kyu.

"Kyu..sudah hentikan.." Lerai Siwon juga. Ia menarik dan mencengkram erat lengan Kyu.

"Lepaskan aku~!" Berontaknya. Kemudian dengan kasar ia mendorong tubuh Siwon dan langsung berlari masuk kedalam ruang ICU dimana Yesung berada. Leeteuk dan member lain pun langsung berlari menyusul Kyu. Kecuali Heechul yang masih pada posisinya terdiam dengan mata membelalak tak percaya dan sepertinya belum tersadar dari keterkejutannya atas apa yang kini sedang terjadi.

Sementara itu Kyu dengan air mata berlinang menghampiri tubuh Yesung, Kyu memeluk tubuh kecil itu dan menangis didadanya.

"_Hyung~! _bangun _hyung_~! jangan tinggalkan aku _hyung_…!" Jeritnya diatas tubuh Yesung. Siwon menatap Kyu sedih, Ia berjalan mendekati Kyu dan berusaha menarik tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari tubuh Yesung tapi Kyu dengan keras berontak dan tetap memeluk erat tubuh Yesung. Semua member hanya bisa diam melihat miris kejadian yang kini ada dihadapan mereka tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Mereka tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Hati mereka sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa ini kali terakhir mereka melihat Yesung. Lagi-lagi mereka hanya bisa menangis dan menangis.

.

"_Hyung~ Hyung_~ Bangun! kumohon _hyung_..!" Jerit Kyu lagi. "_Hyung_, kau janji kau takkan meninggalkanku _hyung_, bangun _hyung_.. katakan ini hanya candaan bodohmu _hyung_..bangun _hyung_ kumohon banguuunn…HYUNG~~!"suara teriakan Kyu kembali terdengar memekakkan telinga menyayat hati semua member .

Dan lagi-lagi Siwon berusaha menarik Kyu tapi apa daya tiba-tiba saja Kyu memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih kuat darinya. Kyu tetap berontak dan terus memeluk tubuh Yesung erat. Tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Akhirnya Siwon menyerah, Siwon hanya bisa menatap pedih Kyu dan Yesung bergantian. Akhirnya airmatanya pun yang sedari tadi coba ia tahan, lolos juga dari kedua matanya. Ia menatap Yesung. Perasaannya terluka. Sakit saat mengetahui ini terakhir kalinya ia bisa melihat Yesung. Ia menyentuh tangan Yesung dan menggengamnya erat. Tangan yang lainnya ia gunakan untuk membelai rambut Kyu yang masih memeluk Yesung menangis dan memanggil Yesung pilu.

Semua member terlihat sangat terluka dan sedih. Donghae dan Eunhyuk menangis berpelukan. Ryeowook yang entah sejak kapan sudah terduduk dilantai dan terisak keras, disampingnya Sungmin tengah menenangkankannya walaupun ia sendiri terlihat sangat rapuh. Shindong pun yang sejak tadi sudah terisak masih terus memeluk Leeteuk yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan kekuatannya untuk berusaha tegar.

.

Heechul melangkah pelan mengikuti Omma dan Appa Yesung serta Jongjin yang baru akan masuk keruang ICU, tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia langsung berlari kearah berlawanan menjauh dari ruangan itu. Menjauh dan menjauh. Ia benar-benar tak siap jika harus melihat _dongsaeng_ yang disayanginya itu pergi meninggalkannya. Ia benar-benar tak siap. Ia duduk diujung lorong RS menumpu wajahya pada lututnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Katakan semua ini hanya mimpi Jongwoon-ah.. katakan semua ini tidak nyata Jongwoon-ah.." Lirihnya

.

.

.

_Sejam kemudian_.

.

Terlihat Kyu masih tetap terisak diatas tubuh Yesung tanpa berniat melepaskannya. Ia masih menenggelamkan wajahnya dilengan Yesung dan menangis disana. Sedangkan semua member sudah terduduk lemas dilantai. Jejak-jejak air mata masih jelas menghiasi wajah mereka. Omma dan Appa Yesung menangis dan duduk disisi lain diseberang Kyu. Siwon dan Jongjin bersandar pada tembok dibelakang mereka, mencoba untuk menopang tubuh mereka yang sebenarnya tak kuat untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada. Kyu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yesung. Ia meraba dan mengelus pipi tirus Yesung pelan. Kemudian ia membelai lembut rambut Yesung dan kembali mengelus pipi Yesung lembut. Ia tersenyum perih. Airmata tak hentinya mengalir walau matanya sudah terlihat sangat bengkak.

"_Hyung_.., lihatlah diluar masih musim gugur, bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan menghabiskan waktu liburan kita dimusim gugur ini _hyung_, kau tidak boleh mengingkarinya _hyung_.. bangunlah _hyung…_"lirih Kyu terdengar suaranya yang semakin parau. Omma Yesung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Kyu yang terlihat begitu rapuh dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Kyu, mengelus dan mengecup pucuk kepala Kyu.

"Sayang, relakan Jongwoon pergi, Omma pun sudah merelakannya. Kau harus kuat..Tabahkan hatimu Kyu.." ucap Omma Yesung yang membuat tangisan yang sempat terhenti dari para member kembali terdengar. Kyu menggeleng kuat dipelukan Omma Yesung.

"Tidak Omma, aku yakin _hyung_ akan bangun. aku percaya pada _hyung_. Dia takkan meninggalkan kita Omma. Iya kan _hyung?_" ucap Kyu pelan sambil menatap Yesung. Omma Yesung hanya tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Kyu. Ia hanya terus membelai sayang rambut Kyu.

.

Tak lama berselang Dokter Han dan beberapa perawat masuk kedalam ruangan membuat wajah semua orang menegang. Semua mata tertuju pada sang Dokter yang juga memandang mereka dengan pandangan meminta maaf.

"Kami rasa ini waktunya. Maafkan kami.."ucap sang Dokter.

Kyu dengan cepat kembali memeluk tubuh Yesung erat tidak membiarkan seorang pun mencoba menjauhkan Yesung darinya.

"Tidaak..! Tidaaak! Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh _hyungie_..! Tidak…!" Teriaknya sambil memeluk erat tubuh Yesung. Jongjin menarik tubuh Omma Yesung yang kembali bergetar namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tegar.

Siwon, Leeteuk dan Shindong bangkit dari tempat mereka dan menghampiri Kyu yang masih berteriak histeris. "Kyu, kita harus merelakan Jongwoon" Bisik Leeteuk pedih. Ia merangkul bahu Kyu dan mencoba menjauhkannya dari tubuh Yesung. Namun sia-sia Kyu dengan kuat berontak, ia masih memeluk tubuh Yesung erat. Leeteuk menoleh pada Siwon dan Shindong memohon bantuan mereka. Dengan susah payah akhirnya mereka berhasil menjauhkan Kyu dari Yesung. Kyu terus berontak dari cengkraman Siwon dan Shindong namun akhirnya ia terduduk lemas kelelahan dilantai. Menangis dengan kerasnya. Siwon membungkukkan badannya dan memeluk Kyu erat. Ikut menumpahkan kesedihannya. Kemudian Dr. Han menganggukkan kepalanya kearah suster yang menunggu perintah darinya.

Perlahan satu persatu alat yang terpasang ditubuh Yesung dilepaskan dengan sangat hati-hati. Isakan terus terdengar dari bibir para member yang menyaksikan hal tersebut kecuali Appa dan Omma Yesung serta Jongjin yang lebih memilih menunggu diluar ruangan. Mereka tak sanggup jika harus melihat langsung Yesung pergi. Mereka tak cukup kuat untuk itu.

Kini yang tersisa hanya alat bantu pernafasan dan _kardiogram _yang bisa dipastikan sebentar lagi alat tersebut pun akan segera dilepaskan. Tiba-tiba saja semua orang yang ada diruangan dikejutkan dengan suara pintu yang didobrak dengan kerasnya. Semua mata melihat kearah pintu dan berdirilah Heechul disana dengan mata sembab.

"Jauhkan tanganmu itu Suster…" Ucapnya tajam dengan nada penuh penekanan. Ia melangkahkah kakinya kesamping _bed _Yesung dan masih dengan tatapan tajam kepada dua suster dihadapannya. Kedua suster itu hanya menatap bingung kearah Heechul. Salah satu suster itu menoleh kearah Dr. Han meminta untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dr. Han hanya mengangguk. Kemudian sang suster pun kembali pada pekerjaannya tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Heechul. Heechul membelalak dan sesaat kemudian ia mencengkram erat tangan sang suster dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Sudah kukatakan hentikan! jangan sentuh dia…!" Ucap Heechul tajam. Siwon yang sedari tadi masih memeluk Kyu, melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menghampiri Heechul.

"_Hyung_, hentikan kau menyakitinya.." ucap Siwon

"Aku tak peduli, aku tak akan membiarkan dia menyentuh Jongwoon.."Ucap Heechul lagi. Merasa tak ada gunanya menasehati Heechul. Siwon pun dengan cepat menarik tubuh Heechul yang sudah menegang. Dan lagi-lagi Siwon harus mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya saat Heechul berontak dan berteriak. Tak tahan melihat Heechul, Leeteuk pun langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan erat, mencoba menenangkannya. Heechul masih terus berontak dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Leeteuk. Matanya tak lepas dari Yesung.

"Lepaskan aku! jangan sentuh Jongwoon. Jangan sentuh dia! Jongwoon-ah bangun! YA! BODOH bangun!" Teriaknya sambil menunjuk Yesung.

"Lepaskan aku~~!" Teriaknya lagi yang masih berusaha berontak. Tiba-tiba Siwon kehilangan tenaganya untuk menahan tubuh Heechul. Ia mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok dan sedetik kemudian tubuhnya merosot kelantai. Sejak awal ia terus berusaha kuat menerima kenyataan pahit ini hanya demi Yesung dan semua member namun pada akhirnya usahanya sia-sia. Donghae dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Siwon. Siwon menangis keras dipelukan Donghae.

Suster-suster itupun melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti. Namun tiba-tiba salah satu suster itu membelalak kaget.

"_Hyung…_!" Teriak Eunhyuk tiba-tiba membuat semua member menoleh kearahnya. Ia hanya menunjuk kearah Yesung yang berada didepannya dan semua member pun mengikuti arah yang Eunhyuk tunjuk.

"Dokter…! Tangannya bergerak.." Kaget sang suster. Sang Dokter pun tak kalah terkejutnya ia langsung menghampiri Yesung dan mulai memeriksa keadaanya. Semua member pun tak kalah terkejutnya. Kyu dan Siwon langsung beranjak dari tempat mereka, menghampiri _bed _Yesung. Namun sang suster menahan mereka.

"Bisakan kalian semua menunggu diluar, biarkan Dr. Han memeriksa Yesung _Ssi_.." ucap sang suster cepat. Ia berusaha mendorong semua orang yang berada diruangan itu.

"_Hyung_…_hyung_.. kau harus bangun, aku percaya padamu _hyung_" Teriak Kyu sebelum akhirnya ia didorong paksa keluar. Dan pintu pun tertutup.

"Ada apa ..apa yang terjadi..?" Tanya Appa Yesung bingung karena sedari tadi mereka memilih menunggu diluar.

Dengan semangat Eunhyuk berbicara. "aku melihatnya, aku melihatnya! aku melihat tangan Yesung _hyung _bergerak. Aku melihatnya dengan jelas aku yakin itu"

"be-benarkah? benarkah itu?" Tanya Omma Yesung. Matanya menunjukkan kebahagiaan. Dengan yakin Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Oh Tuhan, terima kasih…" ucapnya senang sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya erat dengan matanya yang sedikit berbinar dan terlihat sebuah harapan besar disana.

Setelah menunggu selama 15 menit akhirnya Dr. Han keluar dari ruangan. Semua orang begitu antusias melihat Dr. Han dan langsung mencecarnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Dokter, bagaimana Jongwoon?" Tanya Leeteuk cepat

"apa yang terjadi..? katakan Dokter?" Tambah Heechul

"Iya Dokter cepat katakan. aku lihat tangan _hyung_ bergerak..?"Lanjut Eunhyuk tak kalah cepat.

Sang Dokter hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia menatap satu persatu orang dihadapannya yang menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Ya! Dokter.. Aku tak butuh senyumanmu. Cepat katakan!" Kesal Heechul.

"Kami sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi tapi ini benar-benar sebuah keajaiban" Dr Han tersenyum dan menghela nafas.

"Yesung _Ssi_ memang belum sadar sepenuhnya. Saya sudah melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan, dan hasilnya cukup baik. Ia sudah bisa merespon dari beberapa pemeriksaan yang kami lakukan. Dan itu cukup membuat kami yakin bahwa otaknya sudah berfungsi kembali. Tapi kami belum bisa yakin 100% sampai Yesung _Ssi _sadar dari komanya"Jelas sang Dokter yang membuat para member bernafas lega.

"Sungguh ini diluar kemampuan medis. Tak sampai 2 jam lalu kami, Tim Dokter sudah menyatakan Yesung _Ssi _meninggal dan sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun namun kenyataanya keajaiban itu datang kepada Yesung _Ssi_. Ini berkat Doa dari orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Ya, ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. Kami ikut berbahagia atas keadaan Yesung _Ssi_ sekarang" Lanjut sang Dr yang disimak serius oleh semua orang. Raut wajah mereka menunjukkan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Tangisan perih yang tadi mengalir kini berganti dengan tangisan kebahagiaan.

"Dokter, Sungguh terima kasih. Terima kasih Dokter" Ucap Omma sambil menjabat erat tangan Dr. Han

"Tidak, Yesung _Ssi_ lah yang sudah berjuang dengan keras untuk dirinya sendiri" Ucap Dr Han tersenyum dan menepuk pelan bahu Omma Yesung dan Appa Yesung bergantian.

"Baiklah, jika tidak ada yang ditanyakan lagi, saya permisi dulu.." pamit Dr Han. Yang lain hanya mengangguk. Dan mereka pun menghela nafas lega. Siwon, Heechul dan Kyu saling menatap satu sama lain dan kemudian tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian mereka berpelukan dengan erat. Semua member yang memperhatikan mereka pun tersenyum kemudian bergabung dengan mereka. Berpelukan. Omma, Appa dan Jongjin tersenyum bahagia karena anak mereka begitu dicintai para member.

…

.

.

Dua hari kemudian Yesung membuka matanya. Akhirnya Ia sadar dari tidurnya yang panjang. Semua member yang saat itu tengah _perform_ disalah satu acara langsung secepat kilat menuju RS setelah mereka menyelesaikan _perform_ mereka. Dengan tergesa-gesa mereka berlari dilorong RS. Wajah mereka terlihat tegang tapi disaat yang bersamaan senyuman pun terlihat jelas diwajah mereka.

.

Raut wajah Omma dan Appa Yesung terlihat begitu sumringah begitu mereka keluar dari R. ICU. Mereka menatap semua member yang ingin mendengar cerita mereka. Appa Yesung tersenyum.

"Masuklah, Jongwoon ingin bertemu kalian"Ucap Appa Yesung

Tak butuh waktu lama, Kyu langsung berlari kedalam ruangan dan diikuti semua member yang sudah tak sabar melihat Yesung. Begitu Kyu membuka pintu ia mendapati mata Yesung yang sudah ia rindukan sedang menatapnya.

.

**OTHER POV END**

**.**

**.**

**KYUHYUN POV**

**.**

Dengan tak sabar aku langsung membuka pintu kamar ini. Dan yang langsung kudapati adalah mata yang juga tengah menatapku. Tatapan yang sangat kurindukan. Benarkah semua ini? _Hyung_.. kau kembali.. _hyung_ kau menepati janjimu.

"Ya! Kyu, jangan hanya berdiri didepan pintu saja cepat masuk!" Teriak Donghae _hyung_ sambil mendorong tubuhku masuk.

"_Hyungie_~~~~~~~" Teriak Donghae yang langsung memeluk Yesung. Yesung hanya tersenyum lemah dan membalas pelukan Donghae. Tak lama Eunhyuk pun memeluknya juga membuat Yesung _hyung_ sedikit kesulitan bernafas karena pelukan dua orang ditubuhnya. Namun senyuman tak hilang dari wajahnya.

Aku berjalan pelan kearahnya. Akhirnya, senyuman yang benar-benar kurindukan selama 3 bulan ini, aku bisa melihatnya lagi. Sungguh aku merindukanmu _hyung_.

"YA! kalian mau membunuhnya..?" Teriak Heechul _hyung _sambil menarik tubuh Hyuk dan Hae _hyung_. Dengan tidak rela akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukannya pada Yesung _hyung_. Tapi sedetik kemudian langsung berganti pelukan dari Heechul _hyung_ yang tak kalah eratnya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae _hyung _pun ber-_sweetdrop_ ria melihat kelakuan Heechul _hyung _barusan. Semua member hanya tertawa. Tapi aku. Aku masih diam. Aku masih terus menatapnya dalam diam.

"_Rabid Dog_…kau merindukanku tidak?"ucap Heechul _hyung_ yang masih memeluk Yesung _hyung_. Yesung _hyung _menggeleng.

"Ya! kau tidak merindukanku..huh?" Tanyanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Yesung _hyung _lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum lemah menatap Heechul _hyung_.

"Baiklah tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak merindukanku tapi aku sungguh merindukanmu. Terima kasih, aku berterima kasih karena kau kembali Jongwoon-ah" Ucap Heechul _hyung _sambil kembali memeluk Yesung _hyung _dan kini aku yakin ia tengah menangis.

"_hyung_..kau menangis..?" Tanya Yesung _hyung _pelan.

Ah, _hyung_ kau tau? akupun merindukan suaramu itu.

"Tidak, sejak kapan aku menangis hah..? seorang Kim Heechul tak pernah menangis" Sombongnya sambil mengusap cepat airmatanya.

"Hmm.. kalau begitu dua hari yang lalu siapa yang berteriak dan menangis seperti orang gila disini..?" Ejek Donghae.

"YA! tutup mulutmu Lee Donghae…!" Teriaknya sambil membekap mulut Donghae _hyung_. Dan disambut dengan tawa semua member. Tawa yang selama ini sudah tidak pernah terdengar. Tawa yang sempat menghilang dari wajah kami. Tapi kini, tawa itu kembali.

Dan semua karenamu _hyung_.

"_Hyungie~~~~_" Siwon _hyung _langsung memeluk erat tubuh Yesung _hyung_. Tanpa harus berkata apapun aku tau Siwon _hyung _sangat bahagia sekarang. Ia hanya terus tersenyum menatap Yesung _hyung_. Aku bisa melihat kelegaan yang luar biasa terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Aku sungguh merindukanmu _hyung_. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena sudah mengembalikanmu pada Kami _hyung._ Juga terima kasih karena kau sudah berjuang untuk bisa kembali. Terima kasih _hyung_"Ucapnya sambil menggenggam erat tangan Yesung _hyung_. Bisa kulihat airmata disudut matanya. _Hyung_ hanya tersenyum pada Siwon _hyung_ dan menghapus airmata yang kini sudah mengalir. Dengan cepat Siwon _hyung _langsung kembali memeluk _hyung_.

"Jongwoon-ah.. bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Leeteuk _hyung._

"aku baik-baik saja _hyung_..terima kasih"

"Syukurlah..Aku sangat bahagia bisa melihatmu lagi Jongwoon-ah. Aku sungguh tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika a-aku benar-benar kehilanganmu. Maafkan _hyung _yang tidak bisa menjagamu. Ma-maafkan _hyung _Jongwoon-ah" Ucap Leeteuk _hyung _yang sekarang sudah menangis.

"_Hyung_, kau tak perlu min-". Belum sempat Yesung _hyung _menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Leeteuk _hyung _sudah memeluknya erat. Menangis keras dipelukan Yesung _hyung_.

.

Begitupun semua member satu persatu bergantian memeluk Yesung _hyung_. Namun tidak denganku. Aku hanya terus menatap Yesung _hyung_. Akhirnya tanpa kusadari semua member kini menatapku yang masih diam.

"Kyunnie.."panggil Yesung _hyung_ pelan. Aku tersadar dan menatapnya kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

"_Hyungie.._" Ia tersenyum padaku. Kemudian aku meraih tangan mungilnya dan menggenggamnya erat, Ia pun membalas genggamanku. Ah, _hyung _inilah yang kuinginkan. Kau tau? berat rasanya saat aku menggenggam tanganmu tapi kau tidak membalasnya, tapi kini….tangan ini...kehangatan ini… kau sungguh kembali _hyung_. Airmata lolos begitu saja. Dia melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan beralih menghapus airmataku. _Hyung_… aku sungguh merindukanmu. Aku merindukan semua yang ada pada dirimu _hyung_. Tangisanku pun semakin deras. Namun Yesung _hyung_ hanya tersenyum.

"Cengeng" Ejeknya

"_Aiish.._aku tidak cengeng.."ucapku pelan sambil menghapus airmataku. Namun anehnya airmata ini tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

"_hyung, _jangan pernah meninggalkanku.."lirihku. Lagi-lagi hanya senyuman yang ia berikan padaku. Akupun langsung memeluknya. Erat. Sangat erat.

Ini semua nyata. Ini bukan mimpi. Yesung _hyung _kembali ditengah-tengah kami. Akhirnya mimpi buruk kami berakhir sudah. Sungguh terima kasih hyung.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Aku lelah Kyu, Aku ingin tidur"Ucapnya pelan sambil menutup matanya.

Aku mengangguk dan menggengam erat tangannya. "Tidurlah _hyung_, aku akan menemanimu disini" Ucapku sambil menyadarkan kepalaku dibahunya.

.

Dan Aku, Cho Kyuhyun, berjanji selama aku masih bernafas aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu menderita lagi. Karena apapun yang terjadi, dan bagaimanapun dirimu, Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu, melindungimu sekuat yang aku bisa, dengan caraku sendiri. Itu janjiku untukmu _hyung_.

.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OTHER POV**

.

_Beberapa hari kemudian…_

.

"Kyunnie, hiks.. apa jadwalmu sudah selesai? A-apa kau bisa ke RS se-sekarang" suara Ryeowook terdengar parau diseberang ponsel Kyu.

"…."

"Ne, ini tentang Yesung _hyungie.. _Bisakah kemari secepatnya? Kami menunggumu"

"…"

"Ne…Kami tunggu"

.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat dilorong RS. Entah mengapa hatinya sedikit tidak tenang saat ia mendapat telpon dari Ryeowook tadi. Mengapa Ryeowook menangis. Apa yang terjadi dengan Yesung _hyung_? Kyuhyun terus berpikir. Tapi ia tidak ingin berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Ia membuka pintu kamar Yesung dan melihat semua member berkumpul mengelilingi _bed _Yesung.

"Kyu~" Panggil Heechul lirih. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Kyu merasa aneh.

"Apa yang terjadi _hyung_?" Ia membalas pelukan Heechul dan beralih menatap semua member yang kini tengah menatapnya. Ia bisa melihat Ryeowook terisak. Ia merasa kini jantungnya berdegup denga kencang. Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kyu terkejut.

"_hyung_, ada apa?! apa yang terjadi?!" Tanyanya keras. Heechul hanya menggeleng dan menepuk pundak Kyu. Merasa tak ada gunanya bertanya, ia pun langsung berjalan mendekati _bed _Yesung dan …

_Deg!_

Kedua bola mata Kyuhyun membelalak sempurna. Ia tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"A-apa ini? Katakan siapa ini?"ucapnya setengah berteriak. Tapi matanya masih terus menatap tubuh yang tertutup selimut disekujur tubuhnya yang kini ada dihadapannya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh itu.

_Jdar_!

Tubuh Kyuhyun terhuyung kebelakang. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Ia tidak ingin percaya bahwa wajah itu wajah _hyung _yang sangat dicintainya.

"_Hyungie.._"Lirihnya. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia hanya terdiam melihat tubuh Yesung yang diam tak bergerak. Kemudian Ia tersenyum. Ia menatap semua orang disekelilingnya dan berharap ini adalah bohong. Ia menatap Heechul dan Siwon bergantian untuk meminta kejelasan dan mengatakan ini tidak nyata. Tapi Siwon hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya. Isakan masih terdengar dibibir Ryeowook.

"Katakan ini bohong, bagaimana mungkin? Yesung _hyung _baik-baik saja tadi pagi. Ia masih tertawa dan bahkan ia masih bercanda denganku bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi. Ini pasti bohong, iya kan?" Tanyanya.

Ia menoleh ke Leeteuk, tapi Leeteuk menepuk bahunya pelan, tersenyum seolah-olah menandakan semua ini adalah kebenaran. Kyu kembali terdiam kaku dan menatap Yesung dihadapannya.

"Semuanya terjadi tiba-tiba Kyu, Yesung _hyungie _tiba-tiba anfal dan setelah itu..setelah itu..Hiks..Ye-yesung _hyung_.."Eunhyuk pun tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia menunduk.

"Hahaha…." Kyu tertawa keras tapi sedetik kemudian tawanya berubah menjadi tangisan. Ia mengguncang keras tubuh Yesung.

"Tidak _hyung_, tidak boleh begini. Kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja. Siapa yang menyuruhmu meninggalkanku _hyung_..huh? YA! bangun _hyung_"teriaknya.

"Bukankah tadi pagi kau baik-baik saja, kenapa sekarang begini _hyung_? Bangun _hyung~~ _bangun~~~" .Air mata mulai mengalir deras diwajahnya. Ia terus menguncangkan tubuh yesung dan berteriak dan memeluk tubuh Yesung.

"_Hyung_, kumohon bangunlah…"

"Bukankah tadi pagi kita masih bercanda, _hyung!_"

"Kyu, sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya kau seperti ini"Ucap Heechul.

"Aku berjanji aku tidak akan mengerjaimu lagi _hyung_, aku akan menuruti apa perkataanmu _hyung_. Jangan pergi _hyung_~~~kumohon bangunlah, jangan tinggalkan aku _hyung_"frustasinya

"Benarkah? Kau janji kau tidak akan mengerjaiku lagi Kyu?"

Kyu terkejut, seketika tangisannya berhenti dan langsung melepaskan pelukan dari tubuh Yesung. Ia menatap Yesung yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Kau tidak mati _hyung_…?"Tanya Kyu bingung. Ia belum menyadari kalau ia tengah dikerjai oleh semua member. Yesung hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Kemudian Kyu melihat sekeliling, melihat semua member sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia baru menyadari kalau ternyata ia dibohongi.

"YA! Kau mengerjaiku _hyung_?! Kalian semua juga! Keterlaluan!" Bentak Kyu. Kyuhyun benar-benar marah sekarang. Ia menatap Yesung dan semua member dengan tatapan membunuh. Membuat mereka semua langsung terdiam.

"Kalian puas sudah membuat lelucon seperti ini padaku? Kalian puas? Sungguh,kalian keterlaluan! Aku benci kalian!" Teriaknya sambil menghapus airmatanya kasar, kemudian ia berjalan keluar kamar dan membanting pintu.

_Brak!_

"Heebongie _hyung_, kan sudah kubilang ini keterlaluan. Kyu sepertinya benar-benar marah _hyung_"Ucap Yesung menyesal.

"Iya _hyung _sekarang bagaimana? Ini kan semua idemu _hyung_" Tambah Donghae. Semua member mengangguk.

"Ya! mana aku tau kalau akhirnya seperti ini, aku kan hanya ingin sedikit memberi bocah itu pelajaran karena selalu mengerjai Jongwoon..itu saja. Dan lagipula jangan hanya menyalahkanku, kalian semua juga ikut bertanggung jawab" Tunjuknya pada semua member

"aku sih tidak ikut-ikutan ya _hyung_". Ucap Siwon tersenyum kearah Heechul.

"Aku juga _hyung_!"Tambah Donghae.

"Aku juga!"

"Aku juga!"

"Aku juga!"

"YA! Kalian semua! kau Wook, dan kau Hyuk, kau juga Jung Soo.. Kalian kan ikut berakting kenapa kalian ikut menyalahkanku?"Teriak Heechul.

Ryeowook langsung bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Shindong dan terkekeh.

"Tapi kalau sudah seperti ini bagaimana? Chullie ah, kau yang menyusul Kyu. Kau kan dalang dibalik ini semua. Jelaskan semuanya padanya" Bujuk Leeteuk.

"YA! Kenapa jadi aku sendirian? Sungmin-ah kau saja yang menjelaskan pada Kyu. Kau kan sudah biasa menghadapi bocah _evil _itu.."

"Hei _hyung _kenapa jadi aku? Aku tidak bisa. Biasanya kan selalu Yesung _hyung _yang bisa meredamkan amarah Kyu"

Semua member menatap Yesung penuh harap.

"Hei! Kenapa kalian semua menatapku seperti itu?"

Heechul mendekati Yesung.

"_Rabid dog_…tolong~"

"Ya! _hyung _kau yang punya ide tapi kenapa aku yang jadi korban? _Aish.._tak adil"Poutnya.

"Tolong~~"Mohon Heechul lagi.

Yesung hanya menghela nafas kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Kyu. Ia menggeleng kesemua member saat Kyuhyun tak mengangkat ponselnya.

"Sepertinya Kyunnie benar-benar marah _hyung_"Ucap Yesung pelan. Ia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia menyetujui ide gila Heechul itu.

.

_Flashback : On_

_._

"Ya! Jongwoon-ah.. Aku ingin protes padamu"Ucap Heechul saat ia sedang menemani Yesung.

"Protes apa _hyung_?apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"bingungnya.

Heechul mengangguk dan membuat Yesung semakin menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Kau mau tau apa kesalahanmu?". Dengan cepat Yesung mengangguk.

"Ini…"Ucap Heechul sembari menunjukkan sebuah surat.

"Oh..itu. Hehe"cengirnya.

"Ya! _Babo_.. jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Jangan kacaukan aku. Kau tau aku sedang marah sekarang"kesalnya

Yesung lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum.

"Ya! kubilang jangan tersenyum. _Aiiish_..Jelaskan apa maksudnya kau menulis ini? Kau ini apa yang kau pikirkan huh"

"Maafkan aku _hyung_. Hanya itu yang terpikirkan olehku. Aku hanya takut, aku ti-"

"YA! _Babo.._sudah lupakan. Tidak usah dijelaskan, kau membuat kesal saja"Ucap Heechul akhirnya.

Yesung hanya tersenyum."Maafkan aku _hyung_"

Heechul terlihat berpikir tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum penuh arti menatap Jongwoon yang tengah menatapnya. Yesung hanya menautkan alisnya bingung melihat keanehan Heechul. Baru saja ia terlihat kesal namun kini rautnya sudah berganti dengan senyuman. '_Ah, Heebongie hyung memang benar-benar aneh_' pikirnya.

"Jongwoon-ah, kau mau mengikuti apa yang akan kukatakan?"

"Apa itu?"

"Katakan saja kau mau atau tidak?"

Yesung terlihat berpikir tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk dan membuat Heechul tersenyum puas. Kemudian ia berbisik ditelinga Yesung membuat Yesung terlonjak kaget.

"Hei! _hyung _itu keterlaluan. Tidak, aku tidak mau.."

"Hei, ini hanya untuk memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Kau tidak tau aku sangat kesal dengannya pagi ini. Kau baru saja sembuh, tapi dia sudah bersikap kurang ajar padamu. Pagi ini dia mengerjaimu habis-habisan dengan mengajakmu bermain_ game_ itu. Kenapa kau bisa tahan dengannya Jongwoon-ah? Aku saja yang melihatnya kesal setengah mati. Bocah _evil _itu benar-benar tidak berubah. Aku pikir dia akan berubah setelah apa yang kita alami, tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau sudah sembuh dan dia kembali menjadi bocah _evil_"

"_hyung _tapi cara ini keterlaluan"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, pokoknya kita jalankan rencana kita ok? Kau harus mau, kalau tidak aku marah padamu"Ancamnya. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Yesung mengikuti keinginan Heechul.

.

_Flashback : Off_

.

"_hyung,_ bagaimana? Kyunnie kalau marah seperti itu sungguh menyeramkan" Donghae bergidik.

"Ya! kau mau kemana?" Ucap Heechul saat ia melihat Yesung turun dari _bed-_nya

"Mencari Kyu, dia pasti sangat marah _hyung_. Aku harus mencarinya"

"_Hyung, _biar aku saja yang mencarinya. Kau disini saja, kau kan belum pulih benar. Aku akan membawa Kyu kesini"Ucap Siwon sambil berjalan kearah pintu. Belum sempat Siwon membuka pintu, pintu sudah terbuka dan Kyu berdiri disana. Ia hanya menatap Siwon didepannya kemudian berjalan menghampiri Yesung. Yesung menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, maa—"

_Grep!_

Belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan kata-katanya Kyuhyun memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku sudah membentakmu tadi _hyung_"Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dan aku lega karena semuanya bohong"Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Yesung erat. Yesung tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan _hyung_".

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kemudian ia beralih menatap tajam para member.

"Tapi aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian semua! Tunggu pembalasan dariku!"

Semua member pun bergidik ngeri. Dan menatap Yesung meminta pertolongan. Yesung hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

_Beberapa bulan kemudian…_

.

Keadaan Yesung sudah jauh lebih baik. Ia sudah keluar dari RS 3 bulan yang lalu dan Ia pulih dengan sangat cepat. Semuanya berkat perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya. Para member dan Orang tuanya. Ia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki orang-orang yang begitu mencintainya. Keadaan pun sudah kembali normal. Yesung sudah mulai melakukan aktivitasnya lagi bersama Super Junior. Dan dengan kembalinya dia, ia mendapatkan sambutan yang luar biasa dari kalangan elf yang sudah merindukan sosoknya yang sempat menghilang dari _public_.

Yesung merasa Tuhan masih begitu menyayanginya karena sudah memberikan anugerah yang luar biasa yaitu bernafas. Ia masih tidak percaya ia masih diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup dan masih bisa melihat indahnya dunia dengan kedua matanya. Ia masih diberikan kesempatan untuk bisa melihat sinar matahari yang menyilaukan saat musim panas tiba, melihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran kala musim semi tiba, melihat daun-daun _maple _yang menguning dan jatuh berguguran saat musim gugur serta masih bisa melihat butiran-butiran salju kala musim dingin tiba. Ia masih belum percaya Tuhan begitu berbaik hati padanya. Ini benar-benar keajaiban untuknya.

Setelah apa yang ia alami beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia tak akan pernah melupakan semuanya. Tidak akan pernah. Keadaan dimana saat ia sudah menyerah dengan hidupnya saat dokter memvonisnya menderita penyakit itu. Keadaan dimana ia berusaha bertahan dan menutupi semuanya dari orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Keadaan dimana saat ia tak percaya akan keajaiban. Dan keadaan saat ia berjuang antara hidup dan mati hanya untuk kembali pada orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Semuanya seperti mimpi untuknya. Ya, mimpi. Mimpi buruk sekaligus mimpi indah untuknya. Yesung sungguh sangat berterima kasih pada semua orang-orang yang selalu berada disisinya, menemaninya melewati semuanya. Terima kasih untuk semua member dan Orang tuanya. Jika bukan karena doa dan semangat mereka, Yesung yakin ia akan menyerah diruang operasi itu.

Yesung tak akan bisa mengganti apapun yang sudah member berikan padanya selama ia terbaring koma. Ia tak tau bagaimana cara ia mengganti airmata para member yang terus mengalir menangisinya, doa-doanya yang terus terucap dari bibir semua member untuknya, dan semangat serta kepercayaan yang mereka berikan untuknya. Ia tak akan pernah bisa menggantikan itu semua. Tidak akan pernah. Hanya satu yang bisa ia berikan untuk mereka yaitu hidupnya.

.

.

.

Terlihat Kyuhyun dan Yesung sedang menonton TV diruang tengah serta Heechul dan Hyuk yang terlihat tengah menikmati makanan mereka yang baru selesai dimasak Ryewook dan Sungmin.

"_hyung _aku bosan_"_Gumam Kyuhyun pada Yesung

"_hyung!"_panggilnya lagi saat Yesung tak menggubris ucapannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Yesung ternyata tengah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri yaitu melamun.

"YA! _HYUNG!_"Teriak Kyuhyun ditelinga Yesung dan membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Ya! Kau mau membuatku kena serangan jantung Kyu?"Kesal Yesung

_Pletak!_

Siwon yang baru saja datang langsung memukul Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kuda! kau baru datang tapi sudah main memukulku saja" Protes Kyuhyun

"Berhentilah berteriak seperti itu pada _hyungie_! Kau ini"Kesal Siwon dan langsung duduk disamping Yesung.

"Hi _hyungie!_"Sapa Siwon sambil merangkul bahu Yesung membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Hi Wonnie"Balas Yesung tersenyum lebar membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal, Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah melemparkan _deathglare _padanya. Siwon hanya terkekeh.

"_hyungie, _Ayo tanding _game _denganku. Aku sedang bosan" Ajak Kyuhyun

"Lagi?"Tanya Yesung. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Hei, kali ini apa lagi yang akan kau rencanakan huh?"Tanya Siwon dengan nada kesal.

Tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Siwon, Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kali ini jika kau menang aku akan memberimu hadiah, tapi jika aku yang menang, selama seminggu kau lagi-lagi harus mau membersihkan kamarku"Ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan senyum _evil_ nya.

"YA! bocah _evil _kau cari mau cari mati hah?"Teriak Heechul dari arah dapur yang ternyata mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Bukan urusanmu _hyung!_"Balas Kyuhyun berteriak. Siwonpun melemparkan bantal dengan kesal kewajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya melotot kemudian beralih menatap Yesung.

"Bagaimana _hyung_?"Tanya lagi.

Yesung terlihat sedikit ragu, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Ayo _hyung _kau pasti bisa mengalahkan setan kecil ini"Ucap Siwon.

"Kita lihat saja". Kyuhyun kembali memperlihatkan senyuman _evil _kearah Siwon membuat Siwon ingin kembali melemparkan apapun ke wajah bocah _evil _ini.

.

"Hahaha…aku menang _hyung_! jadi, kau harus membersihkan kamarku selama seminggu, _deal_?". Kyuhyun tertawa puas, Yesung hanya mempout bibirnya.

"YA! Bocah _evil _kau benar-benar cari mati kali ini"Teriak Heechul yang sudah bekacak pinggang didepan mereka. Siwon hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Heechul.

"Aish _hyung _kapan kemampuan bermain _game_ mu itu meningkat huh? Aku bosan kalau terus menang seperti ini" Sombongnya.

_Pletak!_

"Ya!"Protes Kyuhyun saat Yesung memukul kepalanya

"Ya! bukankah kau berjanji kau tidak akan mengerjaiku lagi?"  
"Kapan? aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu"

"Di RS, kau bilang kau tidak akan mengerjaiku lagi"

"Oh, itu. Sudah tidak berlaku. Karena saat itu kan kalian membohongiku jadi kutarik kembali perkataanku"

"Ya! mana bisa seperti itu"

"tentu saja bisa..Haha.. _hyung,_Apa kau tau saat-saat apa yang paling membahagiakan untukku? "

Yesung hanya menggeleng.

"Pertama, saat aku mengerjaimu tapi kau tidak pernah marah padaku. Kedua saat aku menang tangding _game _denganmu dan kau akan menuruti semua yang aku inginkan, ketiga saat aku melihat wajah bodohmu, keempat saat aku melihat kekonyolanmu, kelima saat aku melihat wajahmu yang kesusahan setiap aku memberikan soal-soal matematika padamu, keenam saat….."  
"YA! Bocah _evil_!" Teriak Heechul

"Hahahahahahahaha…."Tawa Kyuhyun menggelegar. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung berlari secepat kilat kedalam kamarnya masih sambil tertawa puas.

"Ya! CHO KYUHYUN berhenti!" Teriak Yesung, Heechul dan Siwon bersamaan.

.

**OTHER POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Huft.. Akhirnya selesai juga...:)) Sorry updatenya kelamaan.. Ini last chapter nya pasti gagal deh..hehe... Soalnya awalnya ini FF mau aku bikin _death chara_ tapi ditengah jalan aku rubah plotnya. Hehe.. Ntar kalo aku bikin Yeye mati aku takut diserbu para clouds disini jadi yaa begini deh hasilnya...Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan...^^  
.

Dan Thank you soooooooooooo much buat semua yang udah baca, review dan supportnya sampe aku bisa nyelesain FF pertamaku ini. Thank youuuuuuuuuu... *hug* *kiss*. Nih aku kasih hadian buat kalian *lempar Yeye* :DD

And _mind to review?_

.

.

.

**BIG THANKS TO : **

**.**

**lytaimoet812, LalaClouds, sjflywin, Magieapril, Jisaid, ecca augest, jongwoonadmirer, Cha2LoveKorean, autumn104, kakacloud24, mimi2407**

**.**

**.**

**AND**

**.**

**Nakazawa Ryu : **Hampir dibikin death chara sama aku, tapi ga jadi..hehe... Thank udh baca n review.. *hug*

**thiefhanie fha : **KyuChulWon masih meilik Yeye seorang kok...#plaak. Last chapter update.. Thank u udh baca n review *hug*

**kyusung shiper** : Yeye ga meninggal kok.. Thank u udh baca n review *hug*

**r3diavolo89** : Asyik aku berhasil bikin anak orang nangis #plak. Thank u udh baca n review *hug*

**Booble : **Ini udah dilanjut last chapnya.. Thank u udh baca n review *hug*

**cloud3024 :** Iya nih Yeye knapa bikin surat kaya gt sih.. :(( Thank u udh baca n review *hug*

**yesungismine** **:** IYA UDAH AKU BUAT HAPPY ENDING! :DD. Kurang panjang? :O. Tapi chapter ini malah kepanjangan nih -_-. Thank u udh baca n review *hug*

**Guest : **Iya Yeye aku buat selamat kok..:)) Ini udh dilanjut, Thank u udh baca n review *hug*

**Renna : **Waaah, Thank u! Ini udh dlanjut last chapnya. Thank u udh baca n review *hug*


End file.
